The Sakamakis Haven
by QueenLa
Summary: The Haven's are a band of hybrid sisters, created solely to expand their father's empire. They receive a note from their father, forcing them to marry into the Sakamaki Household, the six sisters find themselves engaged to six sadistic vampires, each deeply broken and cruel in their own way. Can this family of fallen angels save the boys or will they end up in the bride collection?
1. DL1 The Note

For the six of us, life was never easy, we were brought into this world as hybrids, half angles half something else, our father was a fallen angel who sought women for pleasure and when he got what he wanted out of them, he killed them. Father said he loved us and that he did it for our own good, saying that he was saving us from future pain, that we live forever, not them. He was right, yet he was so wrong.

My mother was a neko, they don't live forever but she would've lived long enough to see my future children grow and have kids of their own. My father is a monster, he acts as though he is divine but he is no longer an angel. I haven't even seen his face in years, the last time being when he thought there would be a seventh child, unfortunately he was born a still born. I guess you could say Father took a break after that.

My siblings and I were deeply affected by the loss of our brother, we are all close, we knew the mother well, she was a full angel, not fallen, who fell in love with our disgusting father. My brother would've been the only full angel of the seven of us. Anais and Anastasia, the oldest twins, are half human, us triplets, I, Lila (who we sometimes call Lili), and Layla, are half neko (except without the ears and tail), and the youngest, Raven, is half witch, her mother was pure though, she was a white witch.

and then there's our father, D-

"Girls! Come downstairs, we've received a message from father, its important!"

A message? Without another word I closed the cover to my new journal and rushed out of my room, ignoring all that I passed as I descended the staircase and stood eagerly beside my elder sister, Anastasia.

"Have you read it?" I questioned her, staring up at her expectantly and watched as she shook her head no while eying the envelope suspiciously, it's rare that we receive any notification from father, the last one being four months old.

"Where are the others?" She asked softly, not once looking up from the note and I turned to the staircase, already feeling the vibrations tremble through the house as Lila, Layla, and Raven raced downstairs, Anais trailing behind them at her own pace.

"Oh~ a letter, wonder who its for~" Layla chimed playfully, nudging the second oldest teasingly with a small wink before laughing at her own implication.

"Tch, not you" Raven muttered bluntly, I smirked being the only one who usually hears all the comments she makes. I like to say she takes after me, but she's honestly a blend of the five of us.

"Enough, everyone sit down, it is rare that we receive a letter from father, and he had a servant personally deliver it to us, he's never done that before"

We all fell silent and I felt my heart halt for a second. We all sat promptly on the sofa, staring up at Anastasia expectantly, who nodded at us in appreciation before continuing. Ana opened the closed envelope neatly, like she usually does, before unfolding the note, the five of us inclined forward trying to read what it said. Ana sighed, shoving us back slightly before reading it aloud.

 _"Dear Children,_

 _You wanted answers, and I have finally decided to tell you the. Your births were planned, not sporadic, you six are the keys to peace between us creatures of the light and those of the night. You are to be wedded next year, but until then you are to going to live with your suitors, who will choose their brides amongst you six, upon arrival. Arrangements have already been prepared and you are expected at the Sakamaki household in two days. You will heed to their commands, all that they desires will be met, if you are to fail, I will have to exterminate you and start again, you will not dishonor me._

 _, Father."_

I stared blankly at the note, rereading it to make sure Ana wasn't pranking us, but my blood ran cold as I read word from word. Lila was the first to speak, heartbroken.

"He never once cared?"

"Exterminate us? Father?"

"Wedded? Us?"

"He can't do that!"

"Anastasia, what do we do?" I questioned amongst the midst of panicked cries, holding back my anger, there's no point in making things worse.

One day, however, one day I will make Father pay and on that day my connection with Heaven will be severed, because I will end Father's reign, even at the cost of my own life.

I looked up at my sister, her form was rigid as her grip on the note tightened with each passing second. I took a step away from Anastasia, in order to give her space, and watched as she heaved silently. Her back was turned to the rest of us and for one of the rare moments, I felt she would break. When Anastasia turned to face us, her face was blank, her grip loosened significantly, and yet her posture was still erect. She was still upset.

"We should get some rest, the Sakamaki household is located in Japan, it will be a long plane ride"

"So we are just going to do as he says!-"

"We don't have any other choice, Raven! He will kill us if we don't comply"

"We don't even know who we're marrying, this isn't fair!" Layla joined in, her hands on her hips as she glared up at Anastasia. Who narrowed her eyes in response, when she spoke her tone was sharp, I wanted to argue back, but I know she is right.

"I only know of their location and it is because father listed it on the letter, we have no other choice, we can only agree. Now, get to bed, it is late"

Without any other words we all trudged up the stairs, hearts heavy and mentally exhausted.


	2. DL2

The two days flew by quickly, few words were uttered as my sisters and I prepared ourselves mentally for the trip. We have tried to escape father many times, as children, to no avail, he will always find us. It's insane for a man who is so absent in our life to find us so easily in the span of a week, while we struggle to catch word of him.

I refused to speak my mind as I sat silently in my seat, the jet was going slow due to me personally asking the pilot to take his time, the longer the better in my opinion. I watched as the clouds swayed through the wind, following the breeze, and smiled lightly as the rays of light peeked from over the clouds edges, the light blue sky gave it all a heavenly appearance. Unfortunately, Heaven is a place we have yet to know. Being the spawns of a fallen angel doesn't automatically make us fallen too, we are still considered half angels. For that, we are grateful.

"Lisa, do you ever think about how our lives would be... if mother was still alive?"

I turned to the middle triplet with a blank expression, completely caught off guard by her strange question. Our mother is a rare topic, one that I try to avoid, but Lila is enamored by the thought of her. I refuse to destroy whatever my sister cherishes, even if it is only a thought.

Lili waited patiently for my response, her light pink stuffed kitten being clutched softly as she looked at me with her bright golden eyes that the three of us inherited from our, strands of her curly, natural, light pink hair landing in front of her face, and I noticed her face flush due to my staring, which caused me to smile in response.

"no, not really" I began, an eyebrow raised as I watched her face fall before continuing.

"however, I bet she was beautiful and would have showered us with love and affection, especially you" I stated, nudging her shoulder slightly.

A whine was heard from in front of us and we turned to see Layla with her chin on her hand, leaning towards us slightly from her seat, and her golden eyes set in a playful glare, the curly, co-dominate, raspberry hair that we received from both our parents framing her face, the only real difference between the three of us being our skin tone and Lili's lighter tinted hair, I was tanner than the both of them, Lili being the lightest and Layla being the perfect blend.

"why would she be the favorite one? I'm cute too!"

I scoffed before responding.

"because, she didn't use the last of my favorite conditioner"

"that wasn't me!"

"ehem, it was me...erm, I'm sorry sis" Raven sheepishly apologized as her head popped from over my seat, her sapphire eyes avoiding contact as a light blush spread across her pale complexion, her medium-length, straight, violet hair falling over the seat, lightly tickling my nose.

"then I forgive you bebe, but next time tell me"

"that's not fair, you were about to disown me for it, but now that Raven did it, you forgive her!" Layla complained childishly and I shrugged in response.

"that's my bebe"

"but we still love you, Layla, now stop your complaining" Anastasia's voice intervened as she and Anais sat beside Layla, Raven moving from behind my seat to crossed legged on the open space in between us all.

All was nice, we were talking as if we had never received the bad news, but it was all ruined as the pilot spoke through the intercom.

"We will be landing in twenty minutes"

They were the most silent twenty minutes of our lives.

We were not ready. Never would we be.

When the jet landed we lined up to exit the jet but before we could, Anastasia spoke up, her long black hair cascaded behind her, her pale cheeks were lightly flushed, and her vibrant blue eyes were watered slightly, but no tears fell. She was staying strong for us.

"Hold your heads up high girls, we will not be sacrifices to appease the dark side, we are strong, and I will due whatever I can to protect you"

"I know, Ana... but that's what I'm worried about, don't worry about us, like you said, we're strong, we can handle ourselves" I countered before hugging her tightly, followed by the other four. Anais stood in front of the four of us, directly in front of Ana, her long, straight, blonde hair swayed with each movement she made.

"you can't help nobody else, until you help yourself, sis" Anais stated before turning back to all of us, her matching blue eyes gave us all a stern look, but she held a gentle smile.

"that goes for all of you, we are strong, but we aren't invincible, we are still human as well, stay strong and be smart, we will mot adjust to them, they will adjust to us"

She is a woman of little words, but when she speaks, she does so with purpose.

Ana nodded before we all walked out of the jet with a new air of confidence, one that will not be broken easily. Like she said: We will not adjust to them, they will adjust to us.

The landed a distance away from a large gate the encased an even large mansion, ours did not compare in size, it was cozy and meant for the six of us and guest. This one seemed like it was meant for an academy, not a living space.

"it's huge!" Lili commented, staring wide eyed at the building and Layla snickered in response.

"that's what she said"

"Please, refrain from saying such lewd things, we are angels after all" Ana reprimanded, not bothering to look back at Layla, who only laughed harder in response before letting out a breathless apology.

"this is it, sisters, we are... home" Anastasia muttered, before walking forward toward the gate.

Raven huffed past me, stomping lightly against the gravel.

"This will never be home"

Home is a place we've never known.


	3. DL3

By the time we had reached the front steps, a light rain began to pour down upon us, but we took our time to get inside. We felt no need to rush.

When we entered the building, the entrance was empty, completely vacant, all except for the one girl who stood in the middle, her head was downcast and her movements were shaky, she was terrified. Anastasia cleared her throat in order to gain the young female's attention, who jumped slightly before her head snapped to us, she had pretty red eyes or pink, I'm not really sure...

"a-ano, konichiwa, I'm Komori Yui, I was sent here to greet you"

I was caught off guard by the Japanese, it only added to the overall reality of the situation.

"Hello, I'm Haven Anastasia, this is the Sakamaki Household, correct?"

Yui nodded softly, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"good, I apologize if we are late, the plane ride took longer than expected, this is my twin, Haven Anais, she's the oldest of the six of us"

Anais offered Yui a gentle smile, which seemed to calm her nerves significantly as the girl stood straighter and dropped her hands, but still let her eyes shift nervously.

"I'm Lisa, the second Head of the Haven family, whenever Anastasia is absent you can come to me, I'll be happy to help, I'm also the oldest triplet, then there's Lila and Layla"

"Call me Lili, please, mine and Layla's name are too similar, it helps, nice to meet you Yui-chan!"

Layla simply smirked at Yui while giving a small wave.

"I'm Haven Raven, I'm the youngest but I'm the most amazing, I hope we become friends Yui-chan"

By the end of our introductions, Yui seemed to relax and gave us all an innocent smile.

"Arigato! A-Ano, you're all wet, I'll go get some towels!" She announced before running off.

The note said nothing about her, yet I am happy that she is here, she helped to ease our nerves exponentially.

It was only a few minutes later until we heard an ear piercing scream.

Instinctively I ran towards it, having the genes of an angels sometimes compels us to help those in need and having the genes of a neko, I sometimes act mainly on instinct. My sisters called after me but I am the fastest of us six, before they had time to react I was already out of sight. I passed by an open supply closest with piles of towels being sprawled across the floor, my heart rate picked up. I turned a corner and froze as I took in the scene: Yui, crying in pain, pinned up against a wall, with a boy biting her neck.

Dammit, we're stuck with vampires?!

Without a second thought I pulled the boy off of her and pushed him into the adjacent wall, before hugging Yui and healing her wound. This girl practically screamed innocent, yet she was harmed for selfish reasons.

"Yui-san, are you okay?" I questioned her, she looked at me with wide eyes, nodding slightly and hugged me back, I was taken back that she wasn't in tears crying. Vampire bites aren't light.

"Arigato" She muttered barely above a whisper before rushing off, I had go refrain from jumping on the boy and knocking sense into him, but he is a vampire, this is to be expected.

"Oi! Just who the hell are you to come into Ore-sama's home and disturb him while he feeds!" the boy shouted, he stepped towards me but a sharp voice cut through the air, catching all of our attention.  
"Ayato, there will be none of that, I believe these are the guest that father told us of, the Haven family, am I correct?"

Five men stood across from us in the large hallway, each one looked so different, it's almost hard to believe they're related, disregarding the two redheads. The one that spoke wore thin wire glasses, he hard dark hair and light red eyes, his posture was erect and he spoke formally.

"Hai, we are, I apologize on behalf of my sister's behavior, it is in our nature to help those in need and your customs are foreign to us, she did not mean to disrespect the Sakamaki Household" Anastasia spoke equally, her voice was collected and fluent.

I turned to my sister but she did not say a word as she gave a solid glance. Holding in a sigh, I stepped forward, I could feel my cheeks fluster as I forced myself to simply stand in front of the six men and not claw away at the redhead's smug expression. Ignoring him I turned to the dark haired male before speaking.

"My sister is right, my actions were instinctive and not meant to be seen as disrespectful, I apologize for my actions, I will try harder to...restrain myself..." I trailed off before turning to the redhead, who smirked as he awaited my apology, and glaring fiercely into his green snake-like eyes.

"However, I make no promise"

I heard Anastasia sigh from behind me, the familiar giggle of Layla, and a snicker from the redhead in a hat. Now, the boy was the one glaring at me and I was the one with a smug face, I smirked revealing my canines and he reacted by giving me a dirty snarl, barring his fangs slightly.

"Lisa, enough" Anais called softly from behind me, instantly my smirk fell. Rolling my eyes at the blood-sucker, I walked back to stand beside Anastasia and gently squeezed her hand, silently apologizing for my behavior.

"I also apologize for Ayato's behavior, I made it clear to do such acts in private, I believe we should continue this meeting elsewhere, if you may, follow us" The man called before the six males walked away.

"Nice going Lisa, get one of them to hate us already" Raven complained quietly as we stalked behind them.

"Hun, they're vampires, no matter how low you whisper-" Layla began before bending down slightly and cupping her mouth.

"They can still hear you" She whispered mockingly.

"Oh shut it, Layla" Raven muttered, crossing her arms defiantly . 


	4. DL4

The six girls sat on the centered couch, youngest on one end and oldest on the other.

"I believe we should start with introductions, the lazy filth over there is the first born, Sakamaki Shu, I am the second eldest, Sakamaki Reiji, the one you conveniently met earlier is the third oldest, Sakamaki Ayato-"

"I'll get you back" Ayato swore, glaring at Lisa yet his face held a childish smirk.

"Hush, child, the grown ups are talking, please continue, Reiji-san" Lisa batted, the corner of her lips twitched as she strained to holdback a smirk and ignore the redhead's glare.

Ayato growled before standing to his feet he opened his mouth to speak but paused midway before smirking. Ayato's smirk never left his face as he plopped himself back down on the lone seat. Lisa's only response being an eye roll, she refrained from flicking him off in front of everyone, she'll reserve that for later.

"As I was saying, Ayato is the oldest of the triplets, followed by Kanato, and then Laito"

The lavender haired boy, who clutched his teddy bear securely, gave the six girls a smile that caused a shiver to rack down Lili's spine, she pulled her stuffed kitten, Koko, closer to her chest and pushed herself deeper into the couch. Layla took note of her older sister's reaction and grasped her hand comfortingly.

"Now Bitch-chan won't be so lonely, ne, Kanato-chan~"

Layla glared at the fedora wearing redhead, disliking his obvious reference to Yui, the only other known girl in the household.

"Lastly, there's Subaru, he is the youngest"

A loud bang resonated throughout the room and the girls instinctively turned to the source, a white haired boy had slammed his fist against the wall and left a large dent, pieces of the plaster flaked off as he removed is fist.

"This is stupid, I don't want to do this!" He shouted, folding his arms like a child.

"Tch, you're telling us?" Raven muttered sarcastically, resting her chin tiredly on the palm of her hand and blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I suppose that is our cue" Anais sighed, her eyes shut as her fingers rested against her temple, propping her head up as she drifted between awareness and sleep.

"To my left is Haven Anais, she is the oldest but resigned as Head of the Haven Household years ago, now I am the head. I am the second oldest, Haven Anastasia, we are twins. Then there are the triplets, Haven Lisa, the third oldest, then Lila, and Layla"

The girls nodded as their names were called

"finally, there is Raven, the youngest"

Anastasia could feel her heart thud as she realized they were nearing the last part of the greeting: assigning brides.

"Earlier you spoke of how it was in your nature to help, instinctive, my father gave little information and we only found out about the arrangement a week ago"

"We are all half angels, it is our nature to help" Ana told them, leaving out the personal information.

"let's just get on with this...everyone is so loud"

Shu slowly rose, gathering everyone's attention, all but one. Anais had shifted so that her head was rest on the arm rest, her legs crossed over so she'd fit on the small space and her arms tucked under her head for support.

"For once, I agree, we will do this by order...meaning you go first" Reiji announced, but there was barely noticeable strain towards the end.

Shu stood to his feet, taking his time with his movements, his blue eyes popped open as he made his way to pass the couch and to the front of the room, but as he was passing by he took hold of Anais's wrist and pulled her up with him. Surprisingly the blonde haired girl stood perfectly, blinking slightly as she was forcefully thrown into awareness, and examined the room with confusion.

Anastasia's heart pounded in her chest as Anais made eye contact, it was happening, and she could on watch and wait.

"He chose you" Anastasia informed calmly, although she despised her words.

"I see" Anais muttered, her face neutral, not a trace of anger nor happiness as she was pulled by the tall blonde toward the door.

"I wish to see who my sisters are in the care of" Anais stated, stopping abruptly and forcing Shu to stop along with her.

Shu looked annoyed by her request but leaned against the door with his eyes shut and headphones in, he simply did not care.

"My dear" Reiji called, holding his hand out to Anastasia, who lightly thanked him for his hand, before wordlessly grasping it and elevating herself from the couch.

Ana stood by him with her head high, offering her younger siblings a gentle smile and receiving four wary smiles in return.

"It's Oresama's turn, Chichi, and guess who I pick" Ayato exclaimed, bending so his face was a foot away from Lisa's. Her eyebrow twitched as she registered what he called her, Chichi: breast. She looked down at her chest and was grateful it was fully covered before she glared into Ayato's eyes.

"thanks for the compliment, buta-san" She insulted, only receiving a knowing smirk before her wrist was grasped and she was forced against his chest, she continued to glare before brushing past him and standing besides his former seat.

Kanato stepped forward and in response Lili scooted back, her head down as she stared at her Koko with more interest than usual.

"Ne, Teddy, who should we pick?"

His question seemed to cause the three girls left to tense and the three standing to eye him suspiciously, they disregarded the carrying of 'Teddy' due to Lila having an unhealthy attachment to Koko, but even she never talked to the stuffed plushy.

It was silent before Kanato footsteps rang through the room, until he finally landed in front of Lila.

"You're face in priceless, Teddy said you'll look nice in our collection" He told before roughly picking her from out of her spot beside Layla. Instinctively, Raven reached out after her sister, who looked terrified, but Layla caught her hand and shook her head no. As soon as she was up, Lil pulled her arm back to her side.

"I do not plan on becoming a part of anybody's collection, Kanato-san" She stated, her voice firm yet soft. Her big golden eyes offered an apologetic look before she walked to Kanato's previous place and he trailed behind her silently, but the tightened grip he had on "Teddy" hadn't gone unnoticed.

Laito strutted towards Layla before gripping her chin so she would look him in the eyes, Her big golden orbs stared up at him innocently and her heart pounded in her chest, she internally scolded herself for choosing to wear a spaghetti strapped crop top rather than the long sleeved one Ana had suggested before they left. She felt exposed in front of him.

"I'm happy no one picked you yet, Bitch-chan~ I can have you all to myself~"

Layla said nothing, but mentally noted to cause some type of harm when he calls her that again.

Subaru and Raven scoffed as their eyes met, both turned away instantly and folded their arms.

"Great, I got the smartass as a bride"

"And I got the emo" Raven bit back, rolling her eyes as she stood to her feet and went to Anastasia, staring up at her with big sapphire eyes.

"Why can't we go home?" She asked softly, holding back tears as she stared up at the head of her family expectantly.

"A home is a happy family" Layla spoke as she passed her two sisters before releasing a dry laugh "we were never happy".


	5. DL5

After everything was arranged such as the new school, sleeping arrangements, and a few basic guidelines that all the girls were to abided to, the pairs separated. Shu was the first to exit, Anais wordlessly trailed behind him and found herself sitting on the bench of a piano. She turned to the blonde who rested lazily on the couch and made her way towards him, just as she was about to ask him for permission to play it, she stopped.

"You're sleeping" She noted.

"They say you can hear and recall conversations while you sleep so, Shu-san, I'm going to my sister" She informed with a light smirk before turning away. Anais did not react to many things, but even she couldn't help but admit that the situation was taking its toll on her and she didn't trust any of these men around her sisters.

As she was walking away Anais felt something brush against her before the back of her thigh length dress was tugged at and she found herself being pulled back. She stumbled backwards, too caught off guard to gain firm footing before her back met with the couch's cold cushions and she stared back at blue eyes that rivaled her own.

"I didn't say yes"

...

Lisa walked through the halls silently, she ditched Ayato as soon as the opportunity showed itself and decided to try to find her sisters, after five minutes of no success she bailed on that idea as well and then decided to roam the mansion and hopefully stumble upon them.

Lisa turned the corner and froze seeing a familiar head of hair.

"Yui-chan?" She questioned, noticing the girl working feverously in the kitchen.

"A-Ano, Lisa-chan? Or are you Layla-chan?"

"Nope, It's Lisa, what're you doing here? It's late, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

Yui explained how as she was getting ready, Ayato barged into her room, demanding she make him takoyaki for lunch and she didn't want to upset him.

"But won't Reiji be upset if you're not ready? Your commitment to school should be more important than Ayato's selfish wants, I'll finish up here, you can go get ready Yui" Lisa dismissed, grabbing the seasonings from out of the blonde haired girl's hands.

"Arigato, Lisa-chan!" Yui thanked before rushing out of the room with a grateful smile.

Lisa sighed before pulling out her phone.

"Hey Siri, how the hell do you make takoyaki?"

'Searching: How to make talking yaoi"

"...son of a bitch"

...

In Kanato's room, Lila eyed Kanato suspiciously as she sat adjacent from him, she gripped Koko tightly to her chest and watched as he ate his raspberry pudding, the damned Teddy sat in a seat beside him, Lila couldn't help but feel as though the thing was watching her. She shivered, the house was unnaturally cold, even with her neko temperature Lisa was freezing.

She contemplated asking Kanato for a blanket, but thought against the idea, beside, Raven could just conjure one up.

"Kanato-san, I'm going to go find my little sister" she informed before pushing her chair in and making her way past him, she would've went the other way, but that bear seriously gave her a bad aura.  
"Why? Why are you leaving? Don't you like me?" He questioned brokenly, Lila instantly fell for it, she knelt down so they were eye level before speaking, she didn't see the glint in his insane eyes.

"No, Kanato it's not that I don't like you! I'm just cold and was going to ask Raven for something to warm me up-"

"Liar! Don't lie to me! You're just making up an excuse!"

She gasped as she was tackled to the floor, Koko was thrown across the room, leaving the girl to feel vulnerable as the lavender hair vampire straddle her hips and pinned her hands to the ground. He took one glance her wide eyes before exploding into a fit of crazed laughter.

 _'He's insane'_ She thought fearfully but forced a void expression.

His laughter died down to chopped up giggles as he stared at her expressionless face.

"Ne, Kitty, you smell delicious" He admitted before leaning down till the tip of his nose scrapped against her cheek and his lips brushed against her ear.

"I wonder...if you taste the same"

...

Nine times, nine. In the past two hours of being alone Laito has attempted to bite her nine times, currently he was going over a list of nicknames that won't get a chair tossed at him for...again.

"Ne, Smitten-chan"

"No"

"Smitty-chan"

"Pus-"

"I'll get another chair!"

It was silent as he glared at the young girl, not angrily but in a thinking manner. Surprisingly Layla had gotten along well with the sexist, fedora-wearing, nymphomaniac. His eyes scanned over her body, noting her magenta hair, cat-like golden eyes, lightly tanned complexion, the curl at the end of her lips. She told him of her neko side, and he was currently on a cat themed topic, he eyed the bracelets on her upper arm that resembled strips for a few seconds.

"I got it!" He announced in an eager manner, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and making his way toward her.

"What?" She questioned, standing on her knees on her the chair she sat in and looking at him expectantly and eagerly as well. He took his time with this one.

Layla would've told him to just call her Lay but even that didn't sound innocent coming from him.

Laito stood direct in front of her with a smirk on his face, his golden green eyes shining mischievously through the darkness his hat casted, and Layla instant recognized that face. He made it nine times in the past two hours. His arms wrapped around hers, encasing her tightly and not allowing her to move.

"It didn't work the first nine times, Laito-baka, why do you think it will work now" She hissed, struggling to get free but putting on a tough façade.

"Because, cats only have nine lives and you used them all, Tora-chan" He explained before leaning down.

...

"Raven, why aren't you with Subaru-kun?" Anastasia asked as the youngest sibling laid against Ana, who was reading a book.

"He disappeared"

"Go look for him"

"Sis, when someone ditches you, I think that means they want to be alone" Raven responded, earning herself a pointed look from the older female.

"Out"

Raven huffed before peeling herself off the older sibling, who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to her book.

"Do you know where Lisa is?"

"Nope, but when you find her tell her that I wish to speak with her later" Ana informed and Raven giggled noticing the underlying threat.

"Ooooh, someone's in trouble~" She chimed before running out the room, rather than opening the door she simply phase through it, the soft padding of her feet hitting the ground could be heard from inside the room.

Reiji, who had been in the room through the whole ordeal, stared at the door for a second before going back to his work.

"Can all of you do that?" He indirectly questioned the girl who sat in the seat behind him as he worked on a new experiment diligently.

"Phasing is something only Raven can do, however we are all able to orb in and out of places willingly, we all have common and independent abilities" She informed vaguely.

"Such as..." He pushed, not once turning around, Anastasia, however, placed her book down, unsure on how to feel due to his sudden interest.

"I am sorry Reiji-san, that is not only my information but my sisters as well, I cannot tell you" She told him. Anastasia did not feel comfortable telling him such personal information.

"I suppose I'll just have to get the information from you some other way"

"Trust me, it is better if you don't" Anastasia warned, narrowing her eyes at the boy who continued to work. She wanted to say more but refrained, her eyes trailing back to her book before she sighed.

She always hated reading.


	6. DL6

It was ten at night, Yui and the Sakamaki's were at school, the six girls were given a two weeks to adjust before they would go to school. Rather than sleeping, the girls formed a circle using all the couches and chairs, recuperating from the long day. Layla smiled, examining her sisters before speaking.

"I feel like shit"

"Honey, don't we all" Lisa responded tiredly, she spent most of the afternoon learning how to make takoyaki, she ended up messing up twice before finally succeeding.

"Status Update" Anastasia called, taking a sip of the cranberry juice Reiji left for her in the room and, fortunately for her, she actually liked it.

"No bites yet, Shu is currently upset at me however" She informed before taking a unladylike bit out of the takoyaki, a smiling as the flavors exploded in her mouth.

"Why?" Anastasia questioned breathlessly, she assumed that due to both Anais and Shu being laidback people that the two would get along without any problems.

 _"I didn't say yes"_

 _Anais looked up at the boy expectantly, since she expected him to get off._

 _"Half angel, half human, right?" Shu questioned her, his voice was monotone, his eyes were open all the way yet they still looked half lidded, but his grip on her wrists was firm._

 _"Hai" She answered softly with a raised brow, she got the hint that he wasn't getting off._

 _"I wonder...what that tastes like..." He trailed off before leaning down. He craned his head slightly and Anais felt her heart constrict almost painfully as she felt something cold and wet glide across her collarbone._

 _"No!" She shouted, breaking free from his grip and pushing him off of her, tackled him to the opposing side of the couch and grabbed hold of the small couch pillow before slamming it into the side of his face_

 _"Next. time. ask. permission!" She freaked, hitting him harshly with each word for emphasis and she had a lot more to say._

 _It ended when he gripped her hips painfully tight and, quite literally, threw her off of him._

 _Without another word she threw the pillow at him before stomping out the room, leaving him alone in the music room._

"I panicked" Anais justified as the four youngest were in hysterics, chocking on their food while Anais rubbed her hips at the memory, the bruises were still there. Unfortunately, they healed like humans unless they applied a little effort into healing, but it wasn't an automatic process.

"Reiji is testing my patience, he wants information that I refuse to give to a man I barely know" Anastasia announced exhaustedly, she survived three unknown experiments earlier.

"Be careful, sis, Yui told me he delivers punishments" Lisa stated worriedly, but she mentally dared Reiji to try and harm Anastasia, she would be waiting by the door.

"He does more than punishments, he does experiments as well, he's a sadist, but that is an issue for another time; Lisa, update"

"I managed to avoid the cochino all day, learned how to make Takoyaki, and realized the importance of Siri" she listed off happily, so far, she was winning in the 'who's had a decent day" department.

"Lil-"

"He's insane" the pink haired girl stated before her name was even fully called. She crushed Koko to her chest, her pink hair curtaining her expression as her shoulders shook.

"He scares me so much, I never know if he's happy, or mad, or sad, and he's so aggressive to everything!" She complained, tearing up at the mention of Kanato.

"Lili...did he bit you?" Lisa asked carefully, kneeling in front of her triplet and the girl let out a shaky breathe before nodding.

 _"I wonder...if you taste the same"_

 _Her breathing hitched feeling his tongue glide tantalizingly slow, savoring her taste before he paused._

 _"sweet, sweeter than pudding" he commented, Lila felt his disbelief mixed with excitement and before she could stop him, he had tightened his grip on her wrists, pressing them deeper into the floor before moving down to her neck eagerly. She whimpered feeling his tongue move from the base of her neck, down, but couldn't say a word. He sucked on the spot before he opened his mouth and pushed his fangs into the side of her neck._

 _Lila felt the blood rush out of her as he took in large gulps. He pulled away in shock before laughing insanely and going back for seconds. She gasped as he went lower this time, just below her collar bone, he pushed part of her romper out of the way before sucking on the skin once more and piercing her chest. After a few minutes she began to feel light head and struggled harder, but he continued to take in quantities of her blood._

 _Out of fear, Lila gathered all her strength to pull one wrist free before pressing it against his heart, a sudden wave a fear erupted throughout the boy, forcing him to pull away. Lila fell unconscious afterwards, having lost too much blood in one day than she had in a lifetime. It was one of the rare moments she thanked her father's genes._

They all stared at there sister with wide eyes, Lisa was shaking due to being so livid. Lila didn't go into detail, but they didn't expect her to. To be bitten by a vampire is degrading and violating unless consensual. Lila had to strike fear into Kanato's heart to stop him, something she felt guilty for.

"If it helps Laito, bit me too, hun, you're not alone, although it was only once and I sort of bit him back, he actually taste macaroons, not the bad ones though, the good ones, it's weird, all in all: bite him back" Layla rambled sheepishly, blushing slightly.

The five sister stared at her with a variety of faces, mainly disappointment, Lisa was still pissed, but, at least, Lila was no longer crying.

"I suppose, Layla, I suppose" she complied, rubbing her cheek against Layla's affectionately, who closed her eyes thankful that she somehow helped. It's a neko thing.

"So overall, we all messed up somehow" Raven summed up, receiving nods from all except Lisa, who shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. Anastasia sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back into the couch.

"When Father finds out-"

" _If_ Father finds out" Lisa wagered, biting her lip sheepishly, although she knew that their father would somehow find out, he always did.

"Let us not think of it, we should clean up our mess and head to bed" Anais announced, standing to her feet and grabbing the plates one by one.

The girls moved couch and chairs back into their original position, swept, mopped, sprayed, wiped, freshened the entire living, kitchen, and picked up the entry way.

They headed off to bed, not bothering to wait for the boy's to return to the manor. They prayed that when the awoke they would be back in the Caribbean, on the island where they were raised on.

But they're prayers went unheard.


	7. DL7

The first two weeks spent at the Sakamaki manor were, in simple terms, hectic.

Anastasia's perspective in the dark haired Sakamaki was completely tattered. Although she didn't hate him, she found Reiji to be utterly sadistic, rude, and demeaning. He constantly challenged her intellect and placed the Haven in the same category as Yui, something the girl found completely degrading after hearing his perspective of the strawberry blonde.

There were rare moments when she and Reiji actually got along without a single problem, and the older male even managed to make her smile at one point, but he would somehow ruin those rare moments by degrading her. Anastasia was becoming increasingly agitated by the unreasonable rules he would set out, to her, regardless of how mature Reiji tried to make himself seem, he was the most childish and unreasonable Sakamaki.

He would bite her at the worst moments, he could be as vulgar as Laito whenever she denied him, and his aggression seemed to come out of no where at times.

Anastasia stayed strong, yet there were two occasions when the Sakamaki left her speechless and unsure how to assess the situation.

Anais also noticed the dangers of the Sakamaki's. Shuu was silent, but he was vulgar and forceful. He did not care whether Anais was comfortable with a situation or not, he held no respect for privacy, and he was vulgar like most of the Sakamaki household.

Although he was laidback, calm, and silent most of the time, Shuu could be triggered by the smallest things, and he didn't need to shout to get his point across. Fortunately, Anais never made the same mistake twice, but she dreaded when she made one. Despite possessing such negative qualities, Anais spent much of her time resting beside the blond giant, curled up at his side peacefully. She didn't understand it, but his presence soothed her when he was just laying down, whether he was awake or not didn't matter. As long as he was calm, so was she. The first two weeks spent with Shuu were challenging but nothing close to horrible.

Sadly, the case wasn't the same for the others.

Lisa couldn't seem to balance Ayato out, either they were laughing up a storm, joking, playing, actually enjoying each others company, or they were arguing like no tomorrow.

While they had similar personalities, their beliefs caused a barrier that inhibited their ability to get along.

Lisa was innocent in her own way, being innocent doesn't mean to be _naïve_ , its a perspective. She didn't like violence or vulgarity, she could joke and be rough, but nothing to the extent that Ayato was willing to go. Although both were loud, Lisa enjoyed silence, while Ayato only ever wanted to fill it with noise. Lisa was hotheaded, but she believed in justice, fairness, respect, and the value of herself and others, Ayato put himself on a pedestal and anyone else was beneath him.

He lacks respect of her privacy and would enter her room without a warning. If she wasn't paying attention she would find herself being groped or bitten, even if she was paying attention, the results would be the same; however, he would end up with a lump on his head.

The girls were never exposed to sexual advances, the boys vulgar words left them in a state of shock and uneasy as none knew how to assess it. Even Layla, the one sister who wasn't as innocent as the rest would find herself flustered by Laito, the overly sexual Sakamaki who had no limits.

Of course, it would be Laito, Ayato, and Shuu who more commonly made such advances. Kanato wasn't innocent, simply uninterested with his swirling emotions, Reiji was verbally vulgar but had yet to make any physical advances, while Subaru couldn't even stare at Raven to long without turning away awkwardly, obviously being the more decent of the Sakamaki's.

Raven realized Subaru's only bad quality was his uncontrollable temper, but despite his random mood swing once in a blue, Raven had actually found him...enjoyable.

Lila, however, was still adjusting to the second triplet's emotions. They were like a torrent, strong, and harsh. They changed every few minutes, and if they were prolonged they were never good. Lila would find herself avoiding the lavender haired Sakamaki before showing up randomly.

She would force emotions of calm on him, but his were so strong that her manipulation never lasted for too long. Kanato was just too unstable for Lila, she wanted to help him, but he would explode. The only thing that remained safe from his fury was his stuff teddy, which terrified Lila the instant she felt some for of sadistic emotions rolling off of the bear in waves.

Lila was more of a victim than a bride, Kanato was rough with her, and he never bit her with just the intention to feed. He enjoyed her pain too much, he was attracted to Lila's innocence, he wanted to taint her until she was dead on the inside, then he would add her to his collection.

The girls all wondered what their father saw in the Sakamaki Household.

They were nothing more than sadist, Ayato found it funny to use Yui as a weakness to get Lisa to comply whenever he couldn't overpower her, Laito would mention the blonde whenever he needed a form of release- Layla denied him at first, not caring for the blonde, but the second he left to retrieve her, Layla felt a burdening weight on her chest.

She complied reluctantly, but still fought against him. Although Laito was overly sexual, his sadistic part was stronger, he wanted her to beg for him to fuck her, he wanted to see her body become stained with his sins, he wanted her to ache for him to the point where it hurt her, but Layla never gave in.

So far, Laito had only made three advances such as that, he brought her to he knees, shaking uncontrollably, aching painfully, but she never gave in, and with the third week approaching, these advances were becoming more frequent. Layla was placed on edge when he spoke so eagerly of having her in the schools hallway, bathroom, roof. He didn't care where, and Layla could never stop him, she was too weak willed to resist him, but she never begged for him.

The weekend of the second week was over. The next day the girls were expected to go to school. They had adjust well to the nocturnal nature of the boys, they recognized that blood was a necessity for the boys, and didn't mind being used as sources, especially since it gave Yui more time to replenish her health.

And, although Raven and Anais weren't deeply bothered by their partners, they knew that the others had it worse,. They felt tormented seeing their sisters struggle with theirs, but they continued to fight in their own ways. They hadn't forgotten about their promise to each other.

They refused to adjust for the Sakamaki's, The Havens were children of the light, and no matter the amount of darkness thrown their way, the would still shine victoriously.


	8. DL8

The first monday of the third week had been...eventful.

The instant the girls woke up, they knew that they were going to struggle throughout the day. To put it simply, they were trapped.

Upon arriving the girls were given their own rooms, but by the third day they were sometimes forced to sleep beside their grooms-to-be. Anastasia questioned Reiji, finding that he should allow them time to gradually get used to living with six males, rather than forcing the girls to reside with them, but he stubbornly responded that he provided them with their own quarters

Anais sighed, recognizing the blonde hair that she found nestled in her neck, she wondered how she slept as the strands of hair tickled her neck but sighed, not really caring. Anais tossed a deadpanned look toward the sleeping figure before grasping the arm that draped her body lazily, she tried to lift it off her but was shocked when it suddenly coiled tightly, pulling her closer to the sleeping figure. Sighing, she just turned her back to the boy and went back to sleep, her hand covering his to keep his arm in place, she's a strong girl when he wakes up he'll learn not to sleep too close until she says so.

Shu popped an eye open before lazily dragging her closer until her back pressed against his chest, he pressed his head against her back, now able he to hear her slow heart beat, and fell sleep to her warmth.

Much like her sister, Anastasia was not deeply bothered by Reiji's presence, however, she did not like the proximity, to her it was inappropriate. She wanted to wake him up, but felt it was rude, so instead she went to move away, but his fingers gripped at her sides, keeping her in place. When she looked up she saw his half lidded red eyes staring down at her.

"I was trying not to wake you" She whispered, her head resting on her arm.

"What time is it?" The boy questioned, Anastasia taken back by his husky voice.

She lifted herself up slightly, leaning over him to see the clock that rest on his nightstand.

"it is a quarter past nine, what time did you arrive?" She asked softly, Staring down at the young man, who closed his eyes after hearing the time.

"five" he responded groggily, Anastasia sighed, going back to her original position. Lying on her side with her arm tucked under her head as she faced Reiji.

"I apologize" She muttered, closing her eyes as she felt sleep consume her once more, but before she fully succumbed, she felt a familiar hand reach out and pull her closer, before resting on her waist.

Now, not every girl was as nonchalant about the situation. Lisa, for example, woke up to the feeling of something rubbing against her, that something just so happened to be a someone, who decided that, once they saw her sleeping, they could do whatever.

Lisa glared down at her "fiancé", whose head was nestled into her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist possessively, while her nightgown was risen past her hips. She growled lowly, despising the situation she woke up to.

"Tch! Buta! Get off!" She exclaimed in a whisper, minding the other inhabitants of the household, as she gripped his arm and began to pry it off of her.

The red haired boy growled at his disturbance, his eyes peeked open, giving the girl beneath him a snarl but he was too tired to do anything else. Lisa scoffed at the boy but decided against pushing him off the bed entirely. Lisa laid there silently, secretly enjoying the contrast of his ice cold body against her warm one, nekos naturally have a high body temperature, it at times makes Lisa feel uncomfortable, which is why the triplets often wear revealing clothing. After a few minutes she found her hand running through his hair, she sighed noticing her actions but didn't stop.

"Who knew you could be tolerable" she muttered before shutting her eyes, her hand resting in his hair.

While Lisa was pissed, Lila was petrified as she stared at the face of insanity, her heart pounded in her chest as the lavender haired boy hugged her side, his face digging into her neck as he slept.

"Who knew you could look sane" She muttered softly in awe.

Lila didn't hate Kanato or dislike him, but she was scared of him. Due to her being an empath she felt all that he felt, and being able to feel peoples emotions makes it difficult to be mad at them. Lila sighed softly, her hands rubbing his back gently as she felt his anxiety even in his sleep. She sent a wave of calmness over him and slowly his anxiety dissipated. Lila only wanted to help those in need and, to her, Kanato needed deep help.

"Kanato-kun, what's happened to make you the way you are?" She questioned, her eyes watering up slightly before she sighed once more.

"I wish I knew how to help" she whispered brokenly, feeling his anger spike up, yet he was still asleep, before shifting to sadness and hurt. His feelings were the reason she couldn't rest, they kept her up the majority of the day.

Layla faced a similar issue, being unable to rest due to Laito's feelings, however in a different sense. Layla couldn't rest because Laito kept feeling her up as she rested, in various occasions she was awaken by the boy's absentminded touches. She cursed his perverted behavior that stayed with him even as he slept.

When Layla had woken up, she was in a similar position as Lisa, Laito's head was firmly planted on her chest, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist, and her nightgown had risen above her hips, however she wasn't sure if it was because of her movement, or if the redhead did so himself. Not only that, but Laito had entwined their legs, his knee resting between her thighs, and he covered her body completely. Layla had adjusted him so that he was no longer on her, but to her side, and loosened his hold on her, but eventually his hands, once again, wandered as he slept and landed on the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up and bringing her closer than she thought possible.

"Laito, I swear on my life, you better be asleep" she threatened quietly, before attempting to go back to sleep and hoping not to be awoken again.

Unlike the rest of her sisters, who had the luxury of a mattress, Raven had to sleep in a coffin. Which, surprisingly, wasn't all that bad, the inside was padded with cushioning and Subaru's cold body temperature kept the coffin from feeling stuffy.

To Raven's surprise, she found sleeping with Subaru comforting, Subaru enjoyed the warmth she gave him while she slept. After the first time, Subaru forced her to sleep with him every morning, not caring when she was still adjusting to the sleeping schedule and would, at times, wake up at 7 in the morning, when classes started at 8:30 pm. When the first week passed by, Raven found herself relying on the white haired make to sleep, and after the second week, they were sharing the room. The youngest sister preferred the completely darkness because it helped her fall asleep faster and she didn't even mind the youngest Sakamaki's presence because she couldn't stand being alone. The only thing she didn't really appreciate, much like Ana, was the proximity, which was only because she was worried she would wake him with any move she made. It didn't help that he had an arm draped around her securely, preventing her from getting out, and her shirt was riding up, so his cold arm was touching flesh. Eventually, Raven adjusted to the position, unknowingly scooting closer to Subaru before her eyes slowly closed. She internally thanked the boy for taking her off the couch earlier before her mind went blank.


	9. DL9

Anais grumbled as she was finally able to sneak out of the room, all she wanted was a simple bath, what she hadn't expected was for Shu to barge in while she was taking it and practically lift her out of the tub, simply because he was, "thirsty". This resulted in Anais angrily pushing him into the tub, after quickly snatching a towel from off the rack, stalking out of the bathroom with her folded clothes in hand, and having to uncomfortably change into her clothes for the day while facing the corner of the room.

Her cheeks were tinted red as she stalked all the way to the kitchen, stopping at the doorway before sighing, attempting to smooth out her nerves, and entering the kitchen. She noticed Lisa and Ayato arguing instantly, and leaned against the doorframe as the two teens argued childishly.

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't lay on a girl's chest while she's sleeping!"

"Your opinion means nothing to me! I can do whatever I want! Beside, don't act like you didn't enjoy Oresama's touch!" The redhead teased, causing a blush to spread against Lisa cheeks, which caught Anais's attention.

"I, What? enjo- pfft! Like hell! You wouldn't move!"

"Then why did Oresama feel you playing with my hair, Chichi?" His smug voice questioned, inclining to get a better hearing of what the magenta haired girl's response was going to be.

"I-It was tickling my neck! I was brushing it back- ugh! I don't have to explain myself to a buta!" She refuted lamely, her blush spreading before she turned her back to the redhead and began to flip the pancakes she had been previously making for him.

The two, unknowingly, gathered a small crowd with their bickering, Anais cleared her throat causing both teens to turn and find her, Anastasia, and Reiji giving the two disapproving looks.

"I hope this obscure behavior won't be a daily occurrence" Reiji commented before he made his way to his study and Anastasia entered the large kitchen.

"Lisa, I thought we talked about trying to get along~" Layla's voice chimed as she skipped into the kitchen, making her way beside her older triplet, and leaning over to smell the delicious goods on the stove.

"I'm making him pancakes, how much nicer can I get?" Lisa retorted sarcastically, moving the piles of fluff from the stove onto a plate before adding a variety of fruit on the side.

The morning went by faster than expected as the girls stayed beside their respective fiancés, Raven was surprised to find herself enjoying the white haired boy's company, marveling at his strength as she made him lift her up at times for entertainment, her eyes sparkled in awe as she silently thanked God she was chosen last. Not only was he entertaining, but he was a great listener, which said something because the violet haired girl had a lot to say once she got to know someone. So far, Layla and Raven had no serious problems with their men; Layla found Laito's constant flirting and perverted behavior more amusing than irritating, being a neko, she preferred to have close contact the majority of the time and Laito's inability to keep his hands to himself, oddly enough, fulfilled the need to be close. Even Anais, the oldest and most free spirited of the six, didn't mind the situation as much as she had a day ago, she was delighted by the discovery of Shu's laidback personality, the only problem she truly faced was his lack of respect towards privacy and personal space, but she found it easy to overlook as he rested his head in her neck with his arms wrapped around her waist while she listened to the music that flowed through her headphones.

However, not every girl could adjust so easily, Anastasia, although approving of Reiji's ability to hold a stimulating conversation and mature behavior, detested his bossiness and his ability to enforce it. They held a lot of different views and, unlike Ana who raised herself to accept all, Reiji was harsh as he commented on hers, she felt unfairly treated by the dark haired Sakamaki. Lisa faced similar problems as Ana, disliking Ayato's noticeable possessiveness, not only did he expect her to follow his every command, but she felt he was often chasing after Yui, and on numerous occasions, in short spans of times, lost him as he went out to search for the blonde haired girl, how was she expected to be his wife when he was chasing another? Not that she was hurt, just confused on how her "relationship" with Ayato was expected to work out.

Lila, however, felt trapped. The pink haired girl did not know how to approach Kanato without setting him off, it was as though she herself was the reason for all his agony, when all she really wanted was to help him, she just had no idea how to. Kanato's constant hanging emotions had a toll on her, she could feel them change before they ever really do, but never understood what triggered them to change so drastically. At one point while he was shouting, Lila felt a great sadness explode within him before he started laughing in an insane bitter way until the anger came back tenfold, she was so scared by the sudden change that she acted instinctively and wrapped her arms around the lavender haired boy. Her action caused his anger to spike before he pushed her onto the outside ground and bit her, making sure the bite was deep and painful.

It was night before they knew it and the girls were preparing themselves for school, showering lightly before throwing on their uniforms that barely covered anything on their matured bodies. Each girl had mixed emotions on the idea of school, the twins felt they needed more time to adjust before they were to begin actual school yet were secretly excited to be attending an actual school, Lisa and Layla were overall eager but didn't like the idea of night school, being day people, and Lila and Raven didn't like the idea of learning in an open environment with people they were uncomfortable with, they preferred homeschooling yet they didn't want to upset their sisters and sulked silently.

Layla was the last female to be ready, not liking the way the jacket constricted her chest before she discarded the piece entirely, replacing it with a similar jacket and telling herself to ask for a bigger size once she arrived at the school, because small was not her size, she was a healthy medium.

When she arrived downstairs she blushed realizing she was the only one left, apologizing before being rushed out the manor by Reiji while she prayed that she wouldn't screw up in school.


	10. DL10

The ride to the school was...uncomfortable, the girls were forcefully sat by their fiancé and Yui was wedge between Ayato and Laito, who flirted, teased, or violated her shamelessly.

"Tch, leave her alone, buta, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you" Lisa snapped, angered by the boys constant bullying.

Said boy immediately turned to her with a scowl, not liking her lack of respect and open defiance toward him.

"Oi! You have no right to order me around! Stay out of it!" He ordered, grasping her wrist in an iron grip and shaking her slightly.

Lisa flicked him off, despite the pain that erupted in her sore wrist. She wanted nothing more than to smack some common sense into the boy but feared the consequences of her father hearing about her defiance, so she settled with sticking up her middle finger instead.

"Ne, Lisa-chan, why is your jacket opened? Are you hot?" Yui questioned in out of fear that Ayato would harm the outspoken girl, leaning forward so she could see the magenta haired girl's face.

"A-Ano...my chest is too big" Lisa muttered, avoiding eye contact with the blonde haired girl as her cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"Same" a chorus of voices chimed in, Yui stared in awe before covering her mouth to stifle her laughter as each girl blushed in embarrassment. Laito, Ayato, Shu, and even Kanato glanced down at their partners chest, noticing that they either discarded the top jacket, switched the jacket, or simply didn't bother to button it up at all.

"Whose fault is that?" Ayato snapped, still thoroughly annoyed by Lisa, but she only rolled her eyes in response, not even bothering to say anything back, knowing it would lead to another argument.

"It's a blessing and a curse" Layla sighed, glaring down at her own chest before huffing.

"Ne, Yui-chan, you're lucky you have a smaller chest, you can actually wear shirts your size" Lila pouted, her cheeks flushed in annoyance.

"Okay, new topic" Anastasia interrupted, feeling her face flush against her will at her sisters nonchalant attitude toward openly discussing breast size in front of the boys.

"Fu~ Tora-chan, I'm hungry~" Laito hummed, pulling the girl to his lap and nuzzling his face into the side of her neck, one hand holding her wrist up while other wrapped around her torso, constricting her other arm to her side.

"You bite me I bit back, you know the drill, Laito-san" Layla threatened, her upper lip pulled up in a small snarl, noticeable enough to show off her canines.

"Laito, how many times must I tell you, save such activities for your private quarters" Reiji intervened, disapproving of the inappropriate nature of his brother.

"Yes, sir, I suppose later then, Tora-chan, but remember, you can't keep me waiting for long~" Laito taunted, before his hand let go of her wrist and wrapped around her waist tightly, pulling her closer so that she sat directly above his 'area', he smirked noticing her discomfort but only rested his head on her shoulder, letting the constant bumps in the road do all the work for him.

Anais let out a squeak of a yawn before pressing her head against the limo's window and shutting her eyes. She groaned, uncomfortable with her upright position, before peaking open her eyes and turning to examine Shu, who rested perfectly still in an upright form, before making up her mind and leaning against him slightly. Her head now rested on his shoulder and she brought her knees to her chest, drifting back to sleep. Shu squinted his eyes open, glancing down at the blonde before lifting up his arm lazily and uncaringly tucking her into his side before resting his head above her own and dozing off once more.

Lisa snickered watching the two blondes cuddle uncaringly, she was happy that her sister could tolerate her partner enough to sleep on him.

Lila eyed the Teddy that Kanato clutched to his side, dropping her head slightly as she stared down at her clasped hands. She had left Koko in the manor to avoid any problems on her first day of school, but she regretted the decision as soon as she left the house. Her heart was heavy as she felt exposed to the world, unable to hide behind the plush cat.

Kanato glanced at his partner, instantly noticing the solemn look on her face, his brows furrowed in confusion, wondering if she was still upset about him biting her again, not that he was sorry, after finding that she was an empath he disliked the idea of all his emotions being open to her prying mind. It took him only a few seconds before he realized Lila did not carry the stuffed kitten he always say her with and her constant glances at Teddy.

"Ne, Teddy that's what regret looks like, take a good look, okay? Next time don't be stupid and take Koko with you, baka"

His words were demeaning, but with purpose, if Lila wasn't an empath she probably would have teared up, but instead the pink haired girl found herself smiling softly at his words before she whispered a hushed agreement in response. She could feel he wasn't trying to simply hurt her yet he had no intention of comforting her, he was informing her, in his own way.

Noticing Lila's unharmed reaction, the girls said nothing regarding Kanato's harsh words, although the boys, including Kanato, were expecting her to cry in response, not smile. But for once, the lavender haired boy felt understood, if only a little bit.

When the school came into view, Anastasia placed her book in her bag before sighing. The limo came to a soft halt and one by one everyone piled out of the vehicle, the girls were the last to exit, from youngest to oldest they jumped out.

"Anais and Anastasia, you will be in the same class as Shu and I, Lisa and Lila, you are in the same class as Ayato, Kanato, and Yui, Layla you will be in the same class as Laito, and Raven you and Subaru" He informed bluntly, not bothering to go into detail.

"Ne, Reiji-san, do we share every class or just one class? We've only ever been homeschooled" Raven questioned, staring up at the older male who saved the new information in the back of his head, this could explain why he wasn't able to find any specific information on the girls.

"You will share every class" He answered sternly but the Raven haired girl only nodded in understanding with a small appreciative smile that he didn't insult her for asking.

The girls followed their respective peers to the classrooms, Anais and Shu entered the room but before Anastasia could followed she was tugged back roughly and pulled aside as students entered the classroom.

"You are to follow the directions and act accordingly, you not only represent the Haven family but you represent me, as your fiancé, which you will make known when you introduce yourself, if you choose to ignore these simple directions their will be a whipping waiting for you when we return, am I understood?" His tone was sharp and left no room for debate, Anastasia stared up at him through narrowed eyes, feeling as though she was more so his servant rather than a bride, she turned her head defiantly without uttering a word. Reiji instantly gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to face him before repeating himself.

"Am I understood?"

"Hai, Reiji-san" she replied firmly, refusing to show him she was upset, her face void of emotion.

Reiji stared at her sternly before pulling her to his chest and cupping her face. His actions sent her into an internal state of danger, her guard was high as she stared into his eyes as he leaned down until his lips skimmed over hers gently.

"I will break you and when I do, you will be nothing more than a hallow shell of the girl that stands before me, you will be dead inside and when that finally happens, then I will accept you as mine" he hummed darkly, his fingers digging into her hips before he stood straight and stared down at her menacingly.

"Then you will have to try much hard, my love" She taunted before pulling herself from his embrace and walking into the classroom. His eyes trained on her figure with a snarl, how he despised the strong ones.  



	11. DL11

Despite never having attended school, the girls adjusted flawlessly, better than they themselves had expected.

Anastasia was placed in the seat closest to the board while Anais was seated beside Shu; both girls, unknowingly, receiving the attention of the entire male populous of their class except for two: Shu and Reiji. The class marveled at the two girls "foreign physique", some dumbfound by how beautiful the two girls were, others focusing solely on their bodies, while some were simply envious upon the first few seconds of the girls introductions. Reiji glanced toward Anastasia from time to time in order to make sure she made herself presentable and represented the Sakamaki Household well. Shu sent a glare toward Anais, who had forced him to actually go to class, not that he was actually listening to her, however she managed to stall him long enough for the teacher to come and see the young vampire before he could leave, which forced the eldest Sakamaki to attend.

Lisa, Lila, and Layla, however, had a harder time ignoring the males in their class. They were practically surrounded by all boys, only five girls being in their class, which included them and Yui. Lisa was constantly receiving taps on her desk or whispers to gain her attention while Lila had a pile of notes stacked neatly on the corner of her desk. Ayato growled under his nose as he noticed the constant attempts of the magenta haired female's newly formed fan-boys, to get her attention. His possessive nature forced him to grow aggravated, although he personally disliked the girl, only choosing her as his bride to make her life miserable while he got a front row seat of her demise. It wasn't the fact that she was his wife that upset him, it was the fat that Lisa was his possession- and Ayato was not one for sharing.

Kanato reacted similarly, however he didn't necessarily try to hide it, he whined and complained. Insulting not only the males who hounded after the pink haired girl, but Lila as well for "condoning" such behavior from other males. The possessive trait was something almost all of the boys contained, the only one being disclosed from this being Laito, and that was simply due to his untamable sexual misconduct. However, for Layla, that was even worse than the possessive trait the others carried. Laito was very open about his promiscuous activities, he didn't bother to hide it, so when he noticed all the attention his fiancé was receiving, he simply joined in, feeling flattered by the other males dirty stares. Laito even went as far as to make offers of threesomes, humiliating the poor girl significantly, but that did get some of the guys to back off...only leaving the really dirty ones left.

Sabura and Raven, however, were another story entirely. Raven sat directly beside the albino male and ignored all the other students attempt to get her attention. Her sarcastic attitude brought entertainment to the youngest male's usually boring day, yet she didn't talk to the point where he got annoyed by her. Sabura, like most of his older brothers, didn't like when his classmates tried to gain the young girl's attention, but he didn't burst into a rage a fury due to Raven's constant rejections.

The day went by seemingly slow for the six girls, Anais and Anastasia didn't appreciate all the looks they were receiving, Lisa, Lila, and Layla officially hated every male at their school, and Raven was constantly worried when she had to calm Sabura done, he never exploded, but he was close to at times.

By the time lunch rolled around, the six girls wanted to go home, and they didn't mean the manor.

"This is so boring! All we do is sit in uncomfortable chairs, while the teacher explains stuff we already have learned!" Lila complained as she received her paid lunch: a salad, slice of cheesecake, and herbal tea, a combination that made her sisters cringe.

"Lili's right, Ana, everything the teacher went over, we learned years ago- at one point he began to only call on us when nobody else knew the answer- and the work was so easy!" Layla sounded from beside the pinkette, walking in step with Lila, Anastasia, and Lisa.

"Ugh, and we have to do this everyday?" The oldest triplet groaned.

"yes, now, not everyday is going to be a good day, and the environment provides us with a different aspect of life- we simply have to adjust" Anastasia dismissed, although she secretly agreed with her younger sisters complaining.

The four girls sat at a random table outside of the building, it rested under a beautiful cherry blossom tree, the moon's rays ran through the various branches and petals, giving the tree a radiating appearance.

"I'm sick of adjusting, we've been adjusting since we were born! When will we be able to just...fit in" Lisa complained, slamming her tray on the table's surface with an annoyed sigh.

It fell silent at the magenta haired girl's words, Anastasia finding it best that Lisa just vent to herself while Lila and Layla felt uncomfortable due to the unexpected silence. It was only a few moments later when Raven and Ana arrived at the table, carrying various napkins and utensils.

"Next time, get the utensils, then leave!" Raven sassed, thrusting the stack of napkins uncaringly on the table. Instantly, Lisa stood up from her seat and stomped away, lost in her own thoughts.

"Nice going, Ray" Anais scolded, glaring at the youngest, who stared back in bewilderment.

"What did I say?!"

Lisa walked through the halls aimlessly, she didn't care where she was going, as long as she was gone, only for a few minutes. During this time, the half neko allowed her mind to roam endlessly, ranging from various topics and only progressing until she couldn't no more. She thought of her mother, upset that she couldn't even come up with a single mental image of the woman, before thinking of her father, disgust instantly boiled within her stomach. She thought of her sisters and then the contract- something that she would have taken on her own if eligible.

Her mind was so blocked that she hadn't even noticed the on coming figure until she turned a random corner and slammed straight into him. Lisa was a strong girl, so she didn't fall or whine, she simply stared up at the figure with curious eyes, before assessing that it was her fault for not paying attention and sighed.

"I apologize, it is my fault, this will not happen again"

"I would hope not" The male responded, analyzing the female in front of him. He took in her golden eyes, oddly colored hair, foreign features, her canines as she spoke, and her scent- it was something he had never smelt before, and he liked it.

"I am Haven Lisa, my family and I just moved here, I'm still trying to find my way through this school"

"Then, maybe, Haven, you should pay attention while you're walking" the boy snapped, his eyes narrowing as he took in Lisa's form.

"Photographic memory- just have to see it and it's stored" she countered, narrowing her eyes as she responded.

Lisa took note of the male's appearance, dark blue hair that gradually became lighter toward the tips, he was tall, and extremely pale, with lighter blue eyes. Overall, he was weird- but hot. Lisa was usually into the tan guys, with the noticeable muscles, but these pale vampires have been "slaying the game" as she would put it, not that she'd ever admit it.

"I see"

"Well, I should get going, don't want to hold you up or anything you undead son of a- just, bye" Lisa bided turning around. The young boy's eyes widened a fraction, he raised a hand to grasp the back of her shirt, but she was gone before he could, disappearing around the corner.

"Haven Lisa, what is it that makes your blood smell so...delicious?"

He took in a deep breath of air, his smirk fell instantly as he recognized another scent mingled in with hers, he couldn't pinpoint in exactly, but it was a scent that they all carried, them being...

"Sakamki" he spat in a hushed tone before continuing his path. Lisa's scent lingering in his mind.

The drive back to the manor was...tense. The feeling of discomfort hummed loudly within the girls, even Anastasia, who found herself unable to finish her book due to the uncomfortable feeling which coursed through her being prominently.

Anastasia's eyes landed on Lisa, who looked annoyed more so than anything, Lisa has this tick that she does when she has something on her mind, she constantly drums her foot against the floor, but she was visibly restraining herself from doing so.

'Lisa, what is it?' Anastasia's voice ran through the younger female's conscious, and as if her words were the key to liberation, Lisa opened her mouth furiously.

"Why weren't we told that there are other vampires at the school?" Lisa's words broke through the silence of the car, her words were firm, cold, and it was almost tangible the restraint she applied to shouting. Her golden eyes glared at the second Sakamaki, whose eyes didn't look up from the book he had in his grasp.

"N-Nani?" Yui practically cried at the revelation, her pink eyes wide as she registered Lisa's words.

"Because, it is none of your concern, and I would suggest that you carry a lighter tone when addressing me or you will be punished"

"There is nothing you can do that will break us, we've been through it all" Layla snapped toward Reiji, her voice hoarse as she forced the words past her lips, not wanting to remember such memories. Such horrible memories...

"Enough, you two, this is not the place nor is it the time for such a topic, I expected better from you, Lisa" Anastasia's voice silenced Layla, but Lisa was immune to the older girl's authority, its a trait that almost all Nekos carried, while it was less prominent in Layla, and almost nonexistent in Lila, the animal within her practically expelled defiantly.

"Then why did you ask?" Lisa spat, her glare now directed toward her sister, who noticed Lisa's restraints weakening as she tried to fight back her animalistic side, a side that Lisa had no control of when released.

Her voice was hoarse, her canines more prominent, and nails slowly growing from their natural almond shape.

These characteristics set all her sisters on edge, even Anais, who was half awake, now sat up promptly, both hands resting on the seat to prepare herself to lunge at Lisa if necessary. The five sisters were more aware as they all slowly moved away from Lisa, Lila pulling Yui away from Lisa, who sat right beside the oldest triplet, and pushed Yui behind her small body.

The boys noticed this instantly, but what they truly noticed was her scent.

It was changing.

"Lisa, listen to me, we'll talk about this later, but right now, you need to gain control" Anastasia warned, her blue eyes flashing dangerously at her younger sibling. Although Ana would never purposefully harm any of her sisters, she knows the only way to stop Lisa when she's hit the "point-of-no-return" is through sheer physical force.

It was quiet as everyone studied Lisa's next move. By this time her breathing was deep, but rugged; she was forcing the beast away. It took a few minutes before she seemed to be normal once more, her heart rate was regular, pupils rounder, nails medium length, and her canines looked like small baby triangles rather than fangs.

Her scent no longer changed, it was as if it never had changed in the first place.

"I...I'm sorry, I haven't really...been relaxed in the past few days, Ana, I just need to..." Lisa trailed off, she was ashamed, having noticed the state she placed her sisters in, poor Yui looked terrified of the unknowing.

"Oi, Chichi! What the hell was that?" Ayato shouted, his eyes shining with a mix of annoyance, confusion, and shock, however mainly the first.

"tch! Like I'm going to respond to such an absurd name, buta" Lisa spat, turning her body slightly so that she faced Yui and Lila, with her back to her fiancé.

"Oi! Don't turn your back on Ore-sama!"

"Stop calling yourself that! You sound so conceited! Ore-sama, Ore-sama! Tch! As if!" Lisa growled, mocking the vampire without a care. Although Ayato has proven that he is more than capable of applying force and being difficult to defend against, Lisa isn't weak, lately she's been on edge, unable to think clearly, which has effected her performance. However, she knows once she collects herself completely, Ayato won't be nothing but a daily annoyance...for the rest of her life, that is.

But now wasn't that time, so of course she didn't react fast enough when she was pulled to him roughly and forcefully placed on his lap, one arm encircled around her waist while the other wrapped around her thighs, binding them together.

"Aye! Let me go! BAKA!"

"Chichi, you're getting warm, is it possible that you like being on top?" Ayato teased, brushing his lips against her collarbone shamelessly in front of the others.

"Ayato, leave such activities behind closed doors" Reiji scolded, but his words fell on deaf ears as said male inhaled the scent of his meal, secretly enjoying the natural aroma Lisa seemed to carry; his mouth opened to bite down but before he could bask in the taste of her blood, he stopped abruptly, coincidentally just as Lisa's enclosed fist was descending toward him, which stopped once he ceased his actions.

Once again, Ayato inhaled her scent, pushing his head against her chest, which received a pissed shriek from Lisa and a harsh shove.

Lila had to hold down Layla from attacking Ayato the instant he pulled Lisa harshly, Anastasia and Anais both observed Ayato feverishly, waiting for him to openly disrespect their sister so they could deliver quick but lethal blows, Raven glared furiously, Subaru noticed the way her eyes began to illuminate slightly as a black substance began to ooze from her hands dangerously.

The boys, on the other hands, had different response, Reiji seemed thoroughly annoyed by Ayato's antics by this point, especially since they were disturbing the usual silence of the ride, Shu was pissed that the two bickering triplets woke up Anais, who in turn woke up Shu since he used her chest as a headrest. Laito, Kanato, and Subaru stared at Ayato with interest, having instantly taken note of his confused yet angered face.

"Mukami"

The name was practically mangled by the way the redhead growled it out, his grip suddenly tightening with his inhuman strength, and had it not been for Lisa's hybrid bone structure, the magenta haired female would have definitely would have snapped from the amount of pressure. However, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Lisa gasped at the feeling of being constricted, it was like a boa constrictor had managed to encircle itself around her and was currently trying to squeeze the air out of her being. But, like previously stated, Lisa isn't weak, so rather than submitting to the pain, Lisa simply gritted her teeth with force ate his actions, knowing it would at most bruise her skin, but not break a bone.

The other five brothers went stiff at the name, choosing to either turn their noses up or turn their heads away at the name. It was clear whoever these "Mukami" were, they obviously left a permanent impression on the Sakamaki's.

"Why do you smell like one of them?" he spat, glaring at his possession. He absolutely loathed the idea of a Mukami being around what was his, Lisa was his toy, he chose her, he would be the one to drink from her, touch her, abuse her- only him!

"Who? What the hell are you talking about?" She growled, shifting uncomfortably as his grip tightened.

"One of the Mukami's! Have you let them touch you?" He shouted, his nails digging into her skin, but her mutated genes made it harder to penetrate.

Ayato's words seemed to strike a cord within each male, the possessive trait that they all carried, some openly, some secretly, and some unknowingly; it was the very though of not just any male, but a Mukami, touching what's theirs that forced each boy to grip some part of their fiancé tightly, whether it be the girls arms, thighs, or waists.

"Tch! I don't even let you touch me, baka! Why the hell would I let a stranger do it?" She shouted back even more fiercely than him.

At that moment the limo stopped in front of the large manor and before the driver could open the door, Ayato might as well have thrown the door off its hinges as he pulled Lisa with him forcefully.

Lila shrieked as she was pulled by her hand, out of the limo, and elsewhere by the lavender haired triplet. His grip was deathly tight, and although Lila wasn't the youngest triplet, she was the most susceptible to pain, which left her whimpering as she stumbled in pursuit of her "husband", who looked angrier than she had ever see him, the hand that he used to hold his precious "Teddy" was shaking with restraint in order to leave the bear unharmed.

Laito wasn't as rough, but his expression did intimidate Layla, who was staring up at him big golden eyes, analyzing him as he stood up normally, but his movements weren't as...flamboyant as usual, it was like he was forcing himself to remain calm as he sent the girl a tantalizing smirk.

"Come, Bitch-chan~! Let's have a talk!" Although his voice was cherry, it held a sadistic tone, and Layla bit back a growl at the reoccurring nickname, something she realized he called every female he knew.

Layla was pulled up by her arm when she refused to move before being dragged out of the limo, Subaru zooming past them wit Raven stumbling behind, similar to Lila and Kanato, except Subaru was gentler, yet still rough nonetheless.

Shu got up lazily, his demeanor hadn't changed and had it not been for the hand that clasped firmly around her wrist, Anais wouldn't have suspected that the revelation of a simple name had an effect on him as well.

Reiji, unsurprisingly, had collected himself, letting go of Ana's thigh as he exited the limo, but his words rang clear and with edge as the two exited.

"Anastasia, it seems we have something to discuss, I want you in my study before I get there, and be prepared for punishment, I have not forgotten your disobedience from earlier"

"I said one thing-"

"One could lead to many, I will not allow for that kind of behavior-"

"That is a fallacy!"

"My Study, now" His voice rose slightly, Anastasia bit her tongue as she delivered a sharp glare to him before rushing forward to get away.

Reiji noticed how short the uniform appeared on her body, his eyes scanning her attire that seemed to fit almost too perfectly on her physic. With each motivated step she took, the back of the short skirt kicked up, almost revealing herself. Reiji clenched his jaw, finding the clothing inappropriate, yet he couldn't deny the excitement the racked through his body as he pictured the jet black haired female beneath him, quivering in a mix of pain and pleasure, her back having prominent whip markings, a blind fold wrapped around her eyes and arms bound behind her as he-

He caught his train of thought before it could escalate any further and with a cold tone he projected.

"I said Now"

Almost instantly, Anastasia was enveloped in a white illuminating light, until she was nothing more than white specks which evaporated into thin air.

Their very first day of school led to them dreading all the next.  



	12. DL12

**Warning: Sexual Content Ahead (ShuuxAnais) (AyatoxLisa) (KanatoxLila) (LaitoxLayla)**

* * *

A week had flown by painstakingly slow. Each girl, besides Yui, who had been finally able to recuperate from her time spent alone with the boys, was sore, exhausted, and fed up since that night Lisa ran into Ruki Mukami.

Anastasia was in the worse condition since she had actually fought against her fiancé the best she could, but it was all in vain as said male had managed to bind her hands together, bend her over his knee, and deliver powerful spanks to Ana's bare ass.

Bare.

Anastasia had managed at some point to slap off the older male's glasses, and in a flash she was over his knee, he used his school tie to clasp her wrists together and hiked up her skirt to reveal black laced panties that hugged her curves perfectly. But, it didn't steer Reiji of his objective as he pulled it down to her knees angrily and delivered his first spank. Her sensitive skin had reddened almost instantly, followed by a muffled cry as Ana choked down a scream. Reiji smirked as his hand once again came into contact with the soft piece of flesh harder than the last time. Each hit was harder than the last, her cries filled the room soon enough and when it was all over, Anastasia was left a crying mess on the floor, while Reiji felt her now bright crimson red flesh, rubbing it to his own content like the sadist he is.

Lisa was the second runner up for "The most Done with the Sakamaki bullshit", as she put it. Ayato had forcefully taken the magenta haired girl a shower; by throwing her in his large bathtub and soaking her, while she was in her uniform. He nearly drowned her a few times, and throughout the whole ordeal, Lisa struggled to cover her chest, since she didn't wear the black jacket, meaning the white undershirt was incredibly revealing. But it seemed pointless as he began to strip her until she was in nothing more than a bra, just a bra. Lisa was thankful that he had poured unnecessary amounts of soap in the tub or else he would have had no problem taking a peak...not that it had stopped him from touching.

Lisa shivered as she remembered the encounter, and the worst part was...she wasn't sure whether it was from disgust...or something else.

"Stop moving and let Ore-sama finish taking off the stink of Mukami!"

"Ayato-BAKA! Get your fucking hand away from me!" Lisa shouted, sending a wave of water his way followed by a slash to the face, which he narrowly avoided.

"Oi! I'll show you a _fucking_ hand!" Lisa was taken by surprise as he suddenly dunked a hand under the water, causing her to forcefully push herself away to the other side of the tub. She kicked large amounts of soapy water at him before her ankle was caught in his clutch and she was pulled toward him, submerging her beneath the water once more. When she sprung up, her back was faced towards the redhead, who took the opportunity to once again stick his hand under the water and around her waist.

"Oi! Chichi! Stay still!" Ayato shouted before his other hand hooked beneath her knee and lifted it back. The bubbles long gone from all the movement and he was quick, the hand on her hip zipped down, she grabbed at his wrist but Ayato had already began rubbing between her womanhood. Lisa let out a shriek of disbelief, jumping slightly, and constricting her hands around his wrist in an attempt to stop him, which didn't help her in the least.

"N-Nani?! W-What're you- _ngh_! St-Stop it! D-Don't t-t-touch me th- _ah_! _Nya_!"

...he showed her alright. **Score: 1 Ayato, 0 Lisa**.

Lila the misfortune of being introduced to Kanato's...collection, and after firmly denying his request to join it, she was savagely attacked. The pink haired triplet defended herself the best that she could, but it ultimately ended with Kanato biting her beastly and causing permanent emotional scars to the young girl's life. Kanato was friskier than he usually was when biting her, he said something of a full moon approaching soon. Not that Lila could actually pay attention as she came in and out of focus with reality every so often. She didn't even have the strength to force strong emotions on the boy as he unbuttoned the white undershirt she had and bit in between her the valley of her breasts, leaving prominent marks on the girl's chest, even going as far as to unhook her bra from the front, and pushing it off her chest to suck on the soft mounds of flesh. Shamelessly showing his content with the small girl's large chest.

Lila, unlike Lisa, was traumatized by the experience, mainly because she couldn't remember it. A trait that would surprise many about the innocent girl is that she is not shy about her body, Lila is actually incredibly proud of her features, and didn't truly care what her fiancé did to her due to it going to happen eventually. What truly traumatized Lila was the collection, it wasn't Kanato's actions that got to her, if anything they were the least of her worries- to her, it was Kanato in general, his unstable emotions always had her crashing down, his behavior was untamable, wild; like a snake- he'd strike when you'd least expect it and his bite was deadly...

Laito's actions were the worst sexually, yet Layla didn't feel as strongly as her sisters. When he pulled her out the limo, he meant to bring her to his room, but Layla managed to nip at his hand and draw blood, forcing him to let go. The youngest triplet took the opportunity to run to a separate wing of the manor, in the opposite direction of all the main rooms. Of course, Layla gave him quite the chase. Unlike Yui, who is human: loud and weak, Layla was quick, quiet, and coordinated. She planned out her moves, and was even able to escape Laito's grasps a few times before eventually Laito had enough and literally pounced on the hybrid as she rounded a corner.

Layla kicked and scratched, but Laito was stronger than he appeared. Out of the triplet sisters, Layla was the weakest in strength, believe it or not, but her tolerance to pain was the highest. Laito easily overpowered her as he pinned her down with his body. Something Laito would never admit aloud was that he was almost painfully attracted to the magenta haired female beneath him, something he's never truly been since... _ **her**_. Laito couldn't wait until he could have his way with Layla, _all_ of his ways with her. And with the full moon that was coming around the corner, Laito doubted he'd be able to wait until they were "married". Even now, seeing the skirt hike up and the outline of her female physic, Laito let out a shameless moan.

" _Ngh_ , Bitch-chan~ let's have some fun~ ne?"

Laito stuck true to his words, he knew how the female body worked better than any sibling, he basked in forcing Layla's body to turn against her mind until it was too much for her.

Laito smirked sadistically as he took joy in watching her struggle against her own body. He pressed himself against her, feeling the scorching heat that radiated off of her body, but Layla remained strong, her bounded hands clenching painfully tight from above her head, and although her legs were over his shoulders while he continuously pounded his clothed bulge into her undeniably ready womanhood, Layla bit her tongue, refusing to give in- but she didn't necessarily stop him either...

She didn't hate the experience, however it left her feeling humiliated and...unsatisfied, something she refused to admit as Laito would happily jump at the opportunity to advance.

Anais and Raven, had unsurprisingly got off the easiest.

Shu was a generally laid back person, he knew that the chance of a Mukami touching Anais were slim, so unlike his brothers, Shu simply took his fill of blood and forced the blonde haired female to lay with him. Now, it was no secret within the Sakamaki household the type of " _music_ " Shu enjoyed, and he never thought it as a problem that he'd be sleeping with his soon to be fiancé while listening to his " _music_ ". But when you have somebody as beautiful as Anais pressed up against you, so close that you can feel every inch of her body molding against yours while you're listening to his kind of " _music_ ", and the effect of an up and coming full moon is starting, then your mind begins to force thoughts into your head.

So, it wasn't a surprise when Shu began to, uncaringly as usual, unbutton the black jacket and white undershirt of the blonde before he bent down to Anais's neck and began to suck on it, without breaking skin. His hand made its way down the natural arch of her back, where it soon found what it was looking for before grasping the lump of fat firmly, pushing the skirt out of the way and going beneath the lace of her undergarment. His other hand doing the same while he settled into a preferred position. Between her now open legs, massaging her body greedily as he worked wet kisses down to her neck to the center of her chest. By this time, Anais was wide awake but already too far gone as she gripped the boy's hair tightly, gasping as she was suddenly pulled towards him impatiently, her hiked up skirt leaving her crotch exposed and now pressed up against his own, her back no longer touching the bed but lifted up at an angle.

She tried to form protest, she tried to pull herself away, she tried to gain control. But the girls were never exposed to this kind of attention, she didn't know what to do but to hold on and hope that he'd realize what they were doing was wrong, sinful. Then it occurred to her, Shu _is_ a vampire, he lives in sin, his birth was a sin, he is a sin. Anais gasped feeling a sudden breeze a cold air from below, her back slammed against the bed, as a flash of lace was tossed over the bed uncaringly. Shu stared down at her with a lazy smirk, his breaths deep as he rested his hands on her knees. It was clear he loved what he was doing to her, tainting her, watching her try to fight but not knowing how to.

Anais's eyes widened seeing the sadistic trait that each brother held within them, almost as if it was genetic. The dimly lit room allowed for his darkened blue eyes to illuminate slightly.

"I wonder...what innocence tastes like" He taunted while sliding his hands down to grasp Anais's thighs, causing her body to freeze as she caught his implication, but she spoke with a steady voice.

"Shu, this is wrong, we will be married soon, this is a-"

"Sin? Anais, don't forget that I am a vampire, I take what I want, when I want, and right now, I want to hear music"

And with that said, Shu bent down, his tongue stretched out hungrily- and he heard his music.

Raven and Subaru were on a completely different page. Subaru is what some would refer to as Tsundere, acts cold, angry, annoyed, but isn't really a bad guy.

Neither is he a pervert, like his dear older brothers. His attitude may be the worst, and he can be equally as sadistic and uncaring, but being a sexual monster like most of his brothers isn't a trait that was passed down to him. Raven was bitten in the shoulder, plain and simple...sort of. Raven did put up a big struggle, she even tried to hex him, but unlike her sisters, she and her fiancé usually got along so she only shoved him back a few feet before pouncing on him and covering his mouth with her hands. Subaru gripped her thighs before flipping them over, one hand moved to encase her wrists while another angrily unbutton her jacket and undershirt simply to tug it off her shoulder and bite down, However, while he was drinking, Raven continued to struggled in his grasp, pressing up and moving around in an unknowingly provocative, it didn't take long before the thoughts began to poison the more innocent Sakamaki's mind, but rather than acting on them, he bit down harder, forcing her to stop as she clenched her hands tightly and let out a painful shriek.

However, it lasted shortly, and he even carried her to their shared room, where he rested with her, rubbing her hips soothingly.


	13. DL13

**Warning: This chapter contains Sexual Content (KanatoxLila)**

* * *

The entire week from that point on was tense, Anais, Lisa, and Layla were all confused, they hadn't fought against the Sakamaki brothers, if anything it was like they submitted...The thought was enough for Lisa to furiously throw a brush across the room, the second it hit the wall the plastic cracked, almost as though it was a fragile piece of glass, and the wall crumbed beneath the brush's force, leaving a small hole. Lisa was seething, her heart beating at an erratic pace, and her form shaking uncontrollably. She'd usually take a cold shower by now, but it would lead to a memory that she'd like to forget. Layla, being in the next room, jumped hearing the thud, she turned to the wall that shook with such that it knocked down a bottled from her dresser, instantly she rushed to her sister's room. Layla saw Lisa on the ground, having collapsed in an attempt to stop herself from hunting down the Sakamaki. Layla was hesitant, having been a victim of her sister's blackout before, but when Lisa looked up, her face red, tears blurring her golden eyes that shifted between bestiality and normality, Layla instantly ran to her sister, dropping in front her.

"Lisa, Lisa, what is it? Sis? Please, calm down! Please, talk to me!" Layla begged frantically, watching her sister struggle for the control of her sanity. Lila and Layla would joke saying the Lisa had taken their beasts away to protect them while in the womb, Lisa would laugh and say it was because they couldn't handle it, but she would never admit that she had as much control over it as a mouse had over a lion.

"I-I'll get Ana, she'll be able to help clear your mind! Stay here!"

"L-L-Lock the door!"

Doing as told, Layla ran out of the room, to Anastasia's room frantically. Worried tears sprouted in the corners of her eyes.

Blind to where she was running, Layla shrieked feeling a pair of familiar hands encase her being.

"Fu~ Tora-chan, you've been avoiding me lately, and Little Bitch-chan is recuperating from yesterday~ I'm hungry~"

Layla's heart pounded in her ribcage, she was fed up, she was exhausted, and she was conflicted, no longer choosing to play the nice victim, Layla pressed her hands in the center of his chest before forcing him against a wall, her golden eyes going feral before she let out a furious growl.

"I am not in the mood for your antics, Laito! You will feed when I am ready NOT when you want to! Do not speak to me or touch me for the rest of the day or I will lose what little self restraint I have left!" She shouted, her nails digging into her chest as her canines peaked out, and unlike Vampires, Nekos carried more than two pointed teeth, they had canines for molars and four in the front, two on top and two on the bottom. The triplets, however, only had the four in their smile zone, which elongated whenever they were to fight.

"Fu~ Tora-chan, I thought you'd understood your place after last week" Laito hummed, giggling light a drunk man before his hands shot out to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been generous enough to stop" He hissed in her ear, before his lips trailed downed the nape of her neck teasingly, his tongue flicking out and taking a slow sensual lick.

Layla froze for a split second, but when she felt his wet appendage over her jugular, she lost it. She pounced on him, her legs hooking around his waist, her hands digging into his hair. Laito smirked, grasping her thighs as he felt his juices begin to flow, but he let out a shocked cry as Layla used their combined body weight as an anchor and knocked him down to his back.

"You bite me" Layla bent down to his neck, her mouth set in the kill zone as her canines scraped against his neck.

"And I bite back"

She felt the male shiver beneath her, and instantly, guilt swarmed within her. Layla is half angel, however she could just barely feel others emotions, while her sisters could do so perfectly, and Lila was even able to manipulate them, but Layla just couldn't feel them strongly. There were faint traces if the emotion was strong enough, but Layla would be confused by them because it was rare when she felt them, she couldn't really identify them. She could feel something stir in Laito, but she confused it with fear, so when she pushed herself up to assure him, her eyes widened upon meeting his half lidded ones.

"Ne, Tora-chan~ Why'd you stop?" He teased, a smirk crawling upon his features, as his hands crawled down the arch of her back, gripping her butt eagerly, feeding off of the shriek that she emitted, as she jumped slightly at the feeling, followed by a light dust a pink spreading across her features.

"Y-You're insane" Layla stated, her eyes wide as the older male bit his lip at the feeling of her on top of him, one hand gripping her thick back, the other rubbing one of her thighs suggestively.

"ne, Bitch-chan~ Let's fuck~"

Layla gasped, hearing the vulgarity of his words. Something she also noticed was, in situations such as this, Laito would revert back to calling her his favorite little name. It pissed her off...but also did more.

"You're unbelievable! I-I don't have time for this!" She scoffed before orbing away to Anastasia's room. Her attempt to intimidate the overly sexual male having obviously failed.

Laito pouted, his eyes narrowing dangerously as his fiancé left him alone to deal with himself. With an annoyed sigh Laito gathered himself before exiting the manor and going to find some poor soul to use and throw away. But keeping in mind how Layla gets weak when someone rubs her thighs.

Layla didn't bother to knock as she appeared in Ana's room.

"Ana! Lisa needs your help! She's beasting out and I got sidetracked by Laito! I-I don't know if she gained control or not, but i-it was really bad this time, Ana!" Layla explained in a rushed manner.

Anastasia heard her sister's cy from the bathroom, where she was currently residing. Compared to their sisters, Anais and Anastasia bruised easily, although by the third day the bruising was almost gone, Ana could still feel a slight soreness and violation each time she passed by the older Sakamaki. Her sisters noticed her reserved behavior. She was the head of the Household, how could she allow herself to be violated by a vampire? Ana was stronger than that, she's been through worse, but never had she been so humiliated. Of course, she didn't let the older male know that. If anything, she was hostile towards him, even more disobedient than before. Ana was planning their escape.

But right now, her sister needed her.

She wrapped a towel around her body before rushing out of the bathroom. One hand holding the towel, the other grabbed onto Layla's hand before she orbed them out of the room and into the Lisa's.

However, it seemed they were too late.

"Lisa! Don't make me hurt you!" Lila's voice resonated throughout the room as she crouched over Raven protectively, who was clutching her hand that sported four puncture marks and dull teeth indents. A neko's bite is more painful than it appears, Nekos carry a venom that targets the nerves, although the venom remains in one spot rather than spreading, it felt like hot iron was pressed against the nerves.

Lisa was the only triplet to carry this venom, which only worked when in a fight.

Lisa's mouth was gagged by a ripped piece of clothe, her hands gripping the bed sheet for dear life as Lila forced another wave of fatigue upon her sister, but it wouldn't last for long, eventually Lisa would adapt to the feeling and be able to go on offense.

"Layla, go get Anais, I can't do this alone" Ana ordered, an arm outstretched toward her younger sister. Black marking crawled down her arm to her hand, littering her skin before shining a bright white.

'Lisa, can you hear me? Follow the sound of my voice bebe' Lisa reacted to Ana's voice, showing she could hear her, but spoke no words as she felt sick due to Lila. Her head perked up, but Ana knew Lisa as still too far gone.

With a mournful expression, Ana closed her outstretched hand into a fist. Instantly, Lisa let out a pained cry, her body going into fetal position as Ana searched through her mind.

At that same moment, the door was kicked, but remained closed.

"Oi! Chichi! What the hell is going on in there?!" Lisa reacted immediately, jerking forward, tearing the bed sheets that she gripped, but was restrained.

"Stay down, bebe, we need you back first" Anais's voice rang through the air, like Ana, her arm was outstretched, various marks glowing white, but rather than restraining Lisa mentally, white threads appeared around her body, restricting any form of movement.

'Lisa, listen to my voice, I know you are in their, come back bebe, we miss you'

Ana's voice was like a siren to a male, it cooed the younger sibling out of hiding. In a few painstakingly long minutes, Lisa was back, her hand weakly reached up to pull off the clothe from around her mouth.

"Raven...I'm sorry" Lisa muttered, her head resting on the bed exhaustedly as her eyes closed, but her sense were still aware.

"It's okay, Lisa, I...should have known better" Raven responded as Anais tended to her wound.

Anastasia sat beside Lisa, patting down her sister's wild hair.

Suddenly, the door flew open, smacking against the wall.

Ayato ran in the room, only to see Lisa barely conscious, her clothes shredded in various places, Raven being tended to by Anais, while Lila hugged the younger girl who had silent tears streaming down her face. Layla rested her head on Lisa's shoulder, her arms encircling her sister's waist protectively. It looked chaotic within the large room.

"What happened to her?" Ayato questioned, but his voice didn't hold concern more like interest and slight anger due to seeing his possession harmed. Sisters or not, Lisa was his, and he'd have no problem asserting that dominance over any of them.

"It's none of your concern"

"It is, this type of behavior is unacceptable of a Sakamaki bride, she has damaged the room and has caused a disturbance within the household, Lisa will receive punishment accordingly" Reiji's voice resonated throughout the room as he entered through the door coolly, yet his tone held irritation. He was followed by Shu, who walked in uncaringly to simply pull Anais to her feet and against him. Shu was open of his content with her figure, and preferred to have her against him as much as he could, her warmth was something he found pleasant when sleeping, and when awake the girl's presence seemed to calm him. In all honesty, Shu found the arranged marriage completely beneficial to himself, Anais had a calm demeanor, her innocence was hard to taint which entertained him; even when he brought her to points of no return, she managed to cling onto her innocence, her body may have physically been tainted, but her spirit was as innocent as when they had first met

At Reiji's words, Lisa's five siblings stiffened, Anastasia glared at her fiancé fiercely, daring him to try and touch her little sister.

"I will personally tear you limb from limb, if you touch my sister, I shall take responsibility for her actions-" Anastasia spoke but was interrupted instantly.

"Ana, n-no, I-I shouldn't h-have-"

"You struggle controlling that side of you, Lisa, you will not be reprimanded for something you can't control"

"No one should be receiving any form of punishment, it was a misunderstanding, and inevitable, Reiji-san, Lisa has been trapped in this manor without any form of release, this falls onto your unreasonable rules that keep us captive in this dull manor" Anais's voice was sharp, and although she was currently being used as a head rest for the eldest Sakamaki, her words still held authority.

But Reiji had more, it was his home, his rules were to be followed.

"I will not be held responsible for you sisters actions-"

"Soon enough she will no longer be just our sister, put that into perspective" Anastasia snapped.

"Oi! Reiji! I'm not going to let you touch what belongs to Ore-sama, I'll deal with what's mine!" Ayato's narcissistic voice shouted, in a flash he was in front of the three sisters and lifted Lisa's limp body from the ground. His touch was enough to send Lisa into a panic, she growled lowly in his arms, but the effects of fatigue were still taking its toll, it would take a while until it wore off. Ayato had disappeared with Lisa in his arms, the sight caused the sisters stomachs to drop.

"She has yet to adopt the Sakamaki name, meaning you will be held responsible, Anastasia, due to you being the Head of the Haven Household, report to my Study" His voice was like venom, his tongue sharp like a dagger, his words pierced her deeply. She knew in the political perspective, he was right Refusing to submit, however, Anastasia stood up with her head high, she passed her twin with a reassuring smile, while Lila, Layla, and Raven stared up at her worriedly. Anais felt hopeless seeing her sister put on a brave façade for their younger siblings. Shu pulled Anais out of the room, and as she walked down the halls with her head low, it was the first time she regretted resigning her position as Head of the house to Anastasia.

As the two heads of the households exited the room, Kanato stomped into it, haven woken up to a bed without the pink haired female by his side. Unlike most of her sisters, Lila shared her room with her partner ever since he threw a tantrum, accusing her that she didn't love him and used the separate room as an excuse because she "truly hated him". She's been sharing a room with him for a few days now, and Kanato had instantly adapted the habit of sleeping with their bodies in a tangled mess. It made him fell less lonely, and he found it amusing how uncomfortable the proximity seemed to make Lila. To Lila, at night, Kanato's emotions were the worst, they were raw, savage, and hostile, practically suffocating the girl as she slept.

Lila, along with Raven who also shared a room with her fiancé, had awoken as soon as she heard the brush hit the wall. Like the Sakamaki's and her three older triplets, Raven could see in the dark easily. But, she was forgetful and sleeping in a coffin is easier to forget than one would think, so when she woke up, most of the time, so did Subaru, due to the two sharing such a tight space. The only position close to comfortable was Raven straddling the youngest Sakamaki, and he had adapted to the point where it felt too big without her presence, he used her as a teddy bear, wrapping one arm around her waist while, overnight, the other would move to bottom unconsciously. Oddly enough, the position was more than comfortable after nearly three weeks, and the two adjusted very well. So, it was no surprise, when Raven jolted from the thud and hit her head, that Subaru had awoken as well. He fell back to sleep almost instantly, and, with struggle, Raven left their "bed" to inspect the source of the thud.

She opened the door to see Lisa crouched down; ignoring all the signs of Lisa's instability, Raven approached her sister without caution, and was attacked the second she was in perimeter. It was then, when Raven's fear was almost tangible, that Lila had appeared to protect her little sister. Lila orbed directly above Lisa, catching her off guard, and managed to blindfold her older sister. Using her empath powers, Lila made Lisa feel as though she was exhausted, tired, and weak, which kept the lead triplet at bay.

Although Lila tried to explain this to the overly sentimental boy, he simply gave her a dead, uncaring, face, his grip on Teddy causing his knuckles to pop. Lila shook feeling the unbridled fury that lied beneath the cold exterior Kanato had put on. His teeth gritted as Lila stood to her feet, forcing herself to stop shaking for the sake of Layla and Raven. Lila walked out of the room, knowing that Kanato was about to explode any moment, and she'd rather hide his instability from her sisters.

The instant she was in their room, he exploded. Shouting at her for being insolent and pathetic, laughing at her for being scared, picking at her for her silent tears, but Lila stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal. She examined him, searched through his emotions, looking for a source. Her face was void of emotion, but as she was searching, her brows furrowed. She was realizing something, Kanato was missing certain emotions. As she searched through him, Lisa listed off what he lacked.

What she hadn't noticed was that she was muttering them under her breath.

"attention...happiness...security...respect...peace...Love"

"Nani?"

No longer was he shouting, but his glare was as fierce as ever and if he gripped any tighter, there would be no doubt that "Teddy" would rip.

"Attention, Happiness, Security, Respect, Peace and Love...these are things that you lack" Lila spoke confidently.

"Don't talk to me as if you know me!"

"Right, now, I know you better than you know yourself"

"You're so conceited! It's pathetic! You're nothing more than a bribe"

"And you're nothing more than a child" Lila snapped angrily.

Kanato snapped right back. He lunged at the pink haired female, his hands encircling around her neck, but Lila was prepared and flipped them over. She managed to pry his hands from her neck and pin them down to the sides of his head. Lila wasn't the strongest Haven, but she wasn't the weakest either. Strength was something that she and Kanato matched almost evenly, it all came down to who reacted first.

"I'm going to save you, Kanato-kun, if it's the last thing I do"

"What are you doing?! Let me go?! I'm going to kill you!" The lavender hair boy shouted, kicking, and bucking, squirming, but Lila held on tight.

"I'm going to give you attention, but for this to work, I can't just force the feeling of attention on you, for you to actually feel it, I have to give it"

Quickly, Lila released her grip on his wrists, and faster than lightening, wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs clasping around his waist, her head ducked into his neck to avoid being bitten.

Kanato's hands pushed at her waist, trying to pry her off of him. He rolled her onto her back, on his knees with one hand supporting their weight while his other pushed down on her stomach in attempt to push her off, but Lila kept adjusting her grip the harder he pushed.

Almost as is she hadn't even done it, Lila peeked her head up and placed a quick peck on the boys cheek.

Kanato shrieked angrily, his free hand gripping her hair in a painful grip but Lila only nipped at his collarbone to get him to stop before delivering a swift peck to his left cheek.

"Stop it! What are you doing?! You stupid girl!"

"Kanato-kun, I know you can be saved" Lila's muffled response sounded from between his neck. Her fingers gripping the back of his hair lightly before she pecked his nose.

"Kanato-kun, has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes" Lila commented peeking her head to give him swift peck on his temple. But as she went to duck down, she caught sight of the conflict behind his "beautiful eyes".

He didn't know how to register her actions, he thought she was lying in order to protect herself. Lila noticed this and went to hide her head in his neck, but her delay was enough for him to act on his feelings.

"Stop trying to trick me!"

"Kanato- ah!"

He pierced just below her mandible, forcing her head to crane back and expose the milky flesh that he loved to bruise. Lila could feel the sadist nature of his creep up, and new that trying to tame him would do no good. The grip on his hair tightened, Lila never let go.

Instead, she rolled him over, shocking him enough for him to loosen his grip on her neck. Her fingers knotted in his hair, forcing his head down as the blood from her neck dripped from above him, rolling down his cheek just below his left eye.

"Hm, y-you're cute when y-you're confused" She noted, her forehead pressing against his as she panted tiredly. The grip on his waist began to loosen as she collapsed slightly, allowing her body to press against his.

"I never really noticed...how your hair...get's lighter towards the...towards...the...the tips" She muttered. Lila turned away from him, for a second, her eyes clenching shut as she struggled to stay awake.

Cold hands pressed against her cheeks, forcing her attention back to the boy beneath her, instantly disliking when she turned her head away from his.

"Look at me!" He complained desperately, his grip tightening on her face.

Lila let out an exhausted giggle, her eyes peeking open just barely. She could make out the outline of his face.

"Ano, Kanato-kun, you need to sleep more...you look so..so tired-"

His lips pressed against her greedily. For a final time, the pair flipped over, Kanato pressing himself against her as he placed open, wet kisses on her warm plump lips. The heat the radiated off her body made him feel warm as though he wasn't dead. Kanato was dominant, tugging at her bottom lip, pushing down her tongue, nipping at her lips. He absolutely basked in the attention he was given, she stared at him and only him, she touched him and only him, she moaned his name and only his, and he absolutely drowned in it.

His hands slid across her curvy figure, he could feel his juices flowing like a river as his hands descended her body. The sweater he gave her to sleep in seemed to cover more skin than he was appreciating at the moment, he lifted it until it was just above her chest, piled up at her shoulders, openly revealing the peach laced undergarments that was barely able to hide her from him. Suddenly, Kanato released hysteric laughs as he examined her exhausted body beneath his, his ice cold slim fingers pushing under her bra before cupping her breasts softly. His laughing ceased suddenly as he delivered a firm squeeze.

"Ah!"

Lila's back arched feeling his hands massaging chest, groping them and fondling them with a small taunting smile.

"Teddy, she thinks I want to be saved, all I want is to hear my name, you'd like to hear it too, ne Teddy?"

Like lightening, he struck.

"Ngh! Ah! K-Kana-to!"


	14. DL14

**Warning: Sexual Content Ahead (AyatoxLisa)**

* * *

"Lila-chan, you look tired" Yui commented as said girl trudged into the limo. She looked normal, and had it not been for the constant yawning and shaking of her head, Yui would have remained oblivious to the older female's exhaustion.

"H-Huh? Oh, K-Kanato-kun kept me up most of the erm day" Lil admitted softy, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she sat down in the empty limousine.

"That's strange, Kanato-kun is usually very serious about his sleep"

Lila almost snorted at Yui's statement, holding back the remark that wanted to desperately to leave her lips.

'that's not the only thing he can be serious about' she thought with disbelief, crossing her legs as she felt sore in between. For a long time, Lila wondered how someone as oblivious to the female anatomy such as Kanato could be the triplet of Ayato and Laito, but then she found out, he wasn't. Kanato had just as much sexual prowess as his brothers, and had no trouble forcing Lila to her peak. The pink haired girl at one point was shaking out of pleasure, and he never did anything more than foreplay.

Lila shook her head, feeling ashamed for allowing Kanato to taint her body, she thought she was helping him, but Kanato was something more than missing emotions, he was broken, shattered, and had been incorrectly pieced together.

Lila felt obligated to stay by him. She didn't know why, but she couldn't let the troubled boy go. She'd do whatever to help him...but that didn't mean he had the right to soil her body and have her quivering under his hand...literally.

Yui shuffled away from Lila, sensing the girl's discomfort and agitation. She wanted to help, but the impact of the Sakamaki's was taking its toll, and she was scared to reach out a helping hand.

Inside the manor, Reiji stood in front of Anastasia strictly. He gripped her chin harshly with one hand as his others held his books.

"How are you feeling?" His deep voice resonated throughout her bedroom sharply, not a care in his tone.

"No side effects so far, if that is what you are asking" Ana responded stiffly, glaring at the older male who had her drink a experimental potion the night before as punishment for her "Inability to properly run a household". Instantly after drinking it, Anastasia collapsed, her chest constricting painfully as her nerves shot painfully. She was left unattended for an hour, and ended up convulsing before Reiji returned to with the antidote.

"Interesting" Reiji pushed her head to different sides, checking for any visible bruising but found none.

"Has Lisa responded well to the medicine I've given her?"

"She's not sick, Reiji, that's who she is, give her some open space and she won't feel the need lose control"

"Has she responded well?" He questioned the black haired female again, his grip on her chin becoming painfully tight, causing Ana to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes!" She shouted, slapping his hand away from her face. Reiji bent to her eye level, his hand moving to knot in the black tresses of her hair before pulling her close.

Anastasia tried to turn her head, but Reiji easily overpowered her smaller frame, he pulled her to him pressing her curvy figure toward his larger frame, his lips trailing down the side of her face to her neck. Anastasia felt her heart pound in her chest, she could feel Reiji's breath fan against the skin of her neck.

"Stop!" She shrieked, both of her hands flying up to cover his mouth as she tried to fight against his hand that was locked in her hair.

Anastasia felt the tears trimming her eyes, threatening to spill over. Reiji had won a spot in her mind where no one but her father has been able to fill. He set her on edge, made her feel powerless, and traumatized her.

Smoothly, Reiji used both hands to grasp her wrists and pull them off of his mouth as he stood to his full height.

Anastasia eyed him wearily, her heart still drumming in her chest.

"A-Ana?" A small voice stuttered from behind the black haired female, causing her heart to drop as she spun around with wide eyes to see Raven shuffling in the doorway, her violet eyes wide with unshed tears as she noticed her older sister's state.

"Raven, what...what are you, why didn't you knock?"

"I-I did, I thought you were having nightmares again, s-so I-I-" Raven began to stutter as her lip trembled seeing what Reiji was able to do to her sister.

"Your bow, you don't know how to do it, right? That's why you came? I'll go get another one, since that one is..." Anastasia trailed off, pulling Raven's wrinkled bow from her neckline and rushing to her closet.

Raven stared up at Reiji with mournful eyes, her heart heavy as she tried to hold in the tears.

"Why are you hurting my sister, you're suppose to be her fiancé, aren't you?" She whispered solemnly, it was the first time she had actually witnessed one of the boys torturing a sister. Subaru and Raven got along almost perfectly, they understood each other.

"Subaru and I use common ground to understand each other, Anastasia is hard headed because of father, he didn't pay attention to her as a child, or any of us for that matter, Anastasia raised herself, Ana is really smart...I know you are too...so please...figure it out" Raven muttered, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

"Raven, I found a tie" Ana voiced, rushing back to the room. Her caring tone faltered upon seeing the older male still in her room, and she looked to her sister wearily, afraid of what he could have done to her.

It was silent as she properly tied the bow around Raven's neck. Raven knew how to do it, but she firmly believed Anastasia did it a certain way that made it look more...perfect.

"I love you" Raven whispered, staring up at Ana shyly. Ana knew Raven was deeply intimidated by Reiji, and felt judged by him, she wasn't as vocal as she would usually be.

Ana smiled upon hearing the three words. Her face lighting up tremendously, as she cupped Raven's face affectionately and pecked her forehead.

"I love you too"

"Raven!"

"Coming!" Raven called before hugging Ana eagerly.

"You and Subaru seem to getting along fine" Ana noted happily, straightening out Raven's violet locks.

"Mhmm! He's...nice, he understands me" Raven admitted, smiling before running out of the room where she instantly ran into the white haired albino. His red eyes locked onto her smiling face before he turned his head away and held his hand out for her.

"Come on, before that bastard Ayato takes my seat again" His eyes were closed as he felt her small hand latch onto his almost instantly, which caused his lips to turn up slightly before he pulled her along with him. Enjoying the warmth of her hand.

Anastasia noticed their small display of affection and felt her heart lighten seeing at least one of her siblings happy.

Reiji examined Ana stiffly, his eyes shutting in annoyance as he recalled Raven's words. Although Reiji felt no guilt for his actions, and didn't truly care for either of the girls feelings, he realized that there were more benefits associated with finding common ground with Anastasia rather than the "relationship" they had set in place.

"Come, Anastasia"

Ana bit back a remark as she nodded silently, following the raven haired male out of the door.

"Ayato, I am not making you shit" Lisa muttered angrily as she tugged the back the white buttoned shirt from said male's clutches.

"Oi! Ore-sama is hungry!"

"And I care because?! Get your fucking hands off of my shirt!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the magenta haired girl, who wore nothing more than her undergarments, skirt, and leggings, froze. Ayato smirked knowing what was running through the girl's mind.

"Oi! Chichi, if you wanted me to touch you again, all you had to do was-"

"NO!" A large white pillow was slammed against the redhead's face, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

Lisa stared with her mouth opened, shocked that it had worked.

"Chichi! How dare you hit Ore-sama?!"

Once again Lisa swung the pillow, successfully smacking it against the other side of his face.

"You stupid girl!" He shouted, grabbing the pillow and pulling her down with him. Lisa let out a bewildered wail as she came crashing down on top of the Sakamaki, who was now using the pillow to his advantage.

"S-Stop!" Lisa cried, tearing up as she burst into a fit of laughter as the pillow was abundantly used as a weapon.

"Baka! Why would I stop?!" Ayato shouted childishly but Lisa's hands grasped the pillow from between them and held it down, bubbling with almost drunken giggles as she tried to calm herself down.

"I only hit you twice, you hit me 77 times!" She countered, holding up two fingers with one hand, while the other made random scribbles in the air to hyperbolize her statement.

"Lisa- woah! What's going on here?!" Layla's voice resonated throughout the room.

"Layla-"

"Daaaaum sis, before marriage? Aren't you an angel?" Layla teased, laughing hysterically before she ran out of the room.

Lisa stared wide eyed at the doorway where he sister once stood.

"Ayato-baka! Look what you did!" Lisa blamed, slamming the pillow against his head. Ayato growled, tossing the pillow aside before constricting his arms around her waist.

"Oi, Ore-sama is hungry!"

Lisa groaned, rolling her eyes at the redhead's childish antics before pulling herself up from the ground and settling herself onto the edge of her bed, pushing her hair to one side in an annoyed manner. Ayato instantly followed with an excited grin, realizing what she was doing

"Hurry up, I need to finish getting dressed" Lisa rushed, her hands gripping his shoulders, her heart pounding in her chest out of anxiety. Ayato took the opportunity instantly, but rather than simply ducking into the side of Lisa's neck. Ayato lunged onto the eldest triplet.

"Ayato-baka!" Lisa shouted, annoyed by his actions Lisa straddled his waist, tugging the back of his hair reprimanding him, she glared into his eyes, ready to scold him for playing around too much, but froze noticing the glint in his lust filled green eyes.

The same glint from a week ago. Reclaiming the opportunity, Ayato lunged forward once more, his hand arms clasping around her hourglass figure before his hands unhooked her bra from behind. Lisa gasped, realizing the situation, she opened her mouth to yell at the eldest triplet, but his mouth latched firmly onto the center of her chest eagerly, sucking on the spot before moving just above her left breast and puncturing the skin as he tossed the garment absentmindedly.

Lisa winced, her hands now pulling at his red hair harshly in an attempt to pry him off.

"A-Ayato! E-Enough!" She cried as the redhead pushed deeper into her chest, his tongue greedily lapping up an spilled blood as he continued to take. A deep groan passed his lips as his body began to feel hot, his blood flowing rapidly as he felt every curve Lisa had to offer. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to leave unsatisfied.

" _Ah! Ngh!_ A-Aya-t-to!"

Lisa moaned feeling his hands begin to guide her hips over the bulge forming in his pants, guiding her hips in circular motions as he rubbed back, his hips bucking up into hers encouragingly, her moans on further motivating him to push into her sensually. He took his time as he felt Lisa quickly becoming moist through the fabric of his pants.

Ayato slid his hands up the sides of her stomach until he reached her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands firmly, fondling the mounds of flesh, the soft fat emitting heat that warmed his ice cold hands. He felt the tip of his head becoming moist as he felt her large breasts, his eyes closing blissfully as he drowned himself in the feeling of her warm chest and blood sliding over his moist tongue, brushing his thumbs over her nipples in an appreciative manner before he instinctively thrust his erection into her roughly, loving the way her large chest bounced to the movement, although he had a firm hold.

Ayato maneuvered the magenta haired girl onto her back. Pressing her into the soft mattress and plush covers while looming over her as his hands roamed her breasts freely, his tongue lapping up the spilled blood as he feed greedily, eating up the pleasure filled moans that managed to escape past the his Lisa's lips.

His lips detached with a pop, his eyes opening to the sight of his Lisa beneath him. Memories of that night flashed through his head, the way she clenched while his fingers explored her, the moans that he ate hungrily. Ayato had plenty of girls in his time, but the way his body reacted to her was different, he had never wanted to fuck someone so badly as he did her. Ayato trailed his hands down her waist, tugging down her skirt as his mouth tended to her breasts, his tongue eagerly gliding over the soft skin, pressing firmly against her nipple before sticking the tip of his tongue against one greedily in a sweeping motion.

"A-Ayato! W-We, S-S-School- _Ah!_ "

Lisa let out a pleasure filled cry as Ayato took the nipple into his mouth, his thick wild hair being gripped tightly, only further pushing him to advance while he pulled the skirt down to her knees before lifting her legs out of the skirt, leaving her in nothing more than thigh length stockings and a pair of black laced panties. Lisa shivered as the red haired boy pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to her right breast.

Ayato felt...animalistic. He could barely focus as he unbuttoned the top of his pants, to free himself from the confinement. Lisa was panting heavily, her legs propped up at Ayato's sides. Her mind trying to reason with her conscious, but a dull throbbing had pulsed within her, causing her to clench her legs shut.

Ayato let out a low growl, his hands instantly grasping her thighs and spreading them apart.

"Oi! Chichi! Don't you dare close your legs!"

Lisa moaned as she practically felt his dominance over her, her half lidded golden eyes widening as she noticed the large window that rested behind them, giving her clear view of not only the starry midnight sky, but the bright, illuminating full moon as well.

"A-Ayato, t-the mo- _ngh!_ "

Lisa's words died in the back of her throat as she felt firm pressure being applied through her soaked laced panties, her clit being pinched roughly, forcing her hip buck as she wailed loudly. Her hips being forced to move in the same motion as Ayato's sinful hand. His lips trailing to press against her ear, giving it a slow sensual lick, flicking his tongue over her sensitive lobe, before speaking.

"Tell me, Chichi, tell Ore-sama who you belong to"

His voice was deep, taunting, sadistic. His fingers pressed against her heat, rubbing through the thin material of clothe that he had yet to remove.

"N-No! W-w-we h-have to- _ngh! nya, ah!_ A-Ayato!"

The vampire smirked sadistically, pumping two fingers through the now torn fabric and into the dripping womanhood of his fiancé. His head instantly dipping before his tongue shot out, wrapping around a nipple. His green eyes shined with satisfaction hearing the cry that followed as he sucked on her left nipple eagerly. Ayato moaned in ecstasy as he felt the tightness of Lisa's walls clenching around two of his fingers while his thumb pressed firmly against lubricated clit.

" _Ah! Ah! Ngh! N-Nya! Ngh!_ A-A-A-Aya-to!" Lisa moaned loudly, her fingers pulling at his hair as she felt an overwhelming pressure pushing against her. She clenched her thighs around his hand as her hips bucked to his rhythm.

Ayato's free hand worked up her abandoned to her breast before roughly, pulling, twisting, groping, pinching- anything to hear her raw moans and send her over the edge. He knew he had to get her to a point of no return, or else he'd be left unsatisfied.

Ayato could feel Lisa's walls clenching while he was preparing her, and just as she was about to release her juices, he pulled out. His hand lubricated in her juices that connected them by thin liquid strings. His mouth pulled away reluctantly from her breasts, thick strings of saliva connecting them.

"A-Ayato" Lisa whined, her eyes watering as the throbbing became unbearable, her finger twitching as she restrained herself from finishing the job.

"Chichi, I can't let you have all the fun" His voice chimed before he pressed his rock hard erection into her soaked folds.

"I-It's w-w-wrong, w-we, A-Ayato!" She whined, feeling completely conflicted by the turn of events.

"Chichi, let me taint you" He whispered into her ear, spreading her thighs open before grinding himself into her. The response was instant, her hips bucked up desperately, but Lisa numbly shook her head no.

"I-I-I can't!" She denied, Lisa felt her body tremor as a wave of want struck her. Cold air blew against her, causing her to shiver before she was hit by another wave, unknowingly she pressed herself against him.

Ayato smirked, knowing how to get what he wanted.

"How long can you resist before you break?"

Without waiting for a response, Ayato switched position, propping Lisa onto her unstable knee before he pulled out his painfully large erection that was ready to penetrate the Haven's innocence. Cum trickling down the sides as he waited for sweet haven.

"Just give in, " He drawled, his arms resting under his head as he took in the sight of her hairless, dripping, pink, womanhood that hovered only inches away from the head of his penis. Ayato smirked seeing her legs shaking, and although her hands gripped his hips for support, he knew she was slipping.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Lisa's legs collapsed slightly, her knees slipping apart. Ayato felt the warmth of her folds as they covered his tip, but nothing more as Lisa gained control, using what little upper body strength she had left to hover over his erection, unable to pull herself as her legs shook dangerously, her long, wavy, magenta hair falling over her shoulders and brushing against his clothed abdomen.

Ayato growled, feeling the overwhelming urge to simply buck his hips, but he resisted, wanting Lisa to give in to him, to succumb to him, before he stained her with so much pleasure that it'd feel like pain.

"Chichi, just give up, let me be the fist and only male to steal your innocence, give yourself to me and only me" he hissed, and for a split second, Lisa gave in.

" _Aaaah aaah!_ "

Lisa's cry rang throughout the vacant manor. Ayato groaned feeling her slide down his shaft but unable to take him whole. Her nails dug into his hip, her legs shook uncontrollably as she collapsed on his chest.

Ayato growled, realizing that Lisa had yet to fully take him, the redhead felt like he was about to bust right there and then, his erection pulsing so dangerously that Lisa felt it within her. Her eyes clenched shut in pain as she kept herself from taking him whole, her walls clenching around him as much as she could, having caught herself before she could finish. But Ayato had enough, with his shaft pulsing painfully and Lisa having half of him inside of her, Ayato thrust upwards, forcing the rest of him into the Haven. Her back arched up, chest directly above his face, nails digging breaking skin, and walls clenched around his throbbing penis.

" _Aaaah! Ah! ah! ah! nya! ngh! ahaahaaaaah!_ "

Savagely, Ayato took to the top, throwing Lisa's tanned legs over his shoulders as he began to pound his way into her, pulling almost completely out before shoving his way back into her wet, dripping heat.

"A-AYATO! _NGH! AH! AAH_ **!~** "

The redhead gripped her thighs in an iron vice, forcing them to move in circular motions as he fucked her senseless. His lips found hers almost instantly, shoving his tongue into her mouth to greedily eat her praising moans.

His body felt as though he was on fire as he hammered his cock into Lisa mercilessly, but it was ice cold in Lisa's scorching body. His shaft was no warmer, and it only made the sensation even more real as he buried himself deep within her, only to pull out in millisecond and thrust back in. Lisa's arms wrapped around her neck desperately, her one hand tugging the hairs on the back of his head frantically while the other clawed its way down his back, tearing through the thin fabric of his uniform easily as Ayato indulged himself on the sound of her juices squirting with each thrust.

Ayato felt Lisa's walls clench around his shaft tightly, swallowing him until he reached a bundle of nerves. The second he slammed against the spot, Lisa was done for.

She let out a wail of pure ecstasy, her entire body clenching as she came to her climax, pulling Ayato with her over the edge.

The male let out a powerful groan as he buried himself to the hilt, not caring whether or not he'd impregnate the female beneath him as he shot his seeds into the deepest parts of her being, even then, the redhead continued to pound within her, watching as their sticky juices seeped out onto the sheets in an overflow of semen and cum.

Instantly, Lisa's legs collapsed from his shoulders, her hands softly, tiredly, brushing through his thick, mangled, red hair.

"y-you ch-ch-cheat...er" she muttered, wincing as the Sakamaki trailed a finger against her sore folds, rubbing her soothingly.

"The worst part is"

Lisa went stiff feeling the wet, sticky, pulsing member rubbing between her folds tauntingly, one hand pumping his visibly pulsing shaft, the other gripping a breast sensually.

"I'm not done"

Ayato smirked, settling the tip of the head in the entrance of Lisa's vagina. Ready for round two.

"A-Ayato! D-Don't you da- _aaaah! aaah!_ "

Her words died in her throat as Ayato pushed his head past her entrance, exploring her tight walls that hadn't seemed to stretch in the slightest until he reached a familiar bundle of nerves, his penis burying itself to the hilt.

He threw one leg over his shoulder while he propped the other on his hip. His eyes darkened as he tantalizingly slowly pulled himself out of her, bending over so that his mouth took an erect nipple, and sucking on it eagerly before pounding his way into her.

Lisa screamed out of pleasure filled cry, her arms constricting around the redhead for support before he mercilessly hammered himself into her womanhood, tainting her body to the point of no return as he brought her over the edge and back. Each time more unbearable and raw than the last.


	15. DL15

**Warning: Sexual Content Ahead (AyatoxLisa)**

* * *

The five sisters eyed the two absent seats suspiciously, Layla hiding her smirk by staring out the window, but Laito caught it, regardless of the hand she used as well.

"Tora-chan~, did Lisa give a reason as to why she wasn't coming?" Laito questioned slyly, smirking as he noticed the silent giggle that Layla released, before shaking her head.

"She was preoccupied" The youngest triplet responded slowly, choosing her words in order to protect her older sister from embarrassment.

"How so, Tora-chan?~" The fedora wearing vampire pushed, scooting closer to the second youngest Haven with a knowing smirk.

Layla narrowed her eyes, realizing what Laito was implying and mentally swore for him actually being right this time. Clearing her throat, Layla turned to the others who stared at her with interest, well, most of them, Reiji and Anastasia stared gave her pointed looks, wanting to know the reason for Lisa's unrequested absence.

"She's releasing tension, in order to avoid another black out" Layla lied smoothly, glaring at the redhead fiercely before staring out the window once more, but her lie was noticeable to one more person.

Lila's head cocked up as soon as the words left Layla's mouth, her brows furrowed but she didn't call out her sister's fib. Kanato noticed the look of confusion on his fiancé's features since she was brushing her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder tiredly, even though he decided to exploded in the manor and blame her for keeping him up when he was suppose to be sleeping.

Instantly, he nipped at her collarbone through her uniform. The action did little to hurt her, but it brought her attention back to the lavender haired boy, who stared up at her in annoyance, too tired to yell.

The ride was silent without Lisa and Ayato, Yi felt more exposed than she has been without the hotheaded eldest triplet, who usually preoccupied Yui during the long ride. Noticing Yui's discomfort from being placed between overly sexual Laito, who shamelessly made bold passes at the strawberry blonde despite Layla's presence, and Kanato, who looked ready to kill the driver each time the limo hit a bump.

Thoroughly annoyed with Laito's promiscuous behavior, Layla sighed loudly before literally crawling over the redhead, wiggling her way between him and the innocent blonde, and throwing her arms around the younger female.

"Hentai-baka, she doesn't want you, leave Yui alone" Layla snarled.

"A-Ano! Layla-chan, you don't have to-"

"Yui-chan, Lisa isn't the only one who cares about you, we all just have different ways of showing it" Layla interrupted, already knowing what the blonde was about to say.

Her words caused Yui to smile brightly, her eyes watering slightly.

"ne ne, LayLay is right, Yui-chan, Lisa is just more...open then the rest of us" Raven spoke up, smiling lightly.

Subaru turned to the violet haired girl with a small smile. Unlike his brothers, Subaru was not only physically attracted to his bride, but emotionally as well. To him, Raven was a blessing that he didn't deserve, which put a strain on their relationship at times when he would push her away, throw a tantrum, or bite her to stop them from arguing, yet even after all that, Raven forgave him but still maintained her hotheaded temper and attitude, which he found amusing and annoying at the same time.

The ride was more lively from that point on, Layla and Yui conversed throughout the entire thing, Laito got himself scolded by the younger female a few times, while Raven and Lila fell asleep against their grooms-to-be.

Anastasia sighed as she flipped the page to her book, rolling her eyes at the theory made by an insane human who believed that the human brain only accessed ten percent of its potential.

"Why are humans to desperate to be more than what they were born?" Anastasia commented agitatedly.

"You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" Anais questioned softly, her eyes closed, breathing soft, yet her mind was active and aware.

Her words caused Shu to open his eyes slightly and peak down at the blonde who rested her head on his chest, her eyes still closed, her hands scrunching up his light beige sweater, a flap of his jacket covering the upper half of her body.

Shu wondered how she found him comfortable, knowing to her, his body was ice cold.

"...you promised to stay out of my head" Ana accused turning to her sister in betrayal, but the older twin simply hummed softly.

"A promise that is still kept, Ana, I would never invade your privacy" Anais defended herself, turning her head slightly to see the look f relief on her younger twin's features.

"I've been thinking of her too, lately, but I knew not all the thought were my own"

The two eldest Sakamakis stayed silent, but kept their ears open, taking in the new information that they heard.

"I didn't realize, it's just been so...loud lately" Ana worded tiredly, her palm reaching up to rub her temple as a migraine ensued.

"you've been going past your range, the effects can be permanent, Ana, please, be careful"

"like you haven't, trying to restrain Lisa like that was dangerous, it could have backfired all the same" Ana scolded just as equally.

Her words caused Anais to bubble with laughter.

"I thought I was the older twin"

"I thought I was the Head of the family"

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence, smiling contently.

The eleven bodies exited the limo in an orderly fashion, Reiji going over the rules for the sisters for a final time, as he had added a few rules, such as forbidding the girls from walking down certain hallways and ordering them to spend lunch with their respective fiancés.

Anastasia also spoke to the girls in private, including Yui, warning them of the full moon that shined prominently. She had ordered Layla and Lila to be around Yui as much as possible in order to protect her from Laito and Kanato. All being said through the mental bond as they all walked toward the school, through the large entrance gates.

'Raven, I know we haven't really had The Talk, yet but, on a full moon, males are more like to try and have interco-'

"Oh my God! No! Ana, no!"

Raven's spoke loudly, regardless of her sister's attempt to keep the conversation, quite literally, in their heads.

Layla exploded into a fit of laughter instantly as the youngest Haven's faced gradually shaded a dark red with each passing second. Lila stared at the oldest sister, mortified by her unfinished statement while Yui hid her face in her hands, blushing deeply.

"Anastasia!" Anais called, eyes wide in disbelief before she offered a swift slap to her younger twin's shoulder.

"What? This is information that she needs to know-"

Reiji stared down at Anastasia analytically, his brows furrowed as the girls spoke suddenly. His mind playing back to what he heard earlier.

"Anastasia, a word" Reiji beckoned, not bothering to wait as he stood in his place, Anastasia instantly came to a halt in the hallway. They were currently on their way to their fourth class, the hallway had little wanderers yet the second eldest still brought her to a more secluded spot. Anastasia felt anxious as she trailed the black haired male silently, eying the back of his figure with caution.

"Is there a problem, Reiji-san?" She questioned, although Ana had admitted to herself being traumatized my the large male, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, however she was more cautious when they were alone.

"It has come to my attention that one of your abilities is telepathy, although it is a good asset to the Household, it will not be used so loosely"

Ana couldn't hold the scoff that sounded throughout the vacant hall.

"Reiji, you can't control how I talk!"

Her words rang through the air of the empty hallway and vacant rooms. A slap followed just as loudly.

Wide teary blue eyes stared into cold red ones in disbelief.

"You will remember who you are addressing, Anastasia" Reiji's cold voice hissed, his gloved hand falling to his side stiffly.

Ana's heart constricted feeling the hurt Reiji created.

"You're just like...him, you're a horrible person! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Anastasia snapped furiously, tears cascading down her face as she her hands pounded against hi chest angrily.

"I-I can't do this! You're so infuriating! I have to talk to father about the arrangement, I don't care what punishment he gives me as long as my sisters and I are safe from you"

Anastasia pushed herself away from him, rushing down the hallway angrily, her heels clicking down the hall as she went to gather her sisters, but she never made it.

With an ear piercing shriek, Ana was lifted off the floor, an arm securely around her waist, stopping her from moving.

"I don't believe that will be necessary"

"Let me go! You sick bastard!"

"We will discuss this at the manor, your behavior is disgraceful"

"Let go!" Her scream pierced through the halls of the school, shaking the lockers as her throat strained, unprepared for the sudden force.

Reiji glared lividly, coiling his gloved hand around her neck roughly, jerking her head harshly to the side. Ana gasped feeling the fangs pierce through the skin of her neck.

Anastasia kicked her legs, struggling in his grasp, one hand pulling at his black locks while the other scratched at his hand that gripped her hip tightly.

Her attempts were futile, with each passing second Ana's struggles weakened, her mind becoming nothing more than fuzz as Reiji continued to take large unnecessary quantities. He pressed her body flushed against his, Anastasia gasped feeling her body collapsing in his hold before her awareness left her and she blacked out.

The magenta haired female let the water run down her body, washing away the filth of her actions.

"Oi, Chichi, how long are you going to stay in there?" Ayato sounded, shameless throwing open the door and sauntering into the bathroom, receiving a fierce glare from the magenta haired female.

"Just help me out already" Lisa growled softly, her cheeks flushed a bright red. Without a word, Ayato bent down with a sly smirk, Lisa huffed in annoyance before wrapping her arms around the males neck, water ran down his bare chest but neither cared as his hand reached into the water and hooked under her body to lift her out the tub.

Ayato stared at her bare chest without shame, his smirk widening as he felt Lisa's nude body pressed against him. Lisa stayed silent as she turned her attention to the ground.

Ayato set her on the edge of the bed, complaining about how she was heavy.

"Shut up and get me some clothes!"

"Oi! Don't yell at me or I'll make you walk on your own!"

"No! It hurts!" She whined instantly, crossing her legs defiantly, only to wince at the sharp jolt of pain that followed. Ayato smirked proudly but doing as she said nonetheless. His hands scanned her dresser, looking through her undergarments, grabbing a pair a red panties with thin lace trimming and a matching laced bra before randomly grabbing a white button up shirt.

Lisa winced as she shifted slightly, her body sore and aching painfully.

Ayato kneeled in front of the girl, spreading her legs carelessly to slip on the panties easily.

"Ow!"

His attention went to her instantly, taking in the pain filled face that adorned her features, but rather than smirking or grinning, his brows furrowed in confusion, noticing she wasn't solely sore, but in pain.

"stay still" He ordered, grasping her thighs and lifting her legs back, before spreading apart to reveal her freshly cleaned womanhood. Ayato swore, noticing the trail of blood that trickled onto the newly replaced bed sheets.

"You're bleeding" He stated, brows furrowing further, knowing of Lisa's healing factor.

"Impossible" She muttered, staring down at him in disbelief.

His eyes scanned over her womanhood, before he stared up at her blankly.

"Ayato, what is it?" Lisa questioned, her hands caressing the sides of his face gently.

Ayato found her touch comforting, it was soft...caring, something he wasn't used to. He shut his eyes for a second, enjoying her light touches as her thumbs rubbed the sides of his face gently. But the effects of the full moon were still playing on the young vampire, his skin heated up as he began to want more than to feel soft touches. His mind began to play against him, imagining Lisa's fingers raking through his hair desperately as she cried out his name.

His grip on her thighs tightened, subconsciously spreading her legs farther a part, ignoring her flinches from the pain she felt as he felt the juices running down to his cock.

His brows furrowed deeply as the dull throbbing from earlier returned, his thirst for blood heightening, and his need for release growing.

His eyes flew open before he struck. His tongue swiping up against her folds, taking in the sweet and spicy blood that trickled down. His lips pressing against the pink flesh hungrily as he tongue flicked against her folds cautiously.

Lisa's soft touches became rough as she gripped his hair, tugging at the red stands were locked firmly. Lisa cries bounced off the walls as Ayato lapped up her juices that dripped out her heat, her insides pulsing, causing her to wince as pain followed.

"ngh! Ay-a-to! Ah!"

Her throat was hoarse, her muscles sore as they clenched tightly, her hips bucking as the tip of his tongue pressed against her pearl, pushing and sucking on it torturously as Lisa shook violently from above him, her body hunched over his.

Ayato looked concentrated as he stuck his tongue through her folds, into her steaming wet core. His tongue pushing through defiantly as he rubbed her thighs soothingly.

He pulled out to lap out the juices that seeped out, enjoying the sweet, salty mix of cum that dripped greedily down his chin as he gave long firm licks to Lisa's folds.

The only sounds that could be heard through the manor were Lisa pleasure filled cries and faint sounds of slurping, lapping, and squirting as Ayato ate her out.

HIs eyes were closed contently yet his brows were furrowed, the look alone cause Lisa to moan.

Ayato smirked feeling Lisa grasp his hands and bring them to his favorite part of her body, her thighs resting on his shoulders now as his hands squeezed at her large soft breasts. His mouth watering as he felt the want to take a nipple.

"Ngh! AH! ah!"

Her back arched into his hands, her smaller ones racking through his hair encouragingly, before she let out a powerful cry.

Ayato drilled his tongue as deep as he could, whipping it around like a snake within her as her walls clenched and juices came pouring out.

Her body shook as she released her juices onto the Sakamaki, who lapped them up hungrily before reaching up to her breasts and sucking on her large mounds happily.

"A-A-Aya-to" She cried softly, her loud moans becoming soft mewls as said boy nipped at her breasts, as though they were a reward.

"Mine, your mine, you mind, body, and soul belongs to me, no other man can make you feel as I do, I will be the only one to taint you, I will personally destroy you if you try to leave, am I understood, Lisa?" Ayato's tone was strict, his words breathed against the center of her chest as a hand pulled her head back daringly. Challenging her to rebel.

Lisa's response was instant, laying herself flat against the bed, her hands lying limply at both sides of her head as she stared up at him with big golden eyes.

"I am yours, Ayato-kun" she muttered softly, a blush appearing on her face as the words slipped past her lips.

Ayato smirked sadistically hearing the words leave her mouth, his body shook pleasure fully as his eyes raked her ready body, her core dripping hot juices, legs spread open, arms limp, breasts perky with a thin string of saliva connected the nipples.

Ayato suddenly sprung onto the neko hybrid, his cock sheathed inside of her hot steamy core that dripped her juices teasingly to the hilt, twitching slightly as her walls took him happily, squeezing his shaft effortlessly as his tongue glided across an erect nipple eagerly. Her cries were loud, hoarse, and wet, driving the Sakamaki to the edge while Lisa's trailed long deep scratches down his bare back.

Ayato didn't remember much the third time, just how at peace he felt as he pounded savagely into Lisa's tight little core that dripped just for him.


	16. DL16

**Warning: Sexual Content (ShuuxAnais)**

* * *

"Layla, have you seen Ana?" Anais's voiced carried across the table worriedly, her brows furrowing in concern for her sister.

"uh uh, why? Did you two get into a fight again? The younger sister responded before biting into a baby carrot contently. Laito smirked watching Layla's plump dark pink lips wrap around the carrot. Unlike most of his brothers, Laito utterly loved the effects of a full moon; the thirst, the power, the lust, especially the lust. Laito smirked and set his hand on the Haven's knee; the girl throwing him a weary glance, her brows furrowed cautiously as she held a fork of salad to her lips.

"No, but I haven't seen her since third period, Ana takes school seriously, she wouldn't just leave without telling me"

"something might have come up Anais, have you asked Reiji?"

"That's the thing that worries me, he's gone as well, what if he-"

"Anais chill! I know you're worried but it's becoming too much, earlier I felt Ana was incredibly angry, she most likely went home because of an argument with Reiji"

Anais sighed heavily, her foot tapping against the marble cafeteria flooring.

Lila and Raven listened silently, not daring to utter a word in fear of only worsening the situation. The girls fell into a tense silence, unsure of what to do, although Anais is the oldest, she never could function as a full leader, when upset she couldn't think straight and her judgment was poor. Usually Lisa would step up as a replacement whenever Anastasia fell ill or was sent out by their father, but it had never been both out at the same time period, the responsibility immediately shifted to the blonde, but she was too worried about her sister to realize this.

Rather than comforting her younger siblings, she only seemed to worry them further.

Layla cleared her throat before reaching over for her drink, a medium sized cup filled almost to the brim with strawberry-raspberry lemonade, but when group of obnoxious girls were running by, one hit the edge of their table. Layla barely had a grip on the cup before it slipped out of her hands, splashing on not only her, before Laito who was on her left side, and Lila who was on the right side.

"Ewwww!" Lila whined rubbing at her arm, only seeming to make the juice spread.

"Hey! What the-" The obnoxious female gasped, noticing the four Sakamaki boys that sat at the table, having awoken Shuu, spilled juice on Laito, disrupted Lila as she fed Kanato, and causing Raven to jump, she received four deep dark glares from the four males.

"My my, what was that you were going to say, bitch-chan~?" Laito questioned, his chin resting on his hand as he leaned closer tauntingly.

The girl blushed, attempting to spew out an apology, but only managing to further annoy the male residents of the table.

"How rude of you! You disrupt me and you don't even apologize for your actions?! Disgusting!" Kanato's voice sounded, his hand slamming against the table angrily before he grabbed Lila's small hands and pulled her away as she offered the teary eyed female an apologetic look.

"I-I didn't m-mean to-!"

"Tch! Shut the hell up! You're whining is getting on my nerves!" Subaru shouted angrily, a scowl evident on his porcelain face. His words caused the young girl to run away, tears streaming down her face as she rushed over to her group of friends, who awaited her sympathetically.

Raven touched his hand from beneath the table, instantly gaining the white haired boy's attention, who responded by nearly dragging the deep violet haired female away.

"S-Subaru-kun!"

"So noisy" Shuu groaned, irritation evident in his tone, his cold breath fanning against Anais's neck, causing the blonde haired girl to shiver. Shuu noticed her reaction to his breath and smirked, flicking his tongue across the nape of her neck sensually, enjoying the shiver he received in response.

"Shuu-kun, I don't believe now is an appropriate place nor time for such actions" Anais scolded in a hushed voice, turning her attention to the blue eyed vampire who stared up at her with a lazy smirk. His smirk only widened as he heard his fiance's breath hitch, his hand firmly planted between her thick milky thighs.

Shuu kept his head down on the table, using one arm as a cushion, the other wrapped tightly around the girl's petite waist while his hand pushed deeper through the soft skin as Anais clasped her legs tighter together, but in vain.

"S-Shuu" She sounded airlessly, her deep ceil blue eyes wide in disbelief, as she stared down at the blond haired vampire who had finally managed to firmly cup the girl's womanhood. Shuu would never admit it, but body heat is something he craved, he enjoyed the feeling of warmth, it made it easier to sleep. But right now, it only further motivated his sinful actions.

Shuu remained silent, but his hidden face held a shit-eating grin, which only widened as Anais shifted her lower section uncomfortably, attempting to remove the eldest Sakamaki's hand. Her teeth clamped down on her tongue, her head now resting against the blond's shoulder who only shifted his arm for better access. Anais let out a breathless gasp, feeling a lone finger glide up and down the center of her folds, pushing into her warmth eagerly.

"S-Stop, I-I allow it at the manor b-but n-not here" She scolded, her hand reaching down to grasp his wrist, squeezing it tightly.

For a split second, his ministrations ceased. Anais let out a breath of relief, only for it to hitch halfway, her thighs clenching around his hand in a desperate attempt, her nails digging into his wrist, and jaw clenched as Shuu's movement's became more vigorous.

" _ngh ah_ " Her moans were hushed, barely audible; had it not been for his inhumane senses, Shuu would not have heard it.

His thumb pressed her clit through the thin layer of fabric, moving it in a circular motion. Anais couldn't stop the first buck of her hips, she thanked the lord that the two sat against a wall, rather than in an open space. She heard the eldest Sakamaki chuckle deeply and sadistically, his shoulders shaking as he continued to tease the girl underneath the table. The blonde haired Haven gasped feeling her thin laced panties being invaded, Shuu easily pushing the thin layer of fabric to the side before rubbing her harshly. He could feel himself becoming aroused by the wetness of his partner.

Shuu turned his head, which still rested on his arm, to face Anais with lazy eyes that gleamed with mischief. His face was void of emotion, yet Anais could sense his impish desire.

" _Ah ngh_!"

Moving on their own accord, Anais felt her legs loosen slightly, weakening in resistance with each passing second.

"S-Shuu" She muttered, begging the boy to stop further harassing her, but her flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes, and obvious arousal did not to deter the young vampire.

Shuu groaned, hearing the desperation made his arousal more prominent. He had half a mind to take her right there, for all to see. Without warning, he plunged two soaked fingers into Anais heated core, her grip on his wrist felt like a tight pinch, but he hungrily ate away at the look of ecstasy and pain the adorned Anais angelic features. Her moans became more audible as the Sakamaki boy began to slowly pump his fingers into her dripping heat, her juices pooling onto the table's bench and lubricating her thighs.

Without shame, Shuu stared down at his working hand, watching as it was swallowed by Anais's steaming core, the heat heavily contrasting with his naturally cold body temperature. His eyes were blank, as though he were simply watching for his own amusement. Shuu felt the tightness of his jeans increases as Anais's walls clenched around his two finger, even though he had slender hands, the tightness of her walls took him by surprise. His blue eyes wandered across her body, his unoccupied hand twitched taking in the size of Anais's chest.

Shuu craved to touch and taint Anais's body, he wanted to hear her cry without restraint, to feel her walls clench around his cock as he rammed into her, her nails rack down his back as he took her blood.

The thoughts became too much, even for him, and the feeling of Anais's dripping wet womanhood, her hushed moans, the way she clenched around him. Shuu wanted nothing more than to slam her on top of the table and take her raw.

His hand subconsciously picked up pace, his thumb rubbing her clit violently, the force of his pumps causing her hips to rock slightly.

Shuu wanted to taste her desperately, he wanted to throw her legs over his shoulders and eat her out as though she was to be his last meal. He mentally swore for making himself so unbearably filled with lust.

" _ah ngh ah ah ah Shuu n-ngh ah ah_!" Anais had her legs wide open beneath the table, her forhead pressed against his own as her hips bucked discreetly to Shuu's pace.

Anais let out a hushed whine as she felt her walls suddenly clench around the boy's still pumping fingers, her eyes clenched shut as pleasurable tears fell from her eyes.

" _Ngh aaaaaaaah_!"

Shuu watched in hidden awe as Anais came to her climax, her face flushed a crimson red, her chest heaving, her hands clutching onto the edges of the table secretly.

Shuu scanned the room with a proud smirk, noticing the two remained undiscovered.

Unable to help himself, the blond bat glided the two dripping fingers across his extended tongue.

"such lewd juices from an angel, does the fear of getting caught turn you on so badly?" Shuu taunted, rubbing her inner thigh encouragingly.

Anais shook her head vigorously.

"S-Shuu, the feeling, i-it's still there" Anais complained, rubbing her knees together as she felt a dull throbbing forming slowly within her.

At her words, Shuu let out a sadistic chuckle. He stood to his feet, pulling her with him and out of the cafeteria. Others watched in admiration, unaware of what had just occurred but awe struck at how the innocent Haven looked so much more... _sexually_ appealing.

Shuu noticed the stares they received but ignored them, the thought of Anais singing his beloved music being all he could think about.


	17. DL17

**Warning: Sexual Content (KanatoxLila)**

* * *

Shuu had taken the sexually frustrated blonde to his one solace in the entirety of the school; the music room. No one dared to step foot in it, the last person still too fearful to tell what had occurred when he had accidentally awoken the resting blond haired blued eyed vampire. Anais was tosses onto a comforter that Shuu no doubt placed there long ago, her usual neat blonde hair sprawling over the edges, and her iron uniform disgruntled and revealing.

"S-Shuu" She muttered breathlessly, her eyes wide in disbelief as she took in the sight. She hadn't noticed the way his chest heaved up in down deeply, his hair more wild than usual, and his blue eyes illuminating dangerously through the dim lighting of the music room. He basked in the way she appeared to him; needy, hot, bothered, but still fighting, clinging onto that innocence. He gave her red, scorching cheek a sensual lick, nearly wanting to devour her due to the sweet flavor the danced over his tongue. When one is tainted, there is an obvious change in their blood, it becomes more bitter. Anais's still tasted as sweet as the day she arrived.

She watched as he took his time to pull his music player from around his neck and toss it aside carelessly. Anais couldn't hide the shock, never seeing him act in such a way. He trapped the eldest Haven in his arms, her hands gripping her uniform jacket tightly, anticipation building up within her. Anais knew that what her body wanted and her mind wanted were two separate things, and although the aching between her legs only worsened as Shuu spoke; she refused to give into him without a fight.

"I won't be needing them, you'll be making the music for me"

He struck like lightning, head buried deep into her neck, fangs burrowed deeply in an animalistic manner, and his temptation beginning. As he drank from the blonde savagely, his mind worked on many different ways to force his music out of her.

A spare thought, something that ran through his head out of whim, caused him to growl lowly, shocking himself as he drank greedily. The eyes of other hungry males passes through his head, causing his fangs to sink deeper into the flesh of her neck. Anais let out a pain filled gasp, her hands shooting out to his hair, tugging at it in vain hope to alleviate some pressure.

But it only motivated his actions as he felt his girl's chest arch up against his, her hands tugging but bringing no pain, and her rugged breaths, as he slowly began to buck his hips into hers. Her already soaked panties rubbing against his erection deliciously. One hand snake down the spine of her back while the other began to take off layer of her uniform.

Shuu detached from her neck with a sadistic smirk as he watched the blood trailing down her neck, the punctures so deep that blood made it to the center of her chest. It was then that he realized her had stripped her to her undergarments, his left hand planted firmly beneath her thin panties, happily playing with the fat flesh of her ass.

It was at that moment, when he looked down at Anais; her hair in an attractive mess, eyes half lidded, blush evident, lips swollen, body jerking up with each buck, and hands pulling his head down to a passionate kiss, did he realize just how deeply he desire not only her body, but her whole.

The ride home was...trivial, having started with five pairs and Yui, and now only having three pairs and the strawberry blonde who was too afraid to ask due to not wanting to upset the three remaining Havens, who look worried beyond compare.

"Maybe Anais was right, what if something happen to Ana? Now Anais is gone too!" Layla cried, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes as she felt guilt gnawing at her insides, having brushed off the topic so carelessly earlier.

"Laylay's right, Lili, what if whatever happened to Ana got Anais" Raven opted fearfully. Her worried words caused the Subaru to turn to her, his face void of emotion, but her secretly gave the violet haired girl a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

"I would have felt it already, Anais is fine" Lila brushed the topic.

In all honesty, the girl was just as worried. She had felt a spike of anger and hurt leaking out of Ana, it was so strong that the pink haired Haven felt it from a distance. But it transition into panic before dying down unexpectedly.

She knew it had to do with Reiji, so she did not stress too much, but she was indeed concerned.

The fourth oldest Haven quickly sent a wave of reassurance to her younger siblings and Yui. The two girls were unaware of their older sister's actions, but accepted the feeling over worry. Yui blinked, noticing the sudden change in her feelings, but smiled softly, no longer holding weight on her chest.

"Fu~ Tora-chan, I almost forgot, I have something to show you when we arrive home!" Laito's voice resonated through the limo ecstatically.

The magenta haired female blinked up at him, confusion swimming in the pools of her golden irises, accompanied by distrust.

"Oookay?" it was evident she was weary around the red haired sex addict. Being alone with him was like asking for him to fuck you. She had somehow managed to cling onto her virginity, and even though he had brought her to nearly crack quite a few times, the female was beginning to get better at avoiding him. Besides, she was aware that even though they were engaged, Laito freely left the manor to "relieve his load" whenever she denied him.

He could have an STD for all she knew.

"Fu~ Tora-chan, you don't trust me? I wonder why" The redhead teased, forcing a light blush onto the girl's cheeks. However, as much as Layla tried to deny it, she has somehow formed a crush on the redhead. They did have times when they solely played darts, she had him chase her around the manor for entertainment, she loved to cook for him, and whenever she just wanted to cuddle and talk, he would simply listen...although he required she wore no clothes when doing so.

She found him infuriatingly sadistic and disrespectful at times, but when she is alone...she can't help but think of him.

"Well, there's a full moon, three of my sisters are missing, and you are the biggest hentai I've ever met, and that's just off the top of my head" The girl listed out, causing laughter to erupt from within the limo. Yui stifled a giggle, Lil and Raven having no trouble allowing the laughter to slip, Subaru smirking quietly, while Kanato simply stared at his "younger" brother in wonder before his gaze shifted over to his, now, red faced fiancé.

"Ne, Teddy, Lila-chan's never laughed that way around us? Maybe she really does hate us" Kanato muttered, but he was close enough for the pink haired female to hear, not that he tried to hide it.

"Kanato-kun, I could never hate you" Lila cupped his cheek with one hand, her fingers massaging through his hair softly. Kanato couldn't help but to close his eyes at the soft touch Lila had given him, his head leaning into the Haven's light touch, but when the limo hit an unexpected bump, Kanto realized his actions. Unsure on how to register the warm feeling that had spread within him, he reacted negatively, instantly biting into the thick tissue of Lila's palm. Rather than crying or pulling her hand away from the pain, Lila stayed still. She had expected such a reaction, but Kanato didn't know this, and angrily bit down harder, causing the girl to wince but no move her hand.

The two youngest watched with wide eyes, not expecting the reaction Kanato had given. They only saw Lila being nice, showing affection, and Kanato looked to have been enjoying it, but the second the limo jolted, he had bitten their sister. His eyes were set in an uncaring stare, but Lila could feel the distrust swimming within him.

He let go of her hand, blood trickling down his chin messily, his face holding know emotion as he stared at Lila almost annoyed. Lila simply smiled before whipping off the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth.

The vehicle stopped and the six seven figures took their time to exit the limo. Yui ran into the manor as fast as she could, causing Raven to giggle noticing the girl's rush.

...

Lila sat with her back facing the fourth oldest Sakamaki, his face in a scowl, having told her of how he dislike when others turned their back to him.

"Kanato-kun, I'm folding your clothes for you, my back wouldn't be turned to you if you at least stood beside me" Lila chimed as she placed another one of the boy's unused shirts into a drawer.

She hadn't heard him move, he had once again shut his feelings off like a switch, and Lila felt the dread of looking behind her, so she didn't, awaiting his move. She gasped feeling her arm being tugged back violently, a force slamming her back into the open drawer, forcing it closed. Her movement froze as an ice cold hand cupped the side of her face, fingers lightly rubbing it. Kanato awaited her reaction as he kneeled in front of her, but Lila didn't take note of his observing gaze. He was like a child repeating what he saw an adult do, his movements cautious.

Lila sighed, forcing the anticipation of the unknown down and enjoyed the soft touches of the lavender haired vampire. He watched her eyes shut peacefully, his cold hand providing a soothing contrast in temperature for the over heated neko hybrid. She leaned into his touch blissfully. Kanato unwillingly began to take note of his fiancé's incredibly mature body, something he hadn't done in weeks. His arm pulled Teddy closer to his side, the thought causing a jolt of desire to run down his spine.

His eyes wandered to her face, that was paler than most of her sister's, her cheeks holding a natural pink tint, her plump deep pink lips pulled back into a soft blissful smile. He unknowingly leaned forward, having seen so many nervous smiles on her face, this was a rare moment when the lavender haired boy made her feel at home, at peace. The warm feeling from earlier swelled up within him once more as he stared at the young Haven.

His eyes continued to journey, moving from her beautiful features to her chest, the white uniform shirt doing little to cover her C sized breasts that were held by two large cups, the uniforms waist band only seeming to make them more noticeable to the Sakamaki. He gaze shifted down, taking note of her hourglass figure that he was grateful for, having seen sacrificial brides with either a chest, a butt, none, or too much. Too him, Lila was perfect proportion wise. Her chest was big for her small size, her hips rounded well, and thighs thick but not to the point where, to him, they looked to big for her calves. He found that she wasn't necessarily light, but lighter to hold than the other unsymmetrical brides.

With a solid thought in mind, Kanato placed Teddy on the ground beside him.

"Teddy, stay, ne?"

Lila opened her eyes hearing his words, her brows furrowing, wondering why he put Teddy down, but her unasked question was answered as she felt a pair of hands hoist her into the air.

" _ **Nya**_!"

Her eyes widened two strong grips on her inner thighs, her calves hanging over the lavender haired boys shoulders. The girl had no time to protest as her panties were pushed to the side and her heat was given a bold lick.

Kanato blinked, having forgotten just how sweet his fiance could be when aroused.

"Taste's like...pudding" He discovered, his eyes shutting close as he gave the pink haired girl another experimental lick.

"K-K-Kanato-k-kun!" She stuttered out, trying to regain the boy's attention, but only further pushing him into the abyss. His tongue swirled around her clit, pushing, sucking, nipping at the small pearl that caused Lila to buck her hips against her own will. Kanato flicked his tongue between her wet folds, lapping up the juices that had begun to spill from her core. His nails dug into her hips, drawing blood which he lapped up greedily. The purple eyed vampire pulled away, releasing his hold so that she fell onto his lap, throwing his head back as she landed right on the bulge that he presented blatantly.

Kanato leaned back, allowing the panting girl to straddle him, shifting his erection into her. His hands unbuttoned the top three buttons to his uniform, enough for her breasts to be released. He pulled at the bra with little strength, snapping it off the girl's chest. Lila moaned, trying to keep her eyes open as he rocked his hips into her, her juices pouring onto his pants and seeping through the material. Lila let out choppy breaths, her hands on his chest as she rode him pleasurably.

"K-Ka-na-to-kun, _ngh_ , _ah_ , w-we, _ah_! _Ngh_! s-sto- _Nyaaa_!"

Lila crumpled against his chest, bunching up his uniform as his feelings of lust and desire attacked her weakened state, her walls pulsing with want as the feeling began to cloud her mind. Her hips finally beginning to grind back.

" _Ngh_ , _ah_! Don't you- _ngh_! want to make me- _ah ah_! Feel better, Lila-chan?" His moans were prominent, but he never stuttered as his hands gripped her ass that poked out. He rubbed the pieces of fat eagerly, his hands roaming across their surface blissfully. His mind reeled in ecstasy, Lila's hands moving to unbutton his jacket as she applied wet kisses up his neck. Kanato happily took her lips once she met his, the boy's hands squeezing her ass more harshly, causing her to let out a weak moan.

"Kanato-kun, take me, please! I want you, I need you!" She begged against his lips, her eyes tearing up with want as she ground her hips into his desperately.

Stripping her off her clothes, Kanato left her in nothing, having completely shredded every articles of clothing from her body. He pulled down his pants, moaning as he pants brushed down his length before it stood out proudly.

His hands gripped her waist, rubbing circles softly as he positioned her above him, one hand fondling one of her soft breasts as he eased her down upon him.

Lila gasped, feeling a quick shock of pain, she gripped both of his wrists tightly.

"The look of pain of your face _ngh ah_! It's beautiful" Kanato wasted no time, bucking his full length into her petite core.

" _ **AAAAH NGGH**_!"

He thrust into her greedily, both hands planted firmly on her chest as she bounced on his length, her golden eyes hidden by a layer of thick lashes. Kanato laughed happily, feeling his length push into her deeply before pulling out. The sound of skin slapping and juice squirting were overpowered by Lila's untamed moans, that caused the boy to dig deeper into her.

With a sudden shift, Lila found her back pressed against the room's flooring as Kanato rammed into her. Her legs hooked around his waist as he buried his face between her breasts, his fangs penetrating the inner side of her left breast.

But Lila no longer felt the pain. Simply pleasure.

" _Ngh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Nya! Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

"Your moans _ngh! ah!_ I want to hear more! Moan more!"

Lila let out pleasure filled cry as Kanato increased his pace, pounding into her at an inhuman rate, his tongue swirling around her nipple before latching his mouth onto it securely, sucking it like a lollipop.

Lila threw her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist in a constricting embrace. The tightness forcing him to react, and the lavender eyed boy bit Lila's right breast, squishing her left breast in a painfully pleasurable grip. Her back arched off the ground, neck fully exposed, walls clenching.

" _Ah! K-Kana-to! I-I-I'm gonna c-cum_!" She cried.

The lavender haired boy let out a loud shaky moan, feeling her pulsing, drenched, vagina clamped around his shaft, the heat warming his undead body as he rammed himself into her, wanting to catch up.

" _Nya! K-Kanato_!"

" _L-Lila_!"

Her body shook violently, their mixed juices squirting out of her as he gave a few more weak pumps, riding it out.

" _ngh!...ah!...ah!...ah_!"

Kanato pulled out, their juices trailing after his cock as he gave her breast lapping licks to clean up the spilled blood.

Lila passed out, her body shaking with pleasure even as she slept. Kanato not far behind, his head resting on her chest in exhaustion, hands wrapping possessively around her waist, tongue scavenging her chest tiredly, but not wanting to stop. He basked in the unconscious moans she gave him, causing the warm feeling in his stomach to grow, even after the lustful desire had died down slightly.

"I made you feel good, only I am allowed to give you such pleasure or pain, you are my pudding" His words were tired but clear, giving one last long slow lick to both breasts, the boy rested his head tiredly, enjoying the soft mounds of flesh his "pudding" had to offer.


	18. DL18

**_Three Weeks Later._**

Day fell upon the Sakamaki household, yet their nocturnal nature kept them asleep. For now that is.

However, as the sun peeked over the horizon, three pairs of golden eyes shot open simultaneously. The three girls bit down gasps of pain as they strategically began to escape the arms of their lovers.

Lisa gently moved Ayato's head from her covered chest to a large pillow that radiated with her body heat and scent. She desperately wanted to run off the bed, but she knew the violent movement would awaken the sleeping redhead that she was trying to evade. As soon as her feet prodded the floorings surface, the magenta haired female found herself doubling over in pain. Tears rushing to her eye ducts as she hugged her abdomen and bit back moans of displeasure. Weakly, Lisa scrambled to the bathroom as though it would relieve her pain, but knowing that worse was just around the corner.

Lila is the triplet most susceptible to pain, while Lisa could hold in her cries and Layla was able to tolerate the nearly mind numbing pain, Lila was left in tears, moaning pain filled whines as her body impersonated the sensation of fire within her. Her cries woke her lavender haired lover instantly, his violet eyes snapping open angrily, ready to reprimand his lover- that is until they fell upon her withering form. Her body shaking violently, cold sweat covering her in a thick layer, her knees pulled to her chest as she clawed away her nightgown.

Kanato was a sadist who enjoyed the pain befallen upon others, the only true bond he ever held was with his stuffed companion, and the only time he was afraid was when he was nothing more than a mere child.

Until now.

He moved her quickly from her supine position, one handing supporting his weight as he pulled Lila toward his figure only to feel the way her blood boiled beneath her skin. On any other occasion, he would laugh at her "pathetic" condition, but he only grew angry not knowing how to help her.

"What is it? Lila? Lila?! Don't you ignore me! What's _**wrong**_?!"

He wasn't the only one struggling to aid his fiancé. Laito awoke to Layla's muffled moans and the bed shaking softly. He had expected to see his lover begging for his touch, but when he opened his eyes, he took in the pain she wore on her features. Toes curling into the bed sheets as she shifted side to side, meek mewls escaping past her throat as she clawed at her sides, thin lines of red appearing before dribbles of blood seeped out.

"Tora-chan?"

Like his brother, Laito reacted quickly, pulling her to him. His hands pulled back, surprised by the scorching heat that emanated from her body, before pulling her against his ice cold chest.

"L-Laito- aah! I-It's so h-hot! ngh!"

Her moans did nothing to ease the boys mind, his sex drive causing him to struggle as he constantly reminded himself of his fiance's condition.

Lifting her small body against his effortless, Laito hurried to the Head Haven's room. He froze hearing a loud shout before Kanato ran past him in a breeze, Lila's shivering body in his grasp and an absent Teddy.

The lavender haired boy gave no fucks as he shouted through the halls for the Head Sakamaki.

With each passing second the girls body temperatures increased.

Anastasia woke up to her door being kicked open and Laito shoving Layla onto the barely conscious raven haired female. Layla's condition spoke for itself but Laito attempted to form a response.

"She's hot! I-I don't know what to do!"

Ana froze as she felt Layla's heat against her pale skin.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh my! Where's Lila and Lisa? Are they in the same condition?" Her words were laced with urgency as she quickly shuffled off her bed and ran to her bathroom. Laito wanted to follow, but didn't want to leave Layla helpless on her sister's bed.

The question didn't require an answer as Kanato came rushing into the room with Lila, Reiji following in pursuit, though his demeanor was calm and composed.

"Anastasia, what is the meaning of this?"

Ana peeked her head out of the bathroom, running water could be heard clearly as the girl rushed out with a couple of hair ties.

"It's called Heat, nekos go through this to mate, it is the only time when they are able to conceive and is a mating ritual- only the females get it and it causes them excruciating pain when they are denied release, usually we are prepared for this, but it completely slipped my mind- **dammit**! How could I be so careless?!" The three boys watched as she placed the two withering females hairs into tight buns.

"That's two, where's the third one?"

" _ **ANASTASIA**_!"

The crowd jumped as Raven came waddling into the room frantically, Ayato rushing in behind her with Lisa clinging to him desperately, her night gown soaked thoroughly yet the water was sizzling on her body. Subaru pulling his lover away from her sister cautiously.

"What the hell is wrong with my Chichi?!"

"Ayato, put her down!" Anastasia ordered urgently, in a split second she pulled her vulnerable sister from the redhead's grasp and set her beside Layla and Lila before putting the girl's hair into an identical tight bun as the others.

"Raven, I want that water ice cold, I want it below 40; Subaru, wake up Anais, please and bring her here, she'll know what to do"

The violet haired girl nodded at the command before running into the bathroom while Subaru disappeared to get the eldest Haven.

"Help me get these clothes off them- but leave their undergarments on or I swear to God, I will end you" Anastasia's words held an edge that caused the boys to stiffen slightly, her eyes flashing a dangerous golden before returning to normal. Reiji felt a smirk fall onto his features as he saw the effect his fiancé had on his brothers. He was attracted to her power.

"Reiji-san, can you concoct something to ease the pain?"

"This is all very knew to me, yet I shall try, come, I will need to know as much as possible"

The triplets were cautious as they stripped their fiances afraid to cause them anymore discomfort.

"L-Laito?"

"Y'know, if you wanted me to take of your clothes, you could've just asked, Tora-chan~"

Laito's words caused said girl's lips to curl for a second before she cried, her hand flying out and scraping Lila with her sharp claws.

"Watch what you're doing!" Kanato seethed, pulling his mate away from her sister, his chest heaving as Lila whined at her new wound.

"L-Lila I- ah!"

Layla cried as she was kicked by Lisa, who was trying to shove both her sisters away from her. Her more animalistic nature beginning to grab hold of her conscience.

"G-Get a-aw-way!"

"O-OW! S-Stop it!"

The boys backed away as the three females began to push and shove each other violently. Lila, who was almost knocked off the edge, angrily leaped over Layla straight to Lisa, before landing a powerful bite onto her sister's shoulder and repeatedly hitting the eldest triplet harshly. Lisa shoved Lila over her head, before all three girls readied themselves to fight, only for them to be dispersed forcefully.

"Oi! Chichi, calm dow- Don't swing at Oresame!"

"Lila, control yourself! You look pathetic!"

"Fu~ Bitch-chan, I'm not sure I like this side of you"

Three males pulled at the respective brides, the girls jerking and slashing wildly in their grooms arms.

"The water is- oh shit!" Raven froze in the bathroom's doorway as she took in the scene before her. Kanato, due to just barely hanging over Lila's height, had pounced on his fiance, his arms coiled around her, his legs wrapped around hers as he shoved her face mercilessly into the floor, Lisa was lifted off the ground completely, her legs kicking wildly as her arms were restrained by Ayato, who effortlessly carried the girl's weight and restricted her movement, Layla was pressed deeply into the bed sheets, her arms pinned to both sides of her head and legs pinned to by Laito's, who no longer wore his hat due to the girl smacking it off him.

The looks these boys delivered to their fiances were so strong that the females practically froze from the boys gazes. Lila shivered feeling the look Kanato gave her, the boys thought they had the upper hands, but truly- they only made themselves **targets**. Female Nekos look for powerful mates, in times like these- they _**love** _ to be dominated. Lisa and Lila already knew who they " _belonged_ " to from previous experiences and while Layla was able to struggle more, even _she_ faltered under Laito's stern, dominant, gaze.

"W-Well, the bath is, erm, ready" Raven sounded, moving out of the door way and rushing out of the room, wondering what was taking Subaru so long to retrieve her older sister.

The boys cautiously released their hold, but when the three girls managed to get on their feet, a wave of heat rendered them unable to move. Layla fell against the bed's side, grasping the sheets as her chest heaved; her sisters in worse conditions. Lisa was shivering as she clutched Ayato close, her breath against his neck as her muscles struggled to keep herself up, Lila was crying painfully as she fell into Kanato's arms, her body limp as she began to hyperventilate.

Kanato shouted for her to get up, but even he couldn't help the panic that struck him when her head lolled back as she struggled to breathe. He was the first to enter the bathroom and drop his lover into the large tub that chilled the room and was so cold that the air around it condensed.

Two more splashes sounded as Ayato and Laito added their brides. Like an instant reaction, the three girls tried to jump out, Lila clasped her arms around Kanato's neck, pressing herself into him but the lavender haired boy grasped her hips to keep her in the freezing water that simmered when the entered, steam rolling off their bodies- proving just how desperately they required the ice bath.

Lisa flailed frantically before trying to zip past Ayato, who only shoved her back into the tub, his hands on her wrists to prevent her from slashing out.

"L-L-L-Let m-me o-out!" She shouted, but regardless of the ice cold water, her cheeks still flushed a deep red, her skin was still unbearably hot, and her body still shook painfully. Lisa let out a gasp feeling a deep contraction of her uterus that shoo her very core, the girl clung to Ayato desperately, her chest heaving as she rode out the painful clench. Ayato placed soft pecks onto the side on her head as she cried in his chest.

Lila and Layla watched fearfully, knowing they would soon feel what Lisa had just been through. Layla laid her head on the tubs rim, a lone hand gripping Laito's for support as she continuously shifted in the spacious tub as she huffed slowly.

"Tora-chan?"

Layla weakly turned to face Laito, unable to lift her head as she focused on breathing, the water finally taking some affect, but it was due to her high tolerance to pain, it would be a while before Lisa and Lila felt the same.

Layla said nothing as she stared up at Laito patiently, her eyes watering as she once more kicked her legs uncomfortably. Her golden eyes holding unshed tears.

Laito bit back a moan, even in her broken state- she still managed to turn him on.

And it seemed as though he wasn't the only one to be affected by his lady.

Kanato's grip on Lila's hips tightened, his nails digging into her skin painlessly, causing the female to look to him, her breathing had fallen back into a slower rhythm.

Ayato's hands absentmindedly rubbed soothing circles on the surface of Lisa's back, glossing over the two indents that stood out prominently. He enjoyed the sight of her back dimples. His hands snaked up the spine of her back before becoming entangled in her magenta locks and pulling her head back to face him.

The second they got the eye contact they yearned for, simultaneously, the boys shamelessly attacked; not caring that there were others present in the capacious bathroom.

Laito pulled Layla to his lips, letting out a relieved moan as soon as her steaming lips pressed against his ice cold ones. Layla responded instantaneously, eyes slamming shut as she deepened the kiss eagerly, opening her mouth to let the boy dominate her. Laito gasped with exuberance, smiling ecstatically at Layla's eagerness before shoving his tongue into her mouth while his hands grope the mounds of her ass, his thumbs easily gliding over the smooth surface.

Kanato was desperate for the attention he so deeply required. He ate away at the soft moans she gave, her hands flowing through his locks as she whimpered desperately when he bit her lower lip before suckling the blood that seeped out. His eyes peeked open to see her needy expression that sent him spiraling with desire, he growled lowly before releasing her lip and slamming his lips fully against hers once more, his tongue pushing past her lips forcefully, but the girl moaned in content.

Lisa blushed heavily as her lips pressed against Ayato, her eyes fluttering shut as her tears slowly ceased. The girl moaned feeling his tongue massaging her lips teasingly before spreading them apart. Lisa clenched her thighs as Ayato's hands eagerly began to roam her body, his form beginning to shake eagerly as a familiar feeling began to flow within him. Lisa had denied him of any form sexual release since that fateful day of the full moon, much like Lila had done to Kanato.

Ayato smirked feeling the familiar mounds of flesh he adored so fervently beneath the cups of her bra.

 _ **"Ayato, remove your hands from my sister's chest, immediately!"**_

The three boys pulled away from their lovers, Kanato giving a barely noticeable satisfied smile as he stared at Lila's flushed features and swollen lips. Laito smirked, humming approvingly as he offered Layla's plump lips a solid lick before breaking away fully. Ayato pecked Lisa's lips once more before slipping his hands from her chest slowly.

Lisa gasped taking in the illuminating eyes shined vibrantly at her, roaming her body.

It wasn't solely him, however, each boy was unable to contain their want. Eyes shining dangerously, even as Anais used her abilities to render the pair of triplets immobile.

"If you have intercourse, then a child will pursue, and I will not allow my sisters to conceive at such young ages"

Raven poked her head into the bathroom, blushing deeply as she caught the end of Anais's statement.

"Raven"

"Yes?"

"Get the bounds ready, the girls have yet to enter the first stage, then prepare the lock on the door"


	19. DL19

"Let me go! Let me GO!"

"AAAAAH! GET OFF OF MEE!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

The screams of the Haven triplets were thoroughly ignored as the were restrained by their three siblings.

Each placed onto three separate beds, two of which had been added to Anais's room.

Their lovers watched in confliction, watching their girls fight so fruitlessly. Lisa was being pushed deeply into the bed sheets by Anais, a hand curling around her neck menacingly as she attempted to vainly wound her older sibling.

"Shuu, the binds!" The blonde ordered, her blue eyes never leaving Lisa's feral golden ones that shined with tears.

"Anais, please! It hurts so bad! Don't make me go through this again!" She begged struggling to get free as Anais dug Lisa's head deeper into the bed, straddling the triplet's legs to the bed while one hand caught the binds that her fiance threw her way.

"I'm doing this for the better"

Lisa swore at her sister, buking her hips, kicking her legs, trying to free her hands as Anais clasped her wrists and restrained them to the bed posts before climbing down her sister's body and binding her feet to each post, giving her sister enough room to kick her legs but not enough to lift her legs past six inches.

"AAAAAAH! ANASTASIA PLEEEASE!"

Lila screamed like a banshee, the pain affecting her the most. Her legs kicked so powerfully that Reiji had to assist his mate by pinning Lila's feet to the mattress.

"Lila, behave yourself!" Anastasia ordered as she bound her sisters wrists to the bed posts, wiping off the sweat that accumulated of the pinkette's forehead with a damp rag.

Lila continued to scream her lungs out, her face flushing a dangerous red as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her golden eyes clenched roughly as she felt Reiji bind her feet.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THE PAIN!"

Her wails died down to incomprehensible sobs that she choked on.

Her cried bringing tears to her sister's eyes as she turned away, heartbroken by the pain her sisters had to deal with.

"How long does this process usually occur?" Reiji sounded, somewhat affected by the three girls wails.

They treated him with respect, although Lisa did give him trouble from time to time, but nonetheless, Reiji believed these girls have actually improved the way his brothers interact. Ayato wasn't as loud, Kanato wasn't as unstable, and Laito actually went to class more than often- they earned their places in the Sakamaki Household, so he would treat them as so.

"Once every two years, it usually lasts from a span of two weeks to a month at most, unless..."

"Unless?" His brow raised as he waited for her to continue but Ana shook her head.

"Unless they mate, and although they can do see any other time of the year, this is the only time when their bodies are able to conceive, they will be doing more than just relieving themselves if we allow them to mate, so we don't, this is a strict order from father...we don't have a choice...if we disobey him-"

"Then it's our heads, he is no angel, he is a monster, we are nothing more than pawns in his game- and he has made it clear he has no problem removing those who can't follow orders" Raven interrupted as she finally got the binds on Layla, who was rendered unconscious.

"Place the spell on them, then hex the room, no one is to come in or out without authorization by myself or Reiji"

Reiji felt his brow lift at Anastasia's words and concealed his smirk. He had gotten through to her _that_ night three weeks ago, and the results had pleased him, yet they also left him... _unsatisfied_ , **deeply unsatisfied**.

"Yes ma'am" her sisters muttered while the boys nodded.

Raven paddling over to her older sisters before putting them into a slumber.

"This will help with the pain, Sissy" Raven muttered, placing her hand lastly on Lisa's forehead and her eyes illuminating into a pastel baby blue, and Lisa's eyes closed, her body going limp like her Lila's and Layla's.

"Come, we have school in six hours, we will need all the sleep we can get" Reiji's voice sounded.

The triplets were the last to leave, eyes wandering on their sleeping mates, who looked tortured as they rested. Kanato's purple eyes began to tear up realizing Lila would no longer be able to sleep with him. He had become obsessively dependent on the pink haired girl, he felt hopeless as he trudge out of the room. Who else would be able to understand him like she, Teddy wasn't able to respond to him, just listen. Teddy didn't make him feel as...cared for, as Lila did...as _loved_.

Laito frowned, which he did so rarely, as he walked to his room. He could still feel Layla's desperate touches, smell her addictive scent, and hear her needy cries. He had begun to care for the girl in ways he shouldn't, he hated how he had yet to simply bed her like he planned, because the more he got to know her, the more he began to recognize her as his _lover_ and not simply his sacrificial bride.

Ayato was the last to leave. He, like Laito, assumed that once he had his way with her, he would lose interest, but once he had his way, he wanted so much _more_ than her body. He wanted her attention, her touches, her care...her _love_. He got peaks of it from time to time, and when he realized this he only wanted more- she was his. He arrived to an empty bed, and could only hold his pillow to him as he inhaled her scent.

The boys hadn't realized just how deeply they _needed_ their lovers, until they saw the pain on their girls faces.


	20. DL20

Reiji watched analytically as Anastasia trialed beside him. The female had her head down as she padded through the hallway, following him to his bedroom since hers was being...preoccupied.

Like previously stated, he received the desired results...yet he was still deeply unsatisfied.

He was ashamed to admit...that he wanted what the others had. Reiji is a sadist, but not to the same extent as his father.

He didn't want many wives to simply fulfil his needs, he wanted to love his wife or at least know his wife will be fair to their offspring.

He wanted to offer his children a better life than what his father had led him to live.

Yes, Anastasia complied obediently, but she didn't care for him, she feared him. She saw her own father and Reiji in the same light- a dim one shrouded by darkness, nothing good to come from involvement.

And this would not affect Reiji as much as it did, had he not begun to feel attracted to the female. He found her power over the others breathtaking, and he loved that in her eyes, he was superior, yet...wanted her respect. Anastasia was like no female he met before. Whenever he doubted her, she proved herself, she didn't whine for his attention like past or tremble before him- she challenged him intellectually, and he found it enticing when the were able to hold hour long debates. When she was completely at peace, she took are of him, if he stayed in his lab too long she would come in with a tray of tea, if he was stressed she would massage his shoulder affectionately. She assisted him in the lab, and on days when he was lost in his past, she stepped in to keep peace in the manor, making sure no one bothered him. He found her a cooking extraordinaire, something unsurprisingly all the girls were, and when he would read a book and wasn't in the mood to talk...Anastasia would just curl into him, head on his shoulder as she silently read along, regardless of the place in book she was still able to gather a _complete_ understanding and even at time finish before him.

But he found these moments less frequent since that night. Now, whenever he doubted her, she was shy to prove herself, she didn't whine for his _attention_ nor tremble before him- because she _avoided_ him like the plague, the _hour_ long debates he enjoyed became a few _seconds_ because she no longer felt safe to speak her mind. He rarely saw her at _peace_ , just _desperate_ to leave the same room. The _generous_ trays of tea felt more like a _chore_ , even to him, if he was stressed, she was too cautious to go near him but offer him a _pill_ to relieve stress or more tea. He was beginning to miss her gentle touches. Her assistance in the lab was more like a nervous intern, when he was lost in his past- she was lost in hers as well and weary of a repeat. When she cooked, it was a quick _meal_ , with the basic necessities. He had once told her to read with him, since he simply wished to relax, the girl pulled up a _chair_ , pulled out a _book_ , and was _stuck_ on the first chapter next two hours.

Reiji never apologized for his actions since he saw them as a requirement to finally get Anastasia to submit.

But now, as he watched her stiffly lie near the edge of the bed, her head casted down, not wanting to turn her back to him.

He wonders if he made the right choice...that night three weeks ago...

 _"You're just like...him, you're a horrible person! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

 _"I-I can't do this! You're so **infuriating**! I **have** to talk to father about the arrangement, I don't care **what** punishment he gives me as long as my sisters and I are safe from you"_

He would never admit how deeply these words had affected him. He believed that Ana's father and his own were so similar it was disgusting- and when placed in the same category as filth.

He _**lost** _ it.

 _He hadn't meant to attack her such animosity._

 _"I don't believe that will be necessary"_

 _"Let me go! You sick bastard!"_

 _"We will discuss this at the manor, your behavior is disgraceful"_

 _"Let go!"_

He remembered how her chocked her savagely before feeding from her. How couldn't he, her fear was practically tangible at that point.

And when they arrived to the manor- it had been so much _**worse**_.

 **...**

 _Anastasia fell to the ground limply. Her side burning as it met the floor hard surfacing._

 _"Y-Y-You b-ba-astard!" She chocked out, coughing as she cradled her sore neck._

 _With a simple flick of his wrist, Anastasia was sent flying through his lab equipment, glass embedding into her back as she slid across the counters surface off the edge, landing painfully on the same bruising side._

 _She was gasping for breath, but he was relentless. Scooping his hand down to grasp her neck before forcefully lifting her to her feet and slamming her back into his bookcase. Her cry rang throughout the room as she was forced to slide up the wall, scrapping her already wounded back against the shelf._

 _Silent tears fell from her face, but she didn't beg for his mercy._

 _"I will tarnish those tedious wings you cherish so closely"_

 _His words held so much malice that it suffocated the ravenette, but she simply let out a humorless laugh, causing his air cutting grip to tighten around her frail neck._

 _"T-Too L-Late, th-that man b-beat y-you to it"_

 _No longer able to hold up her front, Anastasia's grip on his wrists slacked before they fell to her side._

 _But Reiji was fed up, and wasn't going to quite. All his pent up anger was being aimed onto Anastasia._

 **...**

Had it not been for Lisa rushing into the room and tackling him in a rage fit.

He wouldn't even be _staring_ at Anastasia.

As he finally, after weeks of avoiding the memory, thought upon the situation. Reiji recognized the disgrace of his actions.

He would apologize at the most convenient time.

He **will** make it right.

* * *

 _ **Just a little Reiji and Ana, and insight onto what happened that fateful night to clear up confusion.**_

 _ **By the way, sorry about the short chapters, but I'm trying to focus on the character bonds now more than the intimate moments. (blushes of embarrassment (^*.*^) my bad! )**_


	21. DL21

The next day was...quite trivial.  
The three Sakamaki triplets woke up in unsurprisingly foul moods. Kanato being notably the worst of all. Lila would aid him as he slept, calming him down, soothing his unstable emotions, and giving him peaceful nights. Without her, it felt as though he was destroying himself with his own negativity. His anger was off the charts, when he woke up, he momentarily forgot of Lila's condition and practically tore down his room in search of his lover before remembering. He cried terribly, sobbing dramatically as he craved her soft morning touches and delicious warmth that heated him up heavenly. The bathing was the worst part for the dependent boy; he loved holding Lila close to him as she washed away his sins, lathering him, tending to him, _entertaining_ him. He just sat there angrily, wanting the pinkette to get well and tend to his needs. He found her behavior selfish and feared it was just a ruse to get away from him.

He barged into Reiji's room, ready to demand to see his fiance, only to see Ayato and Laito beat him to it.

"No, no! The answer is no, you three are not to see the girls until they've finished the cycle" Anastasia's words were like law, cold and firm- but the boys were desperate.

"Are you hard of hearing? Must she repeat herself? You three are to stay away from the girls until due time, am I understood?" Reiji piped in, adjusting the cufflink's to his uniform as Anastasia adjusted his tie.

The triplets stormed out of the room, livid by their brother's actions, even Laito seemed to be thoroughly upset. His hair appearing to be messy rather than styled, his aura less flirtatious and flamboyant and more annoyed and dangerous.

The three were stopped when a small violet haired hybrid witch came around the corner, hands entwined with a certain white haired vampire, her big violet eyes wide with innocence and pity.

"Ayato-san, Kanato-san, Laito-san, please understand that the girls aren't themselves right now, we're not stopping you simply because they are ovulating, but also because they are extremely dangerous, even to themselves. I remember one time this servant guy snuck into Lisa's room when she was eleven, it was the first time she went into heat and he was a pervy man. I asked her what she did to him, she didn't tell me much, but she did say that he came into the room with two heads, and left with one- I don't get it, but I think you guys will"

Raven's words caused all four boys to gape, mouths falling open as she shrugged and pulled Subaru to walk with her, excusing the duo as they rushed to the limo to get good seat. Subaru shivered, cringing at his lover's words before jerking her back to his side, since she had begun to nearly drag him to the limo.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Subaru scolded, squeezing her hand reprimanding her, yet she only stared up at him with her eyes full of ignorance, her plump pink lips falling into small pout as they entered the limo.

"what'd I say?" She questioned softly, genuinely confused by her man's words.

"Don't repeat what your sister says!"

"Hehehe, that's weird, Ana said the same thing when I told her the story"

Subaru couldnt help but smirk at his lover's oblivious nature, his grip on her hand softening as he turned to face her.

The limo was empty, save for the youngest couple. The moon light peaking through the barely opened window, against Raven's porcelain skin that seemed to shine beneath the rays of light, as she stared out the window. As much as Subaru tried to deny it, he was deeply attracted to the violet haired witch. She cared for him in ways he didn't think possible, and although her naivety could be annoying, he found her innocence alluring.

"Raven"

Her violet eyes shifted to his red ones instantly, a smile appearing on her face instinctively at the sound of his voice.

Subaru found that the two always seemed to be around the others, or surrounded by others during school. The only time they were truly alone being when they slept together. He awaited the moments when it was just the two of them.

"Nani- mmph!"

Raven's big eyes widened, cheeks flushing, heart pounding- she was in heaven. Her eyes fluttered closed as Subaru planted his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss, one hand nestled into his hair while the other rested on her hip, pulling her to him until she straddled his lap. Subaru groaned, feeling the small female kiss back just as passionately. His entangled hand massaging her scalp as his other hand rubbed her hip. The white haired boy wasted no time her sliding his tongue across her lips, receiving entry and exploring her mouth eagerly.

He loved how sweet she tasted to him. How richly flavored she was. He was undoubtedly addicted to her taste.

Raven moaned into the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck affectionately before they broke apart. Subaru now beginning to trail open wet kisses on the line of her jaw, down her neck, and to her shoulder. Pushing aside the collar of her uniform.

"A-Ah!"

She gasped feeling him begin to suck, lick, and nip at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, prominently marking her fair skin before biting down on the soft flesh. Raven gripped his hair tightly, but didn't make any moves to struggle. She trusted him.

Subaru took a few short gulps before pressing his tongue hungrily against the wound and lapping up the spilled blood. His eyes remained shut before her began to press light kisses across the spot. Raven moaning contently while he continued to litter her neck in markings and wet kisses. His hand bunch up the fabric of her skirt as he refrained himself from acting on the impulse to take her back into the manor and have his way with her for the remainder of the night.

Forcefully, he placed one final kiss onto her lips, wildly shoving his tongue into her mouth and eating her soft moans, before pulling away desperately. His chest heaving as he fought over control. Temptation trying to seduce him while the innocent look on Raven's flushed, breathless, face made it harder for him to deny.

Yet she trusted him, and he would not ruin that.

"I...love you, Subaru" She muttered, resting her head against his chest as she played with the hair on the back on the back of his head. Subaru sighed, smirking at the girl's words before pressing an affectionate kiss to the top of her forehead, but stayed silent. It had not been the first time she spoke such words, and even though Subaru knew he cared incredibly deeply for her, to the point where it was painful to think of losing her- he was not confident enough to speak such words.

"konichiwa, Raven-chan, Subaru-kun" Yui's voice sounded as she stepped into the vehicle wearily, dropping herself to a corner of the limo, head pressed against up against a window.

"Ano, Yui-chan, are you okay? You don't look well"

"A-Ano, I-I ran into Ayato-kun and Laito-kun, they drank too much..."

Hearing such words, Raven frowned deeply, her brows furrowing. The instant the girls are ill, the boys move onto other victims- how sick. Subaru rolled his eyes, scowling at the thought of his brothers behavior.

"You want me to hex them?" Raven questioned, in hopes of cheering Yui up, but the girl instantly came to life protesting fervently against the idea.

"Oh yeah, you're Christian, I mean, I believe and all, I'm part angel, but I can't deny being half witch and all, besides- my mom was a white witch- a healer! So I don't tamper with dark magic, at most I would have just made them feel really guilty" Raven rambled slightly, smiling apologetically for scaring Yui, who's outlook seemed to brighten as she took in Raven's carefree behavior and optimistic aura.

"Is Raven bothering you, Yui? That tends to be her specialty" A smooth voice sounded as a blonde hair blue eyed angel entered the limo with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Shut up, Anais!" Raven whined, puffing her cheeks as her sister sat beside her and winked at her. Raven instantly reacting by shoving her face into Subaru's chest and huffing theatrically.

Yui giggled seeing the two sisters begin to bicker back and fourth, Shuu plopping down beside Anais careless, resting his head on her lap as he readjusted his headphones to block out the noise. Anais absentmindedly combing a hand through his hair, causing the eldest Sakamaki to let out a content sigh, a smirk bestowing his features as he kept his eyes shut. Shuu could feel Anais's long locks curling on his chest, brushing against his hand that rested there peacefully. His fingers curling around a thick lock of blonde hair, the feeling of softly silky hair gracing his finger tips.

Anastasia arrived with Reiji, smiling as she passed by the scene of two happy couples and a sleeping Yui, who had a soft smile on her face as well.

The three triplets followed, Kanato still thoroughly upset, will Ayato and Laito seemed to have "relieved" their pent up emotion. The ride was silent. Subaru could feel Raven's soft breathing against his chest, indicating she had, like every ride to school, fallen asleep. Anastasia turned to Reiji, eyeing the book he held in his hand. It was new, and the title instantly piqued her interest. "The Art of Power". Anastasia read often as a child, but it wasn't willfully. She was forcefully taught things in order to teach her siblings. Overtime the girl gained a form of resentment against reading, but it had also become a solace to her. It was something none of her sisters truly cared for, so when she found peace in pulling up a big book and losing herself regardless the text.

Unknowingly, Anastasia began to read the book along with him. Reiji took notice of this instantly and lowered it slightly so the ravenette wouldn't have to strain her eyes to read. Anastasia wasn't completely oblivious, and recognized Reiji's actions, the girl froze slightly, refusing to turn to him. But her attention was already captivated by the book, and didn't want to ruin the opportunity to read something so intriguing. So, as swiftly as she could. she scooted into the side of the elder male, thanking him softly, before continuing with the book.

Reiji didn't react to this in anyway emotionally, he didn't even pay mind to it, except his arm did open for her to rest beside him, finding her leaning against his arm annoying. And yet, he didn't protest against doing so in front of his brothers, he couldn't find one reason to complain of her presence as she cautious rested her head on his shoulder as she read, curling into his side as his arm draped over her shoulder. He wasn't bothered by her in the slightest, and...her enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of her.

He found this only beneficial to him, not seeing any reason to complain. He kept a mental note to do this more often...he liked it.

The triplets, however, didn't. Not in the slightest.

To sit and watch their brothers in the embrace of their lovers, while that sat their with empty hands- it was unfair and deeply unnerved the trio.

Kanato felt his eyes watering as he tightened his grip on Teddy. Ayato noticed his younger triplet's behavior, but said nothing as he felt the same. He didn't even bother with the sleeping Yui, having had part take in her blood, which hadn't satisfied him as fully as he had hoped it to. Lisa's held that spice he had become addicted to. And Yui couldn't fully relieve his "needs" with those pancakes she has for a chest.

Laito would even agree with that. As much as a sex addict he is, even his drive was geared toward one person so far. Whenever he got with other girls, he was simply relieving himself, not satisfying his desires. It pissed him off to no end, especially when he would return home to find Layla waiting for him in their bed. Each girl having finally transitioned to their lovers rooms, save for Anastasia until recently.

The ride to school was undoubtedly irritating to the trio.

As the triplets exited the limo, Reiji called out to them before laying out strict rules.

"I understand your irritation with the situation, but you will behave yourselves accordingly"

"Like you'd understand!" Kanato shouted angrily, pushing through his brothers to rush to class, where he knew he'd be the first one to arrive.

Reiji scowled at his younger brother's actions, glaring at the lavender haired boy as Ayato and Laito took the opportunity to dip as well.

The boys had not the patience to deal with anyone.


	22. DL22

Laito sighed, exiting the school's janitor's closet inconspicuously, a girl with big green eyes and dyed magenta hair rushing out of the same closet, her uniform horribly disgruntled.

She swayed on the balls of her heels looking down at the floor with a deep scarlet blush upon her semi tanned skin, smiling happily, if not a tad smug as well. She knew of his " _engagement_ " to the golden eyed, magenta haired female. Layla and she had spoken with each other quite nicely a few times- but Layla was _too_ trusting for her own good. The girl felt bad, yet so satisfied, she had Laito all to herself, he made love to her! He and Layla had yet to do such intimate-

"Ano, you're still here?"

The female jolted her head up at the sound of Laito's voice, her green eyes wide with disbelief at the uncaring tone that sounded from the redheaded male.

"N-Nani?"

"Fu~ What's your name again? Nonni?"

"I-It's _Nonon_!"

The girl cried pathetically, tears stinging her eyes as she corrected the careless male. She had known him longer than Layla had, yet he didn't know her name? They had just part took in the most intimate of actions together, yet he didn't know **her** name?

"Fu~ Little bitch, you sound upset~" Laito taunted, smirking sadistically as he caught the treacherous female's chin between his slender fingers. Her cheeks flushed, but she pushed herself away from the male.

"Laito-kun, you baka!' She cried, running away with a heavy heart.

Laito watched the female run away, with tears streaming down her flushed face, yet he made n moves to chase after her. He was confident that when he needed her, she'd comply. Laito simply rolled his eyes at the girl's behavior, readjusting the fedora on his head before sauntering down the hallway. He simply relieved himself...yet he was not satisfied.

"Ah~ Tora-chan~ There's no escaping me when this little break of ours over~" The boy whined under his breath before pausing in his steps, the mere thought of his lover being enough to turn him on. He pouted as he rounded a corner, only to bump into a well curved female student.

"L-Laito-kun!"

He smirked, ready to "relieve" himself once more.

"Neechan! We're home!" Raven called as she rushed into the house and up the red carpeted stair case, dragging the blonde haired, pink eyed girl along with her.

"Raven, wait!"

The twins were next to enter the household, urgently chasing after their naïve sister who was eager to check up on the triplets. The Sakamaki triplets were next to enter the household. Not necessarily running, simly interested at the thought of seeing their fiances after a full day's separation.

"They're not going to recognize Yui's scent!" Anastasia shouted, before rushing past her blonde twin to jerk Raven back by the collar of her uniform. The girls room only a few doors down.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Raven whined, angrily readjusting her collar. Yui was panting heavily, the speed at which Raven was forcing her to run being faster than she was even capable of. Anais helped the panting girl by easing her into a better stance, opening her lungs and relaxing her muscles. Yui thanked Anais before tuning into Anastasia as she scolded the violet haired witch angrily.

"That was incredibly dangerous! Do you have any idea that risks you could have put Yui through had I not caught you? When I call you, you listen! You should have stopped the second you heard me doing so!"

"I-I know, I-I'm sorry, Ana, really!"

Raven shuffled on her feet awkwardly, eyes casted down as she took in the severity of her actions.

Yui looked up to Anais, questions pooling into her pink orbs, having been so little informed of the Haven triplets condition- solely that they were not well.

"Ano, Anais-san, what exactly is wrong with the girls?" concern evident in her voice. It was the triplets who spent most of their days with Yui, especially the eldest triplet. Anais laughed at Yui's concern lightheartedly, a warm smile playing on her pink lips.

"Nothin is wrong with them, Yui-chan, it's a part of a Neko's nature, it's called Heat. When a neko is ovulating, the female body becomes incredibly vulnerable and sensitive, they're natural body heat feels unbearably hot, and rises as they continue with the cycle, unless they relieve such heat by mating. However, the girls become violent during this time due to the discomfort they feel"

Yui nodded, taking in the new information, her brows furrowing as she thought of the discomfort the girls must be feeling. And to be cooped up in some room- it had to be bad!

"Yes, but, they are our sisters, so we have to check up on them at least once a day" Anastasia sounded, brushing past the two blondes to the girls door.

"Fu~ I've missed my Tora-chan!" Laito's voice resonated throughout the hall as he and his brothers finally joined the four girls. Subaru instantly falling to Raven's side, who turned into him shamefully, still upset by her own actions. The white haired boy said nothing, but draped an arm around her waist, pulling her deeper into him. Shuu sent a weak glare to Anais, who had harshly awoken him by running out of the limo to chase her younger sister.

The blond male scowling before resting his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her waist lazily.

"You are opening the door?" Reiji questioned skeptically, Anastasia having fully informed him of the girls behavioral traits when in Heat.

"I have to check on them" Anastasia responded, her hand firmly gripping the doorknob- yet her weariness was practically tangible as she slowly turned the handle and cracked open the door.

"The girls will most likely be indecent, I believe it is wise no males enter the room, Yui, all us Havens have one scent in particular that matches due to our Angel heritage, you, however, are only human- your scent will be perceived as foreign and the girls will react negatively, it is best that you leave before they catch your scent- Raven, go with her" Anastasia stated, eyeing the six males cautiously before she pushed the door further open, her actions still cautious but she stood confidently. Yui nodded her head, smiling at Ana's warning, Raven nodding her head before grabbing ahold of Yui's hand and rushing to Yui's room, Subaru tailing behind the galloping duo.. Raven understood that she had been around Yui the most recently and carried a whiff of the strawberry blonde's scent.

"I agree, however I expect a report on the status of their conditions"

Ana nodded at Reiji's words before fully stepping into the room, the door closing behind her. Anais embraced her fiancé's arms in an affection squeeze, stepping on the tips of her toes to peck the side of his face cutely before rushing to enter the room with her twin. Shuu disappeared the instant Anais left his arms, finding no reason to stay and knowing Anais would simply go to their room once she was done "checking up" on her sisters.

The three remaining Sakamaki's scowled, desperately wanting to see their lovers. Kanato felt livid tears pricking his eyes, having been desperate to see his Lila.

"Oi, listen up! Oresama has a plan!"

Meanwhile, Inside the room

"Anais! Hold her down!"

"Hell no! She just bit me!"

"LILA, CONTROL YOURSE- _SON OF A BI_ -"

"LILA, STOP BITING ANA!"

The two eldest Havens struggled to rebind their younger sister to her bed post. Having unbound her to allow her to use the bathroom, but the instant she was done, she had attacked them viciously. Anastasia straddled the pink haired girl, wrapping the bindings to the bed post on order to restrain her flailing fists. Lila was always the most difficult to retain due to her sensitivity. She reacted more profusely than Lisa and Layla. Anais bound her ankles, making sure that the pinkette didn't shoe signs of skin irritation at the same time. Anastasia place a hand over Lila's feral golden eyes, she closed her blue ones, focusing on Lila's mind.

" _ **Lila, sleep**_ "

With those simple words, Lila's body went limp, her struggles dull, and breathing softer.

"That's the last one, let us go before Lisa and Layla reawaken" Anastasia sounded before walking out of the room, exhaustion rolling off of her form in waves, Anais eagerly trailing behind the ravenette.

"Hm, Ayato, that sounds like it might actually work! I'm a little jealous I didn't think of it on my own, fu~" Laito hummed with exuberance, a sadistic smile spread across his features as Ayato's glorious plan played through his head.

"Are you sure it will work?" Kanato questioned his brother wearily, his lavender eyes filled with desperation as he hugged Teddy to his chest, not wanting to get his hopes up only for his brother's plan to fail. However, Kanato's prominent doubt did nothing to deter Ayato from his plan, the redhead was confident, as always.

* * *

 _ **I love devious little plans created to undermine authority- they're the best type of plans.**_

 _ **Who here hates unfaithful hoes? I mean, I'm not chill with this, but we all know Laito would still be fuckboying around, and I'm trying to keep it lose to the character, soo his ass is gonna be unfaithful.**_

 _ **I wonder how Layla's gonna react when she catches another hoes scent on her man ;)**_


	23. DL23

Reiji awoke to tamed array of long, black, silk strands in his chest. Something he's awoken to for the past four days, and he found it right. The way Anastasia curled into him, her arms wrapping around his abdomen securely, forehead pressed against his chest, one leg hooked around his waist- he found her warmth delicious and comforting. Something he would never admit aloud, yet he indulged in the feel of her body pressed against his. He had yet to vocally apologize for his actions, and he believed he had too much pride to do so, yet the two were moving forward. She was no longer fidgeting around him, she would offer him smiles, she acknowledged him. It was small gestures, yet it was progress.

Softly, he brought her into awareness, rubbing her back while softly nudging her frame.

"Anastasia, wake up"

The female slowly blinked into awareness, her blue eyes popping open before instantly catching a pair of red orbs staring down at her. Reiji's face was a clean slate, yet behind he felt something bubbling within him. A desire that he thought tedious and distracting, but now that he had his girl in his arms, he could feel this desire sprouting within him, and he had no problem in _exploring_ such **desires**.

"Reiji-san?"

Her voice was hushed, barely audible, and silky- it instantly captured his attention. He watched as she shuffled off the bed instantly rushing to the bathroom. Reiji got up slowly before following in her footstepss, he walked into the bathroom to see the ravenette brushing her teeth vigorously, her fingers drumming against the sinks surface in a rhythmic pattern. He walked beside her, placing toothpaste on his brush and brushing his teeth as well. He could feel Ana's eyes on him from the side, he spared her a glance only to see her head turning back instantly, a blush on her fair skinned cheeks. Cleansing their mouths Anastasia moved to cleanse her face only to be caged into the sink's top, the upper part if her body pressing against the wide mirror as Reiji pressed himself into her back, his breath on her cheek as he trailed soft kisses down her jaw line to th side of her neck, his hands sliding down the curve of her sides.

" _W-What are you doing to me?_ " She muttered wearily, her knees buckling but the combined efforts of Reiji and the sink keeping her from falling to the bathroom's flooring as Reiji trailed his tongue against the side of her neck, sucking and tenderizing the soft skin before piercing his fangs into the side of her neck.

Her blue eyes clenched shut as her heart drummed in hear chest, she was unable to decipher whether it was from fear or proximity. The dark haired Sakamaki pressed into his fiancé, pulling his fangs from her neck to cleanse the spot with his cold tongue, before turning the girl to face him, and placing himself between her legs. Anastasia found herself being pulled toward the male effortlessly, his hands gripping her thighs as he dragged her body to his. Anastasia could feel the heat radiating off her body and contrasting with the man's cold body.

"Look at me"

His voice was deep and bounced off the marble walls of their bathrooms. Anastasia couldn't help but comply. Anastasia was attracted to the male, there was no doubt about it. To her, Reiji was the most attractive male she had ever met, although he had some...flaws, yet there were times when it was just them, and they could just...enjoy each other. She knew that when it was just them, the person he presented to others was gone, and she was with Reiji Sakamaki, her fiancé, and not Reiji Sakamaki, the head of the Sakamaki Household. She was somehow going to get him back for what he had done to her, yet she wanted to care for him, help him, more than anything. And when he was with her and only her, she couldn't help but forget why she was mad sometimes.

Red and blue collided before the male made his move, ducking his head to smash his lips hungrily against plump berry pink ones. Anastasia was frozen momentarily, her heart pounding in her chest as for one of these very few moments in her life- she was ignorant as to what to do. Her eyes shut closed as she shyly kissed back,, anxiously deepening the kiss. Reiji couldn't stop his obvious smirk from growing, noticing her anxious behavior. Swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, he didn't wait for her to respond, before slipping his tongue past her lips and into her wet carven, basking in the taste his fiancé had to offer. He hungrily ate away at the soft moans Anastasia emanated, he could feel the heat of her cheeks as he pressed her further against his being, his hand rubbing her thighs selfishly as he lifted them to wrap around his waist band. A groan rumbled in his throat as he felt Ana's warmth pressed against the bulge forming in his pants- however he was not like his brothers, he would not give into such savage desires.

Trailing wet kisses down the female's jawline, to the bas of her neck, Reiji bit down firmly on a spot he previously marked. Ana gasped, her body clenching from the slight pain before easing down as her fiancé continued to drink. She held his shoulders, gripping tightly, before the male suddenly pulled away, lapping the puncture wounds before straightening himself. An arrogant smirk playing on his features noticing the way Ana curled into herself, glaring at him softly with an evident flush of her cheeks.

"Come now, this occurrence was inevitable"

"I would have appreciated some form of warning" She seethed, yet it didn't reach her heart- she new she was simply flustered by the event.

"Then, my dear, that would take from the surprise" he taunted, cupping her chin before apply a light peck to her swollen lips, and walking away hotly.

Leaving Anastasia on the bathroom's counter, her body drumming, senses heightened, and the seed of desire being firmly sowed within her.

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes sir~!"

Ayato smirked at his brother's eagerness, turning to his lavender haired triplet for reassurance and receiving a curt nod in response along with a weary smile- but it was enough to keep the oldest triplet confident.

"Fu~ I haven't seen my Tora-chan in four days, I miss her little moans"

Laito whined reminiscently, a blush appearing on his features as he thought up erotic scenarios of his kitten. Ayato rolled his eyes, yet he couldn't help but agree with his red haired companion, having desperate craved his lover- although Yui had been a fine temporary replacement. Kanato scowled at his brothers, simply wanting to see the pink haired female after feeling abandoned, even though it has only been four days since she went into heat.

"Teddy, aren't you excited to see Lila-chan? I know I am, she'll be so happy to see us, ne, Teddy?"

"Ayato-san! Kanato-san! Laito-san! Reiji-oneesan said hurry up!" Raven's voice sounded from the front door of the manor, being loud enough to reach the boys, who had been in Ayato's room.

"Oi! Raven! Why don't you call Oresama Oneesan?!" Ayato shouted, rushing out of the room.

"Fu~! Ayato is right, Imoutochan! You should call us Oneesan too~!"

"I am comfortable being called Kanato-san, do not speak to me so formally" Kanato muttered, straying behind his brothers uncaringly, as they called after the violet haired female, yet holding a light smile on his face as he said so.

"Baka! Don't call them that!" Subaru's voice sounded angrily, yet the half witch simply giggled, plopping a light peck on the albino's cheek before rushing to the limo where the others waited paitently.

"Yui-chan! Save a seat for me~!" Raven hummed loudly.

...

"Stop shoving me!" A loud screech erupted from the underlying tunnels of the manor, Kanato angrily pushing his older triplet, forcing the redhead back.

"Well then move faster!" Ayato retorted, equally annoyed. Kanato was the one with the pyro abilities, so he was currently their light source as the shuffled through the tunnels to reach the surface.

"Bastard!"

"Ah, you two bicker like children" Laito spoke amongst the childish fighting, his green eyes narrowed menacingly as the three males glared at each other. They were the closest of all the brothers- yet that didn't truly say much.

"Shut up! It was Yours Truly idea And you two are screwing it up!" Ayato blamed, inciting another childish rant from the lavender haired triplet, who cursed his brother's name profusely.

"Look, we're here" Laito noted aloud in order to cease the two arguing before him, climbing up the ladder, eager to get out of the dark dingy tavern.

The boys ran without restraint to the household, pushing past the front door and straight to the room they had yet to enter. Ayato's plan was relatively simple- ditch school to see the girls- however, he was no idiot (surprisingly) and knew that if Reiji were to discover of their absence then a punishment would surely ensue. The boys had used to past three days to ensure that their teachers would count them as present, having gone through various means to confirm such a thing.

Now, the trio stood triumphantly in front of the girls room, yet they knew it wasn't that easy, after all- it was bewitched. Raven was made to caste a locking spell, prohibiting anyone besides Reiji, Anastasia, or Anais to enter freely. However, the boys weren't that dense. Kanato was used as a decoy, "playing" with the youngest Haven while the boys found a way to break the spell- it was a fucking Knocking pattern.

Delivering a swift knock to each corner of the door and three in the middle, the spell visibly deteriorated in a mass of pink, blue, and purple vapor, rolling down the door and leaving the three boys in temporary awe- that is until the excitement took over. Ayato wasted no more time than necessary, pushing open the door and rushing into the room- only to find the three beds empty with a note on the middle bed.

 ** _"Anais, I moved the girls to separate rooms to avoid any more altercations, report to me for more information"_**

"Where are they?!" Kanato cried angrily, tearing apart a tossed pillow that lied innocently on the ground.

"We're not done yet" Ayato stated, his hand gliding on the bed sheets as a familiar yet tampered scent hit his nose, Lisa's.

"Did they find out about us?" Laito questioned, his brows furrowing in confusion as he examined the vacant room that was completely trashed.

"No, they were separated, but we can find them" Ayato stated, fisting the mass of bed sheets smirking as he brought them to his nose. Piquing the interests his younger brothers instantly as they realized his implication.

"Their scents" Laito muttered with an eager smirk. Grasping a good sense of their lovers changed scents.

 _Oh how ready they were to be reunited._

 _..._

"Of course they would put them in the farthest wing of the manor!" Ayato snapped, finally stopping in front of three locked doors. The boys spent at least twenty minutes locating the rooms, and were thoroughly annoyed once they found them- three large locks decorated the doors. No longer caring for the consequences of his actions, Ayato pulled the lock off the door, snapping it off the frames and pushing through the door. Kanato burning the lock and practically bursting down the door in a livid fit, before running into his room, slamming the door shut. Laito smirked, chuckling at his brothers actions, before fixing his disgruntled appearance and pulling off the lock effortlessly and opening the door calmly, regardless of the excitement that bubble within him as he caught the faintest whiff of Layla's scent. However, walking into the rooms- it was almost suffocating.

Ayato stumbled as his senses were invaded forcefully, his eyes widening incomparably as he was drowned by the overwhelming scent that overcame him.

"So... _mouthwatering_ , I've never smelt anything so _tempting_! Ha! Chichi, why would you hide something so _delicious_?" Ayato sounded as he sauntered to the lone bed shrouded in darkness.

Ayato was not the only one affected.

Kanato nearly dropped Teddy the second he entered the room. It was what caused him to slam the door shut so wildly. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever smelled and it nearly drove him _insane_.

Laito shamelessly moaned at the smell, instantly becoming aroused by the smell, and when he peaked at the open skin Layla's curled body displayed- he had to _restrain_ himself from attacking the breathless female.

 _Oh how ready they were to show the girls just how much they were missed._


	24. DL24

_**Warning: Sexual Content Ahead (LaitoxLayla)**_

* * *

Lisa curled into a ball upon hearing the door open. She had to worst resistance, whenever he sisters were around all she wanted to do was attack them, force them to submit to her- it was the reason why the three girls were separated. Now that they were apart and she no longer felt such nagging agitation, she could feel what had been, for the most part, ignored by her mind- the soreness. Her body was hot, bothered, sore, and aching. A single shift would send her spiraling into a world of discomfort. And the way she ached for some for of contact- needy, desperate- had she been in the right state of mind she would be deeply ashamed. Her body temperature reached the point where even wearing undergarments left her sweating profusely- which barely changed once they were removed. So here she lied, naked, sweaty, hot, and in unbearable pain- like a dumbbell was just sitting in her uterus, Her head pounding, and the bed sheets drenched- she felt like such a mess.

Lila simply wanted to die. Her heart was drumming in her chest, she hadn't opened her eyes in days, and the bun her hair had been placed in was no longer a bun- her hair sticking to her face uncomfortably. Hearing the door open was like a warning bell, Lila dug her head into her pillow, not wanting to hurt her sisters again. She was covered by the thinnest layer of clothe, the sheet was clinging to her form for dear life, but the girl didn't want anyone to see her like this. She was proud of her body- but at the moment she couldn't be anymore ashamed. Her sensitivity was heightened, the smallest touch left her wanting more- which is why she fought against her sisters so fervently. Her thighs would brush together and her need would increase tenfold, her core pulsing painfully- the pain would leave her crippled.

Layla, was by for the most grateful. Her tolerance to pain dulled the sensations she felt, and although it hurt, the pain she felt was exponentially lowered compared to her sisters. She felt more restless, the pain bothering her deeply, leaving her tossing and turning, whining, crying- yet it didn't render her speechless or crippled like her older triplets. She was hot, bothered, and in pain- but she didn't feel the need to attack anyone as much as her sisters- and although she ached with deep seeded need- it wasn't so much as painful as it was desperation she felt. When she heard her door open, however, she did freeze, recognizing the scent faster than her sisters did.

Layla swore, her boy pulsing more fervently as it recognized Laito's scent, Layla double over slightly, taking deep breaths as she attempted to numb the pain.

She opened her mouth to shout at him, but froze hearing him release a deep sensual moan that scent her body reeling and her mind chasing after it. She felt like she lost before she ever got the chance to fight, her body reacting to such a nonphysical thing.

"Hmm~ Kitten, you smell... _delicious_ "

Layla took in a deep whiff of his scent, moaning at his words, before pausing once more. Laito had a distinct scent to the girl- he smelt sweet, yet bitter, due to his tainted soul, and he had the spice every male carried, like vanilla mixed with cinnamon and a pinch of ginseng- it was addictive, honestly, yet he had a new scent. It was undeniably **female** , and smelled familiar to the girl- yet she couldn't place a name on it.

Normally, Layla wouldn't care...lies- she _always_ cared, and even cried, but she denied him to bed her as punishment. Normally, Layla wouldn't _react_ , is a more correct, however, in such a vulnerable state, when she's been craving his touch specifically, craving his voice, his scent- _**him**_! He ditches her, to leave her in hellish pain- to satisfy his own needs.

Her body shook as she clenched her bed sheets, eyes clenching shut as she bit back tears, curling herself away from his prying eyes.

"G-Get O-Out" She growled, her nails lightly tearing at the sheets, knowing that trying to break enchanted binds would hurt her more than anything,

"Fu~ Kitten, but I worked so hard to get here" Laito whined coming up to the side of her bed and trailing the tips of his fingers up the spine of her bare back, the couple shivering at the small contact. Laito sighed, feeling what he so deeply craved excited him to no end.

"G-Go f-fuck...s-so-ome o-th-er...e-e-easy b-bitch" Layla huffed, eyes drooping as she panted from the sensations that eased her pain and left her breathless.

Laito frowned instantly, his hand running through the tresses of her all natural magenta hair, and gripping at harshly.

"Bitch-chan~ Those girls can't satisfy me like you do" Laito hummed, although he was bothered by her words. Layla responding by weakly grabbing the sheets of the bed and wrapping them around her body, shielding her from his eyes.

"N-NO! S-Stay a-a-way fr-from me!" She shouted, clutching the sheets desperately- but Laito was having none of that.

He pulled her head back, slamming her back against the bed, and straddled the girl- glaring at her as one hand cupped her flushed face painfully.

"I thought you loved me, bitch-chan~" he muttered, giggling slightly at the idea of love as he inclined forward, his lips pressing against her cheek as he closed his green eyes, already feeling his body heat up from their position, he never felt more at peace then he did now, even with Layla's denial.

"Y-You don't k-know the f-first th-thing about m-me" She seethed, her body shaking, and she couldn't tell if it was from anger or need.

"I know more than you think" He responded coolly, placing another soft kiss on the corner of her lips, his hand trailing from her head, down the space of her shoulders, to the curves of her hips- eagerly pulling down the thin white bed sheet along the process and stopping it at her hips.

Layla's hands immediately covering her exposed breasts by concealing her nipples. Laito laughed noticing the cuffs around her wrists.

"My My, Kitten, I suppose I may be wrong"

"S-Shut u-up!"

Laito giggled once more, dipping his head to rest on her chest, his ear pressing against the skin as he took in the sound of her fluttering heart. His eyes closed slowly as he rested himself on top of the neko, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other slipped beneath the bed sheet he left in place, fingering her heated folds.

" _A-Aaah_!" She cried, arching her back at his simple gesture. Laito smiled hearing the girl he so desperately craved cry out because of him. His eyes opened slowly as he lifted his head to see her expression.

"your favorite color is green" He stated with a triumphant smirk, before plunging one of his slender fingers into her opening, moaning as he felt her walls so tightly wrapped around him while he pumped teasingly slow.

"You're gemstone is peridot" With that said another finger pushed its way through, causing Layla to gasp, clenching her legs to shut but it did nothing to stop the redheaded male.

"You love to play the harp- although you do so rarely" Layla winced feeling a third finger slide in, her fingers, now, fisting her pillow as she turned away from the smug man who begun to trail soft teasing kisses up her jawline.

"Your favorite subject is science" He muttered lowly, roughly sticking in a fourth finger, his hand pausing to allow the female to adjust beneath him. His eyes narrowing as he thought of each time he found her with Reiji as his older brother "enlightened" Laito's lover.

"That you hate me-" once again he started to pump his finger simultaneously, watching as he lover moaned, cried, and shivered beneath him- his thumb now rubbing her clit in circles. Laito smirked forcing Layla to turn and face him.

Laito was surprised to feel Layla press her lips against his in a rough manner before pulling away just as quickly, turning her head, crying out pleasurably, her hands cupping his cheeks as she turned to him.

"I-I w-w- **wish** I c-could- _ah_ , h-hate- _ah_! Y-You! _Ah ah_!" her head turned to the side, a hand moving to stop her moans by biting down on her knuckle, her face a deep crimson.

Laito felt something in him snap, without warning, he zipped down- puncturing her neck and taking her blood by the mouth full. Her blood was hot to the touch, flowing into his mouth eagerly as a hand moved to grip a breast. Laito shifted in his pants that began to feel unbearably tight, he desired nothing more than to bury himself within her until he stained her with his scent.

Layla gripped the back of his head with one hand while the other curled around his back, grasping his uniform.

"L-Latio"

She moaned breathlessly before crying her lungs out- her body shaking before she arched her chest into his and felt her walls crashing down, releasing her juices onto his hands- but she still ached to an almost painful extent.

Laito pulled away from his lover, his fingers pulling out of her juices followed. The scent of her arousal effected him in ways he didn't even understand, he never wanted anyone as painfully as he wanted Layla...not even her.

Sitting up with a devilish grin, Laito shed his jacket and began to swiftly unbutton the uniform he wore beneath with one hand while the other took to cater his belt.

Layla gulped, eyes widening before she turned away.

"I-I, w-we sh-shouldn't- pr-pregnant! I-"

"will pull out" Laito reasoned as he slid off the uniform.

Layla opened her mouth, but with a swift buck of his clothed hip- Layla _knew_ she had lost the fight before it ever began. Laito continued to buck his hips into hers eagerly, throwing his head back as he did so. He couldn't have moved his pants faster.

He loomed over her, nude and ready. His hands trailing up her legs until they rested on her thighs, rubbing the skin eagerly. He had seen Layla naked on many occasions, but, unlike his brothers, he had yet to bed her. He was excited, to say the least.

Laito placed soft kisses onto Layla's lips as his hands glided to her inner thighs and pushed them up and apart, before sliding himself between her legs. Laito's soft kisses became more desperate, his hunger now showing through his lips as he began to apply wet open kisses to her plump lips that he craved. Laito bit her lip as he grinded into her core, receiving a pleasure filled moan, before skillfully pushing his tongue past her lips. Greedily eating her moans as he pressed his cold hard member between into her folds, a powerful shiver racking down his spine as he felt the scorching warmth that awaited him. Layla gasped, having forgotten that Laito is a vampire, his blood is as cold as he is. He didn't radiate heat- and Layla moaned feeling her body temperature begin to even out.

Laito trailed wet kisses down her neck, his tongue gliding against the smooth surface before his lips sucked at the skin. He nipped at her collarbone, drawing blood, but he didn't linger, knowing of the two mounds he wanted to devour. His eyes shut closed as he finally trailed to breasts, his mouth firmly latching onto the skin as one hand glided up to squeeze her left breast while the other cupped her right breast, pushing out her nipple to him. Laito moaned as his lips encased the pink bud- Layla trailing her nails done his back as his cold breath left her feeling chilled, his cold tongue only making the sensation feel more real.

" _Laito! Ah_!"

Laito moaned, groaning when Layla wrapped her legs securely around his waist to rub against him. His fangs poke out before he bit around the bud, his tongue flicking against it as he drank from Layla savagely.

And without any form of warning, Laito pushed his hips back, aligning himself with Layla's opening before bucking his hips with a powerful thrust.

" _ **A-Aaaaaaaah! Nyyyya**_!" Layla wailed, her hand sliding to the back of his head where she gripped at his hair desperately- the pain of her grip on causing Laito to moan more profusely, his hands sliding to clasp against her own.

" _Aah_ ~ I never knew you would feel so good, kitten- _ngh a-aaaah_ ~"

Laito moaned, wiggling his hips experimentally in Layla steaming core, her walls clenching him desperately as her juices lubricated his cock.

Laito wasted no time, pulling out almost completely before pushing into her, he took no shame in moaning against the soft skin of her chest, his eyes shut in ecstasy as he felt the way his cock was being pulled back, Layla's walls clasping around his member constricting as he pounded his way into her. Laito felt the months of waiting and torturous games finally adding up as he had his way with her. Pulling out of her for a second's time, Laito sent Layla onto all fours before drilling into her dripping core from behind. Layla's arms collapsing as Laito gripped her ass tightly kissing the base of her back sensually before biting down. His hands playing with the fat with absentminded interest. Laito groaned at the new angle, pushing Layla to prop her ass further into the air so he could push deeper into her.

" _Nyyya! Aaah! Ah! AH_!"

Layla's wanton moans bounced off the walls, and Laito smirked hearing muffled moans from outside of the room.

"Kitten, they're trying to have more fun than us~ Ngh! I know you can be louder-"

"N-Nani? Laito w-what are- _ah! Ah! Ah! Nya! Ngh! AAH AH_!"

Lifting her hips to his tip, Laito slammed Layla back down to the base of his shaft, taking him fully before quickly repeating the action. A breast being sucked furiously while he pinched at her right nipple, twisting and fondling the perky bud. Layla's bond hand were stretched across Laito's panting form, forcing her to lean over him as she rode him.

Layla tried to remember how he even got her in such a position so fast, but the way he hammered into her left her mind a jumbled mess. Pressure building up within her, Layla gasped. And like the expert he is, Laito knew what for. Pounding into her relentlessly, Laito flipped Layla onto her back, her arms crossing above her head as they had strayed from the headboard.

Throwing her legs over his shoulder, Laito pulled his hips back until they tip was just barely in, before shoving his cock into her, watching with a lust filled gaze as Layla jerked up, her eyes snapping shut, and teeth clenching.

 **Again** , and **again** , and _**again**_.

Laito pummeled Layla's tight core.

Moaning loudly as she cried out for him.

And after a few minutes of such ministrations, Layla let out a loud wail, her walls constricting around him, forcing him to his peak.

Laito groan, his chest rumbling before he pulled out, his juices rushing out and onto Layla's form.

Laito felt his face fall blank as Layla shut her eyes, taking much need breaths of air. His chest felt full, _swollen_ , with warmth. His didn't feel the need to find someone else, he _wanted_ to go again, but not because he needed to. He was satisfied more than he believed he could be. Dropping Layla's legs from his shoulders, he glided his fingers across her hot skin, pulling her closer to the headboard so she had room to move her arms. Instantly, the girl wrapped Laito in a secure embrace as he rested his head on her chest, his hands lying on her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist possessively, before her eyes dropped and embrace slacked. Laito shooting out to her thighs as her legs slid from his frame.

His brows furrowing deeply as he realized his actions. He doesn't **allow** after sex cuddling, never with any girl...and yet he didn't _want_ her to let go.

"Oi! Laito! Don't forget to clean her up before you go, so Ana doesn't find out!" Ayato's voice shouted from behind the door before his footsteps were heard and a door closed, most likely to bathe Lisa.

"Kitten, hold on tight" Laito chimed as he wrapped his arm around her waist before lifting her up, Layla jolting to awareness before clinging onto the male.

"You're afraid of heights" He stated, something he already knew, before carrying her to the bathroom.

 _How odd, he doesn't like when they cling to him, yet he's holding onto her just a tight._


	25. DL25

"Of course they would put them in the farthest wing of the manor!" Ayato snapped, finally stopping in front of three locked doors. The boys spent at least twenty minutes locating the rooms, and were thoroughly annoyed once they found them- three large locks decorated the doors. No longer caring for the consequences of his actions, Ayato pulled the lock off the door, snapping it off the frames and pushing through the door. Walking into the rooms was almost suffocating. Ayato couldn't help but to stumble as his senses were invaded forcefully, his eyes widening incomparably as he was drowned by the overwhelming scent that overcame him.

"So...mouthwatering, I've never smelt anything so tempting! Ha! Chichi, why would you hide something so delicious?" Ayato sounded as he sauntered to the lone bed shrouded in darkness. Lisa's eyes snapped open, widening into the size of saucers as she heard her lover's unmistakable voice that resonated through the room. Her muscles tensing as she felt that instinct to attack him in a needy fit and she restrained herself willfully. Lisa curled her toes in an attempt to alleviate that strain that was being placed on her body and deter her train of thought.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, nothing could with how dry her throat felt. Lisa's ears perked upon hearing his footsteps, curling into herself as she felt his presence staking towards her- her nails dug into her sides as she barely hugged her knees to her chest.

Ayato was oblivious. He was solely worried about his own needs- like the narcissistic bastard he is.

"Oi! Chichi, why are you trying to cover yourself from Oresama's eyes"

Lisa grumbled a hoarse response, too low for even his ears to hear. Causing his brows to furrow.

"eh? What was that?"

"I said get the fuck out you idiot!" Lisa shouted, further penetrating her skin with her nails.

"Baka! Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?! Eh...is that blood?"

Lisa gasped as the bed dipped to the side, tilting her toward the male who forcefully spread her wrists apart, exposing her to him blatantly, a knee wedging itself between her legs, pressing into her.

"Ah!"

Lisa moaned at the contact, although it was accidental. Her back arched slightly, only assisting in Ayato's search for blood. He scowled seeing the claw marks that trailed from her sides to her midline horizontally. The skin red and irritated as dribbles of blood peeked through the open scratches.

"Who the hell gave you permission to do this to yourself? Only I can mark you!" Ayato shouted, his anger masking the concern that sprouted within him. Using his aggravation as a guide to motivate his actions.

"Ayato, please...don't, just...I-I can't, m-m-my bo-body-"

Ayato stared down at Lisa with cold eyes. His face held no smirk, no snarl, no glare. He just examined her. After a minute, Ayato fully climbed onto the be, positioning himself to nestle between her legs. His hands sliding from her wrists to her shoulders, and down to her clawed fleshed. before resting firmly on her hips. He took in her small whimpers and whines, pushing her hips deeper into the bed's plush before bending his head down to her abdomen. He watched her face as he bent down, her eyes were screwed shut in a desperate attempt to ignore him. Ayato smirked before the pink flesh of his tongue shot out to glide across the irritated skin of her stomach. Lisa took deep breaths of air, her chest heaving.

"I-I-I s-said NO!"

Without warning- she attacked. Her hands snapped the binds like rope, before shooting out to grip the red tresses of hair. She swapped positions looming over him menacingly with a snarl, her pupils, now, narrow slits, her canines elongated dangerously- yet she made no more advances. With deeply forced heaves, Lisa slowly rested her head on the chest of the red head, whose hands gripped her waist the second he was no longer in control.

"I-I'm S-s-s-sorry" She stuttered out, her hands running through his hair softly before one hand slid down from the side of his head, to his chest, where she rubbed soothing circles. Ayato was wide eyed with disbelief. Never had Lisa, ever, reacted to him so strongly, nearly ready to snap at his neck. Although anger bubbled within him, Ayato could feel it slowly dissipating with each stroke of her soft fingers. The tension and anxiety he felt during their separation seemed to roll of him in waves and he took in the sweet yet spicy scent of his lover. Her punishment would wait for another time.

Ayato could feel Lisa tremoring body, her gently touches began to falter as the minutes ticked by, his brows as he took in her low mewls of discomfort. The hand on his chest gripped his uniform desperately and her legs squeezed together in a desperate attempt to calm the pain.

"Oi, baka! Only Oresama can satisfy your needs- so let me do my job"

Ayato forced his weakened fiance onto his lap as he sat up.

His hands cupped her cheeks, and before the magenta haired female could respond, she was pulled into a passionate kiss. Lisa squeaked as fire practically erupted from the hot kiss, her sense going wild. Her eyes screwed shut instinctively, her hands flying to wrap around her vampire's neck with exuberance. Ayato smirked, knowing he had ultimately won with a simple kiss. Lisa loved kisses, something he did often in an attempt to tempt her. Just plant a good passionate one on her lips and she's all his...sometimes.

The green eyed male smirked as his hands slid from her face down her slim yet curvaceous figure appreciatively. Almost as if he was reacquainting himself with her body happily. His hands traveled down to her bottom, where he delivered a firm squeeze before scaling back up and resting firmly on her breasts. He could feel the shiver of delight that threatened to escape him as he cupped visible mounds of flesh, the thin sheet that used to cover them having slid down her body the second he lifted her up. He did, however, shiver with anticipation upon hearing the soft gasp and moan that slipped past his lover's lips, his green eyes began to illuminate menacingly in the dimly lit room as he continued to attack her lips and invade her mouth with his tongue- eating away at the delicious sounds his lover elicited. His hands began to work on her chest, massaging, kneading the mounds of soft tissue roughly yet in a calm manner, contradicting with the wild kiss he laid upon her lips.

Ayato felt like growling with satisfaction as he and his lover interacted. He broke the kiss softly, pulling away in his lust filled daze to bask in the feeling of her fingers curling the ends of his hair affectionately. He closed in once again, pushing her body backwards slightly, forcing her to reveal her bare, flawless neck to him, where he began to lay sensual love bites across the clear tanned skin. Enjoying the red marks that became prominent after each suck, bite, lick and kiss.

These love marks trailed across her collarbones, shoulders, neck and jawline. Ayato squeezed Lisa's breast as her reached the dip o her cleavage. His eyes fully focused as he, unnecessarily, push up the skin to prop her breasts up nicely. His tongue dipped into the small pocket of her cleavage, and slowly, Lisa began to wine into him- rocking her hip sensually as Ayato trailed his tongue across the inner side of her right breast, before taking control of the pink bud that poked out, and sucking with force. His eyes shut closed as he took in the feeling of his fiance. His right hand roughly attending to her left breast while his left hand guided her hips as he bucked into her to meet her movements midway.

Her moans, her cries- they were his fuel. The way the bed creaked, the way she gripped him desperately, and the, seemingly, challenge his brothers offered fed his hunger.

Yet it seemed insatiable.

Without truly noticing, he lunged at Lisa deeply, pushing her onto her back as his hips continued to dig into her, creating a rhythm of pumps, moans, and increasing desire. No one, not even his father, he decided, would stop him from claiming the female beneath him as his own.

Her legs hooked around his waist desperately as she rocked with him, the pain she felt earlier hadn't died down, it simply transtioned into something else- something more dangerous: want, need, desire.

Ayato pulled the thin sheet of coverage off Lisa's sweaty body in one swift movement before working on his pants smoothly as he continued to rock into her. Lisa pulled his face from her chest to press dotting kisses onto the line of his jaw, nipping at the skin playfully as her lip trailed to his neck, her tongue massaging the skin roughly as one hand teased the hem of his pants, cupping him through the fabric and kneading him tauntingly.

Ayato growled feeling the added pressure on his manhood, his breath going slightly rugged as her teeth dug into the flesh of his shoulder before sucking the same spot tenderly. Dipping his head into the nape of her neck, Ayato returned the favor, groaning lowly as his fangs punctured the heated skin and scorching blood pooled into his mouth.

He couldn't wait any longer. The feel of her soaked womanhood rocking into his painfully erected cock as her hand rubbed him teasingly through the fabric he desperately tried to pull down. The instant his pants were kicked off his being, Ayato gripped Lisa's hips, angling her body for a quick entry. As his boxers slid released his throbbing manhood, he took an, unknowing, moment to peer at Lisa's figure. Secretly admiring her beautiful features, and indulging in the fact that she was all his, and only his.

At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to be in her. He could feel a warm pressure building in his chest, and as Lisa let out a mewl of want, and his name passed her lips.

Ayato buried his full length into her hot, wet, awaiting core.

He claimed her, she's his. No other male nor female can touch her, speak to her, or feel for her in the way that he does. Lisa Haven is now and will forever be property of Ayato Sakamaki, or at least, that's how he saw it.

"Ngh, Ahaaaaaaa~!"

A feral like groan sounded from the male's body as he pulled out just before his seeds were released. He eyes screwed shut as Lisa curled around him, latching onto his form. The pain she felt before reducing to nothing more than a pinch. Her head buried in his neck as she purred softly, her hands raking through his soft, sweaty hair in content as she lost herself in his cool touch. Still amazed how cold his body temperature could be. With a light sigh, the magenta haired female placed a soft, dotting kiss onto the redhead's lips, and, for once, he was content with the small kiss.

Resting his head on Lisa's rising and falling chest, Ayato just sort of...admired her as she fell out of consciousness. Listening to her heart beat as she slept peacefully, pain no longer etched onto her features...for now.

After a few minutes, the Head triplet sigh heavily. Muttering angrily under his breath as he realized he had to cleanse both himself and Lisa or else Anastasia would know. As he peeled himself off of Lisa's warm body, something he was reluctant to do and struggled to accomplish, Ayato halted above her form, his fingers prodding lightly at the love bites that littered her neck and the self inflicted scratches he found on her abdomen earlier, before bending down to apply a soft, peck-like, kiss, lingering slightly before moving completely. Reminding Laito and Kanato, who seemed to be "done" as well, to cleanse their fiancés of their scent. 


	26. DL26

"Of course they would put them in the farthest wing of the manor!" Ayato snapped, finally stopping in front of three locked doors. The boys spent at least twenty minutes locating the rooms, and were thoroughly annoyed once they found them- three large locks decorated the doors. Kanato's frown couldn't have been any deeper as he took in the lock that shielded the door. The very door that hid his lover from him, he could smell the faintest scent of Lila from the other side and it absolutely drove him mad. Hunger had never been so insatiable for the lavander haired male. He could practically feel his fangs pulsing, begging to bite into the soft tender flesh of his fiance, of his bride-to-be. Ayato's impatience quickly incited a spark of excitement within Kanato's core as he watched his older twin viscoulsy tear down the lock to Lisa's quarter. Kanato eagerly tore down Lila's lock in pursuit before shifting into the dark room.

Before the door even got a chance to fully close, Kanato was already encased in ecstacy. Lila's scent draped the room like a warm, tenting blanket of desperation and danger. The teddy bear that Kanato so carefully cherished had fallen to the floor without a seond though. If it could, his undead heart would have been pounding nearly painfully against his ribs as he took in the beautifully enchanting sight of his lover, his bride...his prey.

The giggle that sounded from his being was that of feigned innocence, one a sociopath would make right before he was to deliver the final blow.

The very noise scent a shiver down the pink haired triplet's spine. Her eyes glistening with long ago shedded tears, her teeth clamped together as she bit back a mix between a groan and a whimper. The pain she felt was unbearable. Her pink hair was matted to her features, her formerly pale cheeks were a steamy red, as though liquid fire had been injected just beneath the surface of her skin. The heat that eminated from her being was just plain and simply horryfying. Her fingernails were claws, embedding themselves deeply into the bed's mattressing, tugging and tearing away easily at the soft plush that absorbed her body heat more than it ventalated it. All she wore were a pair of thinly laced panties that did nothing to hide a modest woman. The thinnest layering of material drapped her fragile body, shielding her from anyones eyes.

Her mind raced, recognizing Kanato's familiar giggle, and in the deepest bits of her subconscience, she questioned whether it was out of fear or delight. Unlike her sisters, Lila's inner reaction to Kanato was a bit more hostile, guarded, and aware. Although she was beggining to grow accustomed to Kanato's fragile emotional state, she was only capable to handle the smallest tantrums without the use of her powers, however when he would go on a tangent- it nearly drained her to simply cease his shouts. Now, at her weakest stage, it was purely instinctual that she reacted so negatively...that's not to say she hasn't missed him.

Confilction was somethig she endured daily when it came down to her lover, he was a ball of unbridled raw emotions that could knock any empath down their highhorse, but she cared for him too deeply. And as an empath, Lila can't hide from her own emotions, the care she felt for this lavender haired boy was strong, fierce. She greatly detested to see him cry, his emotions were always pure and sincere, he couldn't control, nor did he understand, his emotions enough to fake them. The sight of Kanato crying appalled her at times, she desperately wanted to see him smile, but not at the expense of herself or others- which is where the confliction ignites. Kanato is a sadist, Lila doesn't approve of violence; he is only happy when someone is hurt, she is only happy when someone is healed.

The instinct of selfprotection seemed to grow with each tantalizing step he took towards her, but her golden eyes were screwed shut, head turned to another direction, the shackles around her ankles were still locked, but she had been in too much pain to remove them- she doesn't even remember freeing her wrists.

"Lila"

Golden eyes snapped open in mild shock, had she been in the right state of mind, her reacton would have been nearly comical, because instead of being attacked like she had been mentally preparing for, Kanato's voice sounded softly, with a slight crack. She turned to him instantly, her eyes half lidded, mouth ajar slightly- ready to respond.

But the words fell from her lips as soft pale ones pressed against her plump red ones. The feeling sent a burst of cold, frosty freshness to course across the heat of her face. It felt like opening the freezer after runnig a mile, or the first breeze of cool wintr air after a long torturous summer. Having forgotten just how comforting his icey cold body temperature was, her nails detached from the matress and clung to the fabric of his jacket as her arms encased him instantenously. Her chest pushed up against his own, the neko shivered feeling the frost of his bite nipping through the blanket's thin fabric and cool her down.

"Ka na to"

Her voice was breathless as she pulled away, tears streaming down her face before her head nestled into the crook of his neck. Her body arched against his own, Kanato's slender finger gripping the sides of Lila's well rounded hips tightly. Her body heat surprised him, never had she been so hot, there were times when she would complain, tearing up slighty from being so hot, there were times when he would tease her and didn't allow her to touch him or made her wear a sweater because she had decided to wear more revealing clothing.

That stopped when Lila had fainted while walking down the stairs at school. Kanato found the situation hilarious until she didn't get up, he had gotten mad and stomped off angrily, believing she had ruined his fun. When he returned after a couple of class periods to see if she was ready to "apologize" he had found her sitting on the last step with the sleeve of her jacket pressed against her neck as she slept through the obvious pain. She had been bitten in her vulnerable state and was too weak to find help, her body temperture had been too hot for the blood to clot properly and Lila ultimately passed out due to bloodloss...he wasn't able to hear her pulse.

It was the first time Kanato had ever felt bad for something he'd done. He had gotten angry at her, of course, and swore up and down the second she was stablized, but from that point on he fears that when he goes to sleep she won't wake up. He is unaware that it is fear that he feels, but the way his stomach drops whenever she closes her eyes is a sign enough that he was somehow effected by the situation.

Lila gasped feeling the slender fingers of his hand appear in the nest of her hair and tug at it in a painfully tight grip as he carefully placed each knee one both sides of her waist. Her breath hitched as her head was forcefully craned backwards, revealing her bare neck that was littered with tiny red scratches and the faintest puncture marks on the left side of her neck, it was healing, but the process was slower than usual. Violently, he pushed her back onto the mattress, the hand that was in her hair now thumbing the mark on her neck.

"I'll find who defiled my precious doll and burn him alive, he'll end up just like mother!"

Kanato's sick laughter filled the room, his eyes tearing up from how hard he was laughing, but Lila simply closed her eyes. She was ashamed to say that she missed him. Her small delicate fingers pressed against both sides of Kanato's cheeks, softly gliding the tips against his porcelain features. His grip slackened out of shock, his laughter ceasing instantly and his features dulled. Once again, his emotions were completely shrouded and Lila was left in the dark. Her golden eyes met his dull lavender ones, but she simply smiled. In a swift movement, her arms were wrapped around his torso and her head was nestled into his chest as she purred contently, in a twisted sense, she was comforted by his threat.

"I have missed, I wanted to see you, but Ana wouldn't let me, I've really missed you, Kanato-kun"

Kanato's seemingly angry façade faltered at Lila's words, pleased by the sincerity and unknowingly relieved by the revelation. Kanato's hand patted down Lila messy tresses before gently pushing the pinkette down into the bed.

"Good girl, you're not as pathetic as the others after all"

Lila laughed at his words, feeling happy to spend such time with her lover. Her laughter was pure, innocent, it was something that makes you want to hear more of it. Kanato felt the corner of his lips twitch as he heard her musical laughter, however it was short lived when her laughter was traded in for a cry of pain. Kanato's eyes widened when Lila doubled over, her hands dropping from his face to cradle her stomach as tears feel from her eyes. Her chest heaved as another uterus crushing shock ran through her being, her body shaking as she tried to ride through the pain.

Her body was is pure pain, until she felt a pair of hands apply pressure just below her naval and begin to massage the source of her pain. Her breathes came out in soft hitches, but she didn't cry as Kanato aided his lover through the pain.

"Stupid woman, I don't see how crying will solve anything"

His harsh words fell in deaf ears. Lila's golden eyes fluttered closed tiredly as Kanato continued to help her. Lila never truly felt the need to mate since she held less characteristics of a neko, hence why she mostly felt pain. While Lisa and Layla are mainly consumed with uncomfortable want, Lila deals with unbearable pain. Which was why Kanato and her didn't necessarily feel the need to do anything more.

Noticing her silence Kanato realized Lila's exhaustion. The bags under her eyes, her reddish pale features, her lagging movements. Removing the thin blanket from her body, Kanato rested his head on the mounds of her chest, enjoying the heat the radiated oft the soft flesh. He could feel how her body heat gradually declined. From time to time Lila would shuffle in pain, only to be forced back to sleep as Kanato took care of his lover. Pressing a soft sensual kiss to Lila's lips, Kanato momentarily allowed himself to rest with his fiance.

The two redheads waited impatiently for the second triplet to exit the room.

"Oi! Kanato! If Ore-sama has to drag you out th room, I'll do it!"

"Fu~ Kanato-kun, you're gonna get us caught if you don't come out...fine, if you won't come out, then we'll come in~"

Without further warning, the two redheads barged into Lila's room only to find Teddy staring at them. The long forgotten bear now sitting up without any support, staring them down hauntingly. The duo, however, simply ignore the brown one eyed bear and sauntered to Lila's bed, only to blink at what the found. A sleeping Kanato unconsciously massaging the right side of Lila's stomach, just below the naval, Lila's pain filled face gradually diminishing with each passing second until a small smile graced her features.

"Fu~ How cute~ They didn't even have fun!"

"Oi, Lila's breasts are almost as big as my Chichi's!"

Kanato had never woken up angrier in his life.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" 


End file.
